The Adventures of The Misfit Professors
by DeepShadows2
Summary: Sequel to Seven Years Later... Artimis and Alexis end up as professors as Hogwarts, just as a new kind of evil is creeping behind the scenes. Somehow, someway, they are tied to all by a simple act in the past. R&R Misfits's Realm
1. Just Another Day in Paradise

**The Adventures of The Misfit Professors  
****Chapter 1  
****"Just Another Day In Paradise"  
**By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the items mentioned in this story that belong to the Genius of JK Rowling. We do own Artimis Callabella-Malfoy, Alexis Whyte-Weasley along with our other OCs. We own the plot and Manor Dela Loyality. Vicky and Erica belong to the marvolous Mourn-Today. We are making no money off of this and it is simply for reading pleasure.

**Author's Notes:** We told we weren't done with Arty and Lexy yet and we weren't lying. This time a new kind of problem arises and the Misfits will be drawn once again into a battle, but this one unlike any other. Please Read and Review, they make us happy...  
Toodles and May Your Keyboard be Blessed,  
_Deep Shadows and EckoStalker_

* * *

_**It's been almost four years since we last heard from our motley crew, Artimis and Alexis... Let's peek in and see what new circumstances have arisen...**_

**-----------------------**

Severus Snape sat sleeping on a chair in the lounge, his head lulled back in contentment. In his lap lay a little girl, her black hair falling over his hand that was holding her back. A book rested open on him, the words facing him. The cover of the book read 'The Little Princess'. Severus heard a scrambling in the foyer and instinctively covered his niece, Selena's ears. She readjusted on his lap, her little arm wrapping around his arm in her sleep. He rolled his eyes, hearing Alexis holler as her husband chased her around the house. He opened his eyes and looked around, looking at the small child in his arms.

"If they wake her up, I swear..." He mumbled, moving aside her hair from her face. Suddenly the doors to the Lounge flew open and Alexis rushed in the room, seemingly dressed only in one of Ron's work shirts. Severus covered Selena's closed eyes as Ron ran in, half-naked, missing his shirt and wearing only one shoe. They had stopped yelling and Alexis dove away from her husband, leaping over a couch and running out the doors.

"BLOODY-" Ron began to yell and Severus glared.

"Shhhhhhhh" He whispered and Ron rolled his eyes, leaving the room at a run after his wife. Severus checked to see that she was still sleeping and leaned his head back comfortably.

"Oh, well, I guess I can tell you." Artimis's voice was heard in a low tone and Severus looked up at her, sighing, knowing that he wasn't going to get much more of a nap.

"Tell me what?" Severus whispered and Artimis shook her head at him, seeing the book in his hand that he was reading to her daughter.

"I'll show you instead, look what Draco and I just found out." Artimis spoke lowly, raising her hand. She smirked at her hand as her hand covered in shadows, a sign that she was pregnant. Severus's eyes grew wide as he looked at her with astonishment.

"Another one. You're going to have another one? Oh no, the mood swings are coming..." Severus mumbled to himself and Artimis shook her head.

"Yes, I am. And I think its best my daughter not sleep with her back curled like that. You should take her to her bed and let her take a proper nap." Artimis told him with a hint of injury, and he snorted, knowing Artimis had grown jealous of her daughter's attachment to him.

"Since you are her mother, I guess you are right. But we did not intend on napping. We were just getting into the middle of the book when she yawned and dozed off." Severus spoke, gently getting up, holding the sleeping girl to him. Artimis nodded to him and walked out of the room, trying to chase down Alexis and Ron, who were running up the stairs. Severus began walking up the stairs, mentally cursing Alexis and her mid-afternoon antics. He walked past the door to his room and entered Ron's old room, now Selena's bedroom. He smirked at the fairies and princesses covering the walls and he pulled back the ballerina covers on her bed. He laid her down softly on her bed and pulled the covers up over her small shoulders as she readjusted in her bed. He walked out of the room slowly and closed the door gently behind him.

He sighed as he rubbed his forehead, hearing yet another argument upstairs from the engaged Aaron and Hailey. He turned and began to walk toward his room, hearing another squeal from behind him. He pressed against the wall just as Alexis came tearing around the corner behind him. He looked at her and the realized that it seemed to him that Alexis was only clad in one of Ron's long work shirts.

_Good gracious, she's nude, again... I am going to my room..._ He thought to himself as he was bombarded by a solid body rushing around the corner. He fell to the floor and muffled his yelp as Ron landed on him.

"Oh, sorry Severus. Alexis, honey, I have to go work! Give it to me!" Ron yelled as he scrambled off of Severus running up the stairs. Severus got up and brushed himself off, wiping down his shirt.

"Those two... It's like twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumb." He mumbled as he put his hand on the handle to his door. Then he heard a noise that made him want to kill Alexis.

"Uncle Severus..." He heard Selena's small voice call and he growled in Alexis's general direction. He walked back to Selena's room and opened the door.

"Yes Selena?" He asked softly and she frowned at him.

"Did you finish it without me?" She asked in her childish tone and he smirked, walking into her room and sitting on the foot of her bed.

"No, I fell asleep too. You should lie back down and finish your nap. Then we can finish the Little Princess after dinner." He spoke slowly, making sure she could understand him. She smiled at him and then shook he head in disagreement.

"I'm not tired; I wanna finish the book now." She told him and he rubbed his forehead, smiling at her still.

"Sweetie, Uncle Severus is still very tired. I need a nap still." He explained and she frowned at him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"But you said you fell asleep? Pweas Uncle Sev, pretty pretty please." She whined pitifully and he groaned, standing up and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But your mummy said you need to sleep longer and if I don't make you, then mummy will get mad at us again." He told her and she pouted at him.

"I'm not tired. I wanna hear the Little Princess! I don't wanna sleep! I wanna hear the Little Princess!" Selena began to yell, letting tears fall down her cheeks as she began to have a temper tantrum. Severus shook his head as he kneeled at her bedside.

"Selena, please lie down and finish your nap." He asked and she continued on with her crying and whining. Severus could not bear to see her cry and against his own better judgment, gave in.

"Ok, I'll go get the book and I'll read it to you up here." He replied and she suddenly brightened up.

"YAY!" She yelled and Severus smiled at her, getting up and walking out of the room, abandoning all hope of sleep as he went to get the book his niece wanted to hear.

----------------------------

Alexis sat cross-legged on her bed in growing boredom as Ron hurriedly tried to dress for work. She sighed, looking around and wondering what she would do until he returned. She was dressed in her two piece green bathing suit, intending to go swimming _somewhere _if she got around to it. Ron turned in a circle, hastily tying on one shoe as he looked around for his button up shirt. Alexis spotted it on the end of her bed and smirked.

_You know, he's still got fifteen minutes until he's officially late... _She thought to herself as she grabbed his shirt and pulled it on her. Ron saw her and cocked his head in confusion as she smiled mischievously and buttoned it up. Ron groaned and shook his head. "No, Alexis. Not again..."

Alexis then leapt off her bed, ducking under Ron's arms as he went to grab her and bolted out the Tower doors, Ron scrambling behind her.

She laughed loudly as she slid down the banisters, Ron tramping down the stairs after her, begging her to return his shirt, probably his only clean one. She darted past Artimis's room, heading for the second flight of stairs as Artimis's doors opened and she stepped out, watching Alexis go in confusion, but shaking her head as she viewed Ron running after her.

She thought she heard Artimis yelling after her, but couldn't stop to acknowledge it or she would be caught. Besides, Ron needed a nice run, and half the house was probably still asleep.

_Kill two birds with one stone... can you even do that? _Alexis thought as she narrowly avoided Ron's grip and burst into the Lounge, running behind the couch and smiling widely. She saw Severus sitting on the couch, holding Selena and a book and staring at her with mixed disgust and confusion. She read the title of the book, 'The Little Princess', and made a mental note to ask him about it later. But there were more pressing matters at hand. She squeaked in surprise as Ron dove at her, missing her by inches as she vaulted over the couch and sped out the doors, clutching the shirt to her.

She heard Ron yelling after her again, and laughed as she skidded around Artimis, who was trying to tell her something. "Sorry, no time. Talk later." Alexis called after her as she bolted towards the Dining room, Ron following two seconds later.

She stopped momentarily in there, breathing hard as she tried to find a place to run too. But was a moment too long. Ron flew into the room and wasted no time in tackling her to the ground, though falling and pulling her around so she landed on top of him, so he wouldn't hurt her.

She yelped in surprise and struggled violently, knocking over chairs, Ron trying to keep a hold of her. She squirmed and laughed, almost out of breath as Ron grumbled, trying to pry the shirt off her. She managed to wriggle her way out of his grasp, only three buttons being undone by him. He rose to his knees as Alexis bolted back towards and up the stairs, diving into Hermione's room and running behind her desk as Ron followed her in, shaking his head. Hermione looked up from her desk, a glare on her features as she looked them over.

"Can't you see that I'm working? You've got a room for a reason!" She screeched as Ron attempted to grab Alexis, leaving an opening for Alexis to bolt out the door, followed by many angry yells from Hermione. She streaked across the hall and sped into Remus's room, Ron desperately trying to chase her down. She laughed as she entered Remus's room, the werewolf still asleep on his bed. Alexis leapt clear over his bed, with him in it, ducking as Ron jumped after her. She turned quickly and dove back over the bed, Remus's opening one eye with curiousness. Ron jumped over the bed as well, and Alexis once again raced out the door, Remus's sitting up in bed and rubbing his small goatee thoughtfully, shaking his head.

Alexis pealed around the stairway, squealing loudly as she narrowly missed Snape on the second floor, his face pink with a slightly shocked expression as he looked her over briefly. She leapt onto the third floor stairs before hearing a loud thud and looked behind her, seeing Ron and Severus tangled together on the ground, looking dazed.

Alexis laughed loudly, hearing Ron speaking with exasperation. "Oh, sorry Severus. Alexis, honey, I have to go work! Give it to me!"

Alexis stuck out her tongue and took off up the stairs, hearing frustrated sighs as Ron painfully got up and attempted to run after her, only tripping again. She skidded to a halt, hearing Artimis's voice.

"Well, wasn't that just interesting." she spoke smugly, referring to Ron's comment, and Alexis looked at her as she stood in front of the stairs on the third floor.

"Alexis, are you naked?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alexis sighed and replied sharply. "What do you think?"

Artimis shook her head and answered. ''I don't want to, so I'm asking instead."

Alexis rolled her eyes and undid the buttons, showing Artimis her bathing suit under Ron's shirt. Artimis nodded, smirking as Ron yelled to Alexis's surprise. "Aha! Gotcha!" As he grabbed Alexis from behind in a bear hug, lifting her clean off the floor.

She squirmed a bit, but sighed, knowing there was no way out of this one. He grabbed the shirt off her, plopping her back onto her feet as she pouted up at him. He turned, stalking off towards the Tower, grumbling as he buttoned his shirt.

Alexis turned back to Artimis, who was smiling widely. "Are you still too busy to talk, or can I give you some interesting information?"

Alexis looked at her suspiciously, asking. "Interesting, as in _how_?"

Artimis smirked, replying. "Me and Draco just found out. Let me show you." Then Artimis held up her hand, holding a ball of writhing shadows. Alexis's eyes widened as she realized what this meant. She backed up a step and hollered. "No way... Ron! We're moving away for the next nine months! We're going back to Hawaii!"

Artimis snickered and shook her head, replying smugly. "Yeah, just don't leave any pictures out next time for people to pick up again. Severus already had one heart attack."

Alexis scowled with indignity as she grumbled. "Not my fault he was snooping around. And those pictures weren't that bad!"

Artimis shook her head as she walked back downstairs. "Whatever you say Alexis..."

Alexis glared after her, and then smirked. _Now there'll be two of them... maybe this one will like her instead of adopting Severus... _Alexis thought amusingly to herself as she walked back to her Tower.

--------------------------

Artimis paced her bedroom, watching Draco as he slowly poured the potion in their bathroom over a dish. He walked out and smiled at her, kissing her softly. She paced worriedly after he let her go, wondering what the results were going to be.

"Honey sit down, you're going to make me seasick." Draco spoke and Artimis sat down on the bed and leaned her head on his shoulder, turning her wedding ring around on her finger in nervousness. They sat there for a moment and then Draco looked up at the clock and then began to get up.

"Come on honey." He spoke and he walked into the bathroom to look at the dish. She followed and looked down at the dish, her jaw dropping as she saw the potion was a pink color, making it positive. She was suddenly picked up around the waist by Draco who kissed her. He stopped kissing her as he smiled.

"It's positive. You're pregnant. We're gonna have another baby." He declared and Artimis took a second to let it all absorb in her mind. She was pregnant, again. She was going to go through weird mood swings, again. She was going to have to give birth again. But she was also going to have another bundle of joy after it all.

She hugged Draco around the neck and buried her head in his shoulder, crying tears of joy. He held her close and she could feel his smile on her ear. He let her go after a minute and looked at Artimis's tear-stained eyes.

"Oh, honey, what's the matter? I thought you wanted another child." He asked her with worry and she smiled at him.

"I'm happy about it, not sad. These are tears of joy." She told him and he smirked at her, kissing her once again. Then he backed away and fixed his shirt.

"Ok honey, I have to head to work. You stay here today and rest, because tonight, you and I are going to celebrate." Draco told her and she nodded at him, wiping her eyes. She watched as he exited through the fireplace. She looked down at her stomach and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to lose my waist again. Agh." She thought aloud as she headed out the door and up the stairs to tell Alexis. Artimis paused on the staircase and raised her hand in front of her face, wondering if this meant she once again was a shadowbender. She opened her hand and focused and suddenly her hand was covered with moving shadows.

"Alright, I can deal with this." She mused as she headed to Alexis and Ron's tower. Suddenly she heard the yelling and then two bodies rushing past her down the stairs. Artimis knew it was Alexis so she darted down the stairs after her, hoping to tell Alexis her news. She watched as they darted into the lounge. Artimis rolled her eyes and tried to catch Alexis as she rushed out but Alexis simply told her, "Sorry, no time. Talk later." Artimis watched as Ron followed her into the dining room. Giving up on Alexis for the time being, she walked into the lounge, intending on resting as her husband had asked her to. She walked in and was overcome with jealousy.

Her daughter Selena, lay sleeping in her Uncle Severus's arms, a book in his hand that she knew to be a children's story. Artimis's anger boiled a bit, considering that for the last three years, her daughter had taken to Severus so much that he was rarely away from her. Artimis felt jealous that her own flesh and blood wanted little to do with her. Artimis inhaled and calmed herself, speaking quietly.

"Oh, well, I guess I can tell you." She spoke, knowing that he would not like this news. Severus looked up at her, sighing and looking like he hadn't slept in a while.

_Well that's what you get for stealing my daughter..._ Artimis thought as she waited for him to reply.

"Tell me what?" Severus whispered and Artimis shook her head at him, angry that he was reading the little princess to her daughter and not her.

"I'll show you instead, look what Draco and I just found out." Artimis spoke lowly, preparing for Severus to be shocked, raising her hand to show off. She looked at her hand, smirking as she sheeted it with shadows, something she knew everybody had concluded to only come with her pregnancy.

Severus's eyes grew wide as he looked at her with astonishment.

"Another one. You're going to have another one? Oh no, the mood swings are coming..." Artimis heard him mumble to himself and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

_You wanna complain about the mood swings, you don't have to have them..._ Artimis mentally hissed, looking at the way Selena was sleeping.

"Yes, I am. And I think its best my daughter not sleep with her back curled like that. You should take her to her bed and let her take a proper nap." Artimis told him, feeling very replaced by him. He snorted as he looked at her with a look of humor.

"Since you are her mother I guess you are right. But we did not intend on napping. We were just getting into the middle of the book when she yawned and dozed off." Severus replied as Artimis watched him cautiously get up, holding her daughter to him securely. She seethed with anger and she nodded at him, rushing off to go find someone that wouldn't make her hate the world. Artimis went to chase down Alexis and Ron, who were running up the stairs. She watched them circle the second floor and she heard Aaron and Hailey start up again.

"The things I deal with." She thought as she headed up the stairs to their rooms. She got to their door just in time to hear them make up.

"Well that was better than last time." She mused as she decided to catch Alexis. She headed to the top of the stairs as Alexis rushed up them. Artimis heard Ron holler behind from behind her.

"Alexis, honey, I have to go work. Give it to me."

Artimis spoke, making Alexis freeze mid-run. "Well, wasn't that just interesting."

Artimis looked Alexis up and down, wondering if she was right about what she was about to ask or not, but she didn't want to think about that.

"Alexis, are you naked?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alexis sighed at her and retorted sharply. "What do you think?"

She just shook her head at her crazy sister and answered. ''I don't want to, so I'm asking instead." Artimis watched as Alexis undid the shirt, showing her the bathing suit underneath it.

_Well, that is a relief..._ Artimis thought as Ron caught Alexis. They wrestled for a few minutes, until Ron won his prize, the shirt of the day. He sat her back on her feet and Artimis snickered as she pouted. Artimis waited for Alexis to turn back to her and she smiled widely, unsure of Alexis's reaction.

"Are you still too busy to talk, or can I give you some interesting information?" She asked and she watched as Alexis looked at her suspiciously.

She paused a moment and then asked "Interesting, as in _how_?"

Artimis smirked at her with inside joy, replying smoothly. "Me and Draco just found out. Let me show you."

Artimis them raised her hand, forming a ball of shadows within it. Artimis saw Alexis eye it with surprise and then a glimmer of fear came over her as he eyes widened. Alexis backed up a step and hollered.

"No way... Ron! We're moving away for the next nine months! We're going back to Hawaii!"

That statement just brought to mind the incident in which Alexis almost killed Severus after her honeymoon to Hawaii, and that time she wasn't even trying. He just happened to find some pictures of Alexis on the beach in her bathing suit, posing for Ron that no one else was supposed to see.

Artimis snickered and shook her head, replying smugly. "Yeah, just don't leave any pictures out next time for people to pick up again. Severus already had one heart attack."

Alexis scowled with indignity as she grumbled in reply. "Not my fault, he was snooping around. And those pictures weren't that bad!"

Artimis shook her head as she turned to walk downstairs, intending on resting.

"Whatever you say Alexis..." Artimis replied, heading into her room. She glimpsed Severus walking into Selena's room with a book and rolled her eyes. She knew he wouldn't follow her instructions; he never did when it came to her daughter. Artimis closed her door and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes. She curled up with her pillow, wondering what Draco had in mind for the night and closed her eyes, falling asleep after a few moments.

---------------------------------

Alexis stopped outside the Tower doors as Ron walked out, trying to smooth his hair down with one hand. Alexis smiled at him and he smiled back. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. After a minute he let her go and began towards the stairs, speaking to her. "I'll be back in a while to pick you up. Be ready. Love ya."

He called as he disappeared down the stairs. "Okay, love you too." Alexis called back and he waved before his head disappeared from sight. Alexis sighed happily, and then looked around in a bored fashion, not knowing what she was to do until his return.

_You know, I really should go tell somebody about Artimis... that girl, I swear... how many does she want anyway? Don't recall her wanting any more than one before... _Alexis thought distractedly to herself as she entered her room and pulled on another shirt, exiting the Tower once again and deciding to go complain to Aaron and Hailey. She knew they weren't too busy, either arguing again or making out. Both were their favorite pastimes. She walked up to Aaron's room, not bothering to knock, since she never did, and opened the door, exclaiming as she walked in.

"Hey Aaron! Guess what! Artimis is pregnant again! Don't know where she plans on sticking this one... I'm not giving it my room..." Alexis halted and trailed off as she gazed upon Aaron and Hailey, entwined and fiercely making out in front of her. Alexis sighed and shook her head. _Yep... right again..._

Aaron quickly pulled away from Hailey upon hearing Alexis, and Hailey hastily tried to fix her hair, glaring slightly at Alexis.

Aaron grumbled. "Don't you ever-"

"Knock? No, not really. Except on Sev's door. Tired of him hexing me... anyway, did you hear a word of what I said?" Alexis asked nonchalantly, and Aaron shook his head. Alexis sighed and repeated. "I said, Artimis is pregnant again."

The Head Auror raised an eyebrow and commented quietly. "Oh, really now..."

Hailey's eyes widened as she exclaimed. "Really!"

Alexis beamed and nodded, wondering slightly at Aaron's contemplative expression. Hailey began rambling about how cool that was and all that jazz, and Alexis wasn't about to stick around to be caught up in her ranting. She backed out the door, calling back as she left. "Yeah, just thought I should warn you now... you know, to give you time to buy supplies, cement up your door, secure your glass and breakable possessions..."

Hailey glared slightly and Alexis laughed as she left their room, heading back to her Tower, knowing Ron wouldn't be too long in returning. She closed her door and started humming as she tracked down her outfit and possessions.

She pulled on a pair of blue jeans, and then donned her own bright orange, Chudley Cannons autographed shirt, compliments of Ron. She found her equally orange baseball cap amidst her hat collection, turning it backwards on her head so the Cannon's logo faced behind her. She hummed quietly as she pulled on her shoes and laced them with a quick spell. After rummaging in her second upstairs room, she found her huge foamy orange 'pointing finger', slipping it onto her hand and giving it a few good waves. She made a mental note to get one for her father-in-law, Arthur Weasley, seeing as how he was so fascinated by it.

Satisfied at her appearance, she set her 'finger' down temporarily and occupied her time by digging for Ron's Cannon's shirt in his dresser, also pulling out his own orange baseball cap. She set those and the rest of his outfit out on their bed for his return, nodding her head. She turned as she heard her doors opening, seeing Ron walking in, smiling. Alexis looked to him hopefully and he held up two tickets. Alexis squealed loudly in delight, jumping at him. He caught her, laughing and letting her take the tickets.

She grinned, asking as he went to the bed for his set out clothes, starting to dress quickly. "Finally! Been waiting half a year for this game! Honestly Ron, I don't see why you dress like that only to come back and dress again..."

Ron sighed as he pulled on his Chudley Cannon's shirt. "It's all for a good impression dear. They think I'm going there to work. Which, I am, but also to watch our team kick those Bulgarian's asses!" He exclaimed, and they both whooped in agreement, chanting the Chudley Cannon's name as they left the Tower, both dressed in bright orange, holding their Quidditch tickets.

They kept up their chant as they loudly stomped down the stairs; Alexis waving her huge foam finger on one hand and waving her ticket in her other hand. They stomped onto the second story landing, ignoring Severus's yells to shut up, and seeing Artimis stick her head out her door in confusion. She saw them and realized the commotion, then sighed. "We get the point guys; you don't have to rub it in..."

"Of course we do. No fun if we don't. Anyways, as I was saying..." Alexis spoke calmly, and then took a breath and she and Ron began chanting once again very loudly, smiling at each other as they did a few more circles around the hall. Artimis growled something at them, but was drowned out by muffled, but loud, yelling coming from Hermione's room.

"Damnit you two! People are working around here! Shut up and go outside!"

Another deeper voice snapped at them from a nearby door as Severus stuck his head out of Selena's door. "Selena was about to take a nap. If you two don't shut up, I swear I'll..."

He wasn't heard thought as Alexis increased the volume of her hollering, thus making Hermione raise her voice, along with Severus. Artimis had given up and slammed the door, trying to ignore the ruckus.

Alexis stopped after a minute, taking a deep breath. She sighed happily. "Ah, the smell of annoyance in the morning... or is that just Severus?"

Alexis paused, looking thoughtful, and then laughed with Ron as Severus narrowed his eyes. They thought they heard stomping coming from Hermione's room, and Ron looked down at Alexis and added. "Whatever it is, it's starting to get rank. Maybe we should get while we still can."

Alexis sighed and nodded. "Yeah. And there's always tonight."

Arm in arm, they both tramped down the rest of the stairs, leaving the Manor, their loud echoing chants of 'Cannons! Cannons!' still were reverberating through the halls.

---------------------------------------

Artimis laid back down after the showdown between Alexis, her husband and the Second Story occupants. She sighed as she succumbed to the soft comfort of her bed, blinking her eyes. She opened her eyes and it was suddenly darker in her room, little light flowing in her bedroom windows. She turned quickly to the clock and saw that she had been sleeping for four hours. Artimis leapt up quickly and shook the sleepiness from her. She had to get ready, Draco would be home anytime. But then a thought of despair came to her mind.

_Alexis is at the match... That means she can't baby-sit... That means I have to let him..._ Artimis thought as she paced her room angrily. Just as she turned around, the door opened and there was a smiling Draco at the door. She smiled at him, her frown leaving her as quickly as it had come as he walked forward and swept her off her feet, holding her in his arms as he kissed her. He pulled back and set her on her feet and then looked at her.

"Did you forget that we we're going out dear?" He asked and Artimis blushed.

"No, I just woke up. I was napping. Honey, I don't think I wanna go out." Artimis spoke bluntly and Draco looked at her in concern.

"Why? Are you having morning sickness already?" He asked her worriedly, looking her over.

"No, it's just... just that Alexis isn't here, so that means I have to let Severus watch Selena, and I don't want that." She told him as tears brimmed her eyes and she sat down on the bed, her head in her hands. Draco sat down beside and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Dear, I know you are really upset about how close Selena is to Severus. Hell, I'm a bit jealous, but we have to try and understand that children do that. They cling to a certain role model. She'll grow out of it." Draco consoled her and Artimis just cried.

"But why couldn't she cling to me? I'm her mother. And Severus, A role model? He's an ex-deatheater for god's sake. I don't want my daughter growing up to be like him." Artimis declared and Draco just rubbed her back.

"Honey, please come out with me tonight. I want to celebrate the fact that we will be having another child. Don't you want to celebrate?" He asked her and she nodded at him. He kissed her head and smiled, getting up.

"Good, you go ask Severus to baby-sit, I'll get dressed and then you can get ready and we can leave." He told her humming to himself as he went into their bathroom, closing the door behind him. Artimis sighed and rubbed her forehead. She got up and walked out of her door. She stopped at Severus's room and knocked, knowing he wasn't their, but hoping he was. He wasn't. She walked a little down the hall and entered her daughter's room quietly. She saw that the lights had been turned down and that Severus was sleeping in HER rocking chair with Selena sleeping in his lap. Artimis was enraged. That was her rocking chair, not only was it hers but it belongs to her mother, and her mother's mother and her great-grandmother. Two generations of Entingo had been rocked in that chair, One generation of Callabella's, including herself, and she had rocked her own daughter in that chair. How dare Severus even think of sitting in HER rocking chair? Artimis inhaled and spoke softly, as to not upset or awaken her daughter.

"Severus. Wake up; I need to see you outside." She whispered and he looked up at her and nodded, picking Selena and laying her in her bed. She walked out of the room with Severus behind her and he closed the door softly. He blinked in the bright light of the hall and looked at Artimis expectantly.

"Yes Artimis?" He asked after a minute and Artimis calmed her need to tear him to shreds.

"Me and Draco are going out tonight, to celebrate, and I wanted to know if you would mind babys-"

"No problem." He cut her off before she could finish her sentence, like she knew he would and she growled.

"Ok, we'll be home later. Could you see that she gets dinner and get to b-" He cut in and she shook her head.

"By eight-thirty, absolutely." He finished her sentence for her and she was growing irritated. She walked into her daughter's room, leaving Severus in the hall. She kneeled by her sleeping daughter, kissing her head softly. Selena opened her eyes and looked at her mother sleepily.

"Honey, Mummy and Daddy are going out; Uncle Severus is going to watch you, alright?" She whispered and Selena nodded at her getting up and wiping her eyes.

"Yes Mummy... I'm hungry." Selena stated lowly and Artimis hugged her daughter, picking her up and holding her close. Artimis loved her daughter more than life itself, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why her daughter loved Severus so much. Artimis walked with her daughter out of the room, Selena wrapping her arms around her neck gently. Severus was waiting out there and Artimis rolled her eyes. Artimis handed Selena off to him and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She's hungry. Please, no major desserts for her." Artimis asked and Severus looked at Selena and then her and nodded defeated. Artimis walked back into her room, Severus passing her, carrying the now talkative Selena Malfoy down the stairs. Artimis thought for a moment and turned the corner instead of walking into her bedroom. She walked into the alcove that lead to Remus's room and she knocked on his door.

"Come in." Remus's voice was heard and Artimis entered. Remus was sitting at his fireplace, arguing with Dobby, who was playing wizarding chess with him. He looked up and smiled at her, Dobby silencing.

"Hello Artimis. How are you?" He asked with a glint in his eyes and Artimis knew he knew. She smirked and shook her head.

"Well I am certain my sister has told you of my predicament." Artimis declared and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What predicament?" He questioned and she smirked.

"Well, just that I'm pregnant again, Grandpa." Artimis told him and he grinned ear to ear, getting up and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, smiling that he was happy. He let go of her, backing up and she shook her head in humor as she looked at his grey goatee.

"Oh, and it was Hailey, not Alexis... How far along are you?" Remus asked, looking at her flat stomach.

"We think six weeks, but it could be eight, we're not sure yet. Remus, I have a favor to ask you." Artimis spoke and Remus looked her over with questioning.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked her and she blushed, knowing what she was going to ask him would be odd.

"I need you to watch Severus." She spoke and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's babysitting, you're afraid he won't listen to your orders, so you want me to baby-sit him, right?" Remus joked and Artimis nodded her head at him. He laughed and patted her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Ok, what did you tell him that he needed to do?" Remus spoke after he caught his breath.

"Bed by eight-thirty and no massive desserts. And I am serious about the bed time, because you like to let her slip on it too." Artimis told him with all the authority of a mother and he nodded.

"Ok, bed on time and no super fudge sundaes, can do." Remus spoke, saluting her and she mock saluted him back. She turned and walked out of the room, heading to her own room. She entered it and Draco looked at her oddly.

"What were you arguing with him?" Draco asked and Artimis shook her head, heading to her closet, which had just recently been transformed from a nursery last summer. She dug in her closet for her best looking dress and changed quickly. She marched to the bathroom, determining herself to have a good time. She did her hair and her make-up and then put on her shoes, Draco watching her with a sort of admiration in his eyes.

"What?" She asked him and he smirked.

"Have I told you lately that you are beautiful?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Yes, but you can tell me that as many times as you like." She spoke smirking and she grabbed her purse. Draco walked up, dressed nicely and held his arm out to her.

"Shall we?" He asked her and she took it, walking out the door and heading down to the foyer. They got down there and Artimis's looked in the dining room doors, seeing Severus and Selena both eating and Selena talking quickly. Severus was nodding his head as if he understood her and Artimis growled. Draco turned his head and then shook it, patting Artimis's arm. He let her go and walked into the room where Selena was.

"Honey, we're leaving." Draco spoke and Selena hugged him tightly around the neck, planting a kiss on both his cheeks. Artimis heard him whisper something to Selena and she darted out of her chair, rushing for Artimis. Artimis knew what was coming and braced for it. Selena grabbed a hold of her legs and hugged her tightly. Artimis pried her off and knelt, hugging her daughter tightly. Artimis rubbed her daughter's pitch black hair and whispered softly in her hair.

"You be a good girl, ok? Listen to Uncle Severus. I love you." She told her and Selena squeezed her neck tightly.

"I love you too mummy." Selena told her in her childish voice and then backed up, kissing her cheek softly. Artimis let her go and she skipped back to her chair, climbing up it and sitting across from Severus, going back to her sandwich. Draco walked back to her and Artimis's felt a tug in her heart. Draco took her arm and waved to Remus, who was coming down the stairs. She let him lead her out the doors and then they apparated away to her surprise.

----------------------------

Alexis and Ron apparated back to the Manor, the sky darkening as evening fast approached. Together they burst into the house in their matching orange glory, chanting happily. "Cannon's Rule! Those other guys Drool! WOOHOO!"

Alexis grabbed his hands and made him dance around the Lounge for a few moments, laughing. He laughed then stopped her after a few dizzying spins, and she smiled up at him. He smiled back at her and spoke reluctantly. "Now for the work part of all this. I've got to go write up a report for tomorrow. You go rant at the rest of the household and I'll come up to bed in a while."

Alexis nodded, and Ron hugged her, and then trudged upstairs tiredly to change. Alexis looked around, still feeling exhilarated by the Quidditch match. She never really enjoyed Quidditch all that much before, but being married to Ron for four years had helped her develop a nice liking for it. Kind of hard not to when he worked for the Ministry in the Magical Games department and got free passes and tickets every week or so.

Feeling in the mood for talking, Alexis tramped upstairs, intent on finding Artimis, Remus... even Severus would do. She walked onto the second story, heading towards her niece, Selena's door after hearing voices inside. She put her hand on the handle and was about to open it, hearing a young girl's voice. "Oh no! The evil dragon is coming to eat us! You have to fight him Uncle Sev!"

She pushed open the door curiously, and jumped in surprise as Severus practically lunged at her. He skidded to a halt though, and Alexis stared at him in shock. He stood there, wearing a plastic knight's helmet, a sheet as a cape, and pointing a plastic sword at her.

They stood in silence for a moment, ignoring Selena as she squealed. "It's the scary Aunt Lexy dragon! Run away!" Then, she dove under her bed. Severus gained back his thoughts and straightened quickly; yanking off his helmet and dropping the sword like it had burned him, staring at Alexis with a lost expression as he commented. "I um... thought you were Grandpa, I mean Remus..."

She turned upon hearing footsteps; seeing Remus stalking up to Selena's room, wearing a paper bag designed into a dragon's head on his own head, complete with a paper chain tail. He froze, staring at Alexis through the cut out eyeholes in his mask.

Alexis looked between him and Severus, shaking her head. "You know, if it hadn't been this house, this would be deeply disturbing. But right now, it's just bloody hilarious." She laughed, looking them over with amusement. She closed Selena's door, and walked towards the third floor, stopping once beside Remus to look him over, then continuing on, laughing once again.

She stopped on the stairs, then smirked and pulled out her camera from her bag. She snuck up to Selena's door, Remus having already entered it, and kicked it open, snapping several pictures of the trio staging a mock battle before they knew what had happened.

Alexis then turned and bolted upstairs, until she was safely locked in her Tower. She laughed as she put her camera and hat away, shaking her head. _She's thoroughly corrupted the both of them, to the point of scariness... but yet, it is quite amusing at the same time... glad I'll never have kids..._

Alexis thought to herself as she dressed into her pajamas, yawning tiredly, the events of the day catching up to her. She plopped onto her bed, not bothering to pull the covers up as she turned off the lights, intending to doze until Ron came up.

Alexis awoke from slumber suddenly, feeling something warm being pulled over her. She tiredly looked up into the darkness, seeing Ron tenderly covering her with her blanket, already dressed in his boxers. He smoothed her soft white hair back with a gentle hand and smiled lovingly, and she smiled back up at him as he slid into bed beside her, kissing her head softly. She turned more and snuggled into his warm side as he lay back, wrapping an arm around her, both dozing off contentedly.

------------------------------------

Aaron paced his room, Hailey in the bathroom between their rooms as he debated what it was that he should do.

"She's not going to like this one bit... Well, maybe the second half, but the first is going to anger her." He spoke aloud, turning to pace the other way, his hands folded behind his back.

"I really don't understand why they said it had to be this way. How do I tell her without her killing me? Especially now that's she pregnant, she has those fearful shadow powers. Why can't Dumbledore explain this to her? Just because I'm head Auror doesn't mean that I am fearless, because I fear her wrath." He mumbled, pacing in a hurried pace in his strip of carpet that was wearing away from other pacing sessions.

"She'll blame it on me. I know she will. It's not like I can help it, I fought for her, but I can't fight my own boss." Aaron thought, confused beyond reasoning. Hailey opened the door to the bathroom and then went to open her door to her room. She smirked at him and he smiled, going back to his pacing. She sat down on her bed and he walked in there, plopping down on the floor in front of her. She began to rub his shoulders as he rambled to her.

"How will I tell her, she'll kill me? I mean, I would kill me if I had to give myself this news. What do you think babe?" He asked her and she leaned down and kissed his cheek, moving to kiss his lips. She drew back from him and smirked.

"I think you should get out of your work robes and get your butt in bed, then in the morning, you either tell her and call on Dumbledore to come help you, or call him first." Hailey stated smartly and he nodded, agreeing with her that he did need sleep. He went off to change and then walked back into Hailey's room, crawling into bed with her and falling into a fitful and worrisome sleep.

* * *

**_Now, go on, tell us what you think...  
Look for the next chapter Next Wednesday...  
Toodles,  
DS & ES_**


	2. 2P1 The New Dilemna

**The Adventures of The Misfit Professors  
****Chapter 2 Part 1  
****"The New Dilemma"  
**By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

* * *

Artimis awoke in Draco's arms, lying comfortably in her bed. They had both gotten home late so they both collapsed still dressed. Artimis shrugged Draco off of her, getting up and heading for the bathroom. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed after a quick shower. She hurriedly moved over to her daughter's room, knowing it was too early for her to be up. Artimis walked in the room, smiling at the small form lying asleep in the small bed. She walked over to Selena's bed, pulling the covers up over her shoulders as Selena rolled over, her thumb in her mouth. Artimis smiled at the innocence of the child before her. She turned and turned the lights up a bit, making it dim enough for her to see the toys strewn about the room. Artimis opened the toy box and began her morning ritual of cleaning up the day before's mess. She put away the plastic knights' helmet, shaking her head in amusement. She finished cleaning up the room and then turned the lights on completely. She knelt over her daughter's bed and kissed her forehead, backing up and whispering softly.

"Selena, my darling, it's time to get up."

**_Why do you have to be so loud in the morning... huh?... do you do it just to annoy me? I am tired; shut your damn mind..._** Alexis whined from the other side of their mind link and Artimis snickered, putting up a mind block. Her daughter opened her blue eyes and smiled at her, removing her thumb from her mouth. Artimis put her arms around her and lifted her up, walking her into her bathroom. Artimis sat her daughter on the edge of the bath tub and filled the tub with warm bubbly water. Artimis smiled, for this was her time with Selena, the only time she felt like a real mother. She helped her daughter undressed and climb into the tub, kneeling down beside it.

"Bubbles!" Selena exclaimed with glee, picking a handful up and blowing them away.

"Yes, bubbles, but, it is bath time, so we need to wash." Artimis replied softly, taking a washcloth and washing her daughter's back. Then Selena, with her independent ways, snatched the cloth and began washing herself.

"I can do it." She told her in her cute voice and Artimis leaned back, watching her daughter play around in the bath for about ten minutes. Then Artimis helped her wash her hair and then she got her out of the tub, wrapping her in a big towel. She picked her up and walked out to her room, going over to her dresser.

"What do we want to wear today? Pink, Blue, or Green?" Artimis asked, pulling out three different outfits. Selena seemed to scrutinize them and then grabbed the blue one.

"This one mummy." She spoke and Artimis helped her small child get dressed.

"Are we ready to make breakfast?" Artimis asked and Selena began to jump up and down in excitement.

"I get to mix the pancakes!" She repeated with joy and Artimis nodded, picking her up and walking out of the room, closing the door and turning off the lights. They walked downstairs to the kitchen and began their daily task of Breakfast.

-------------------

Alexis shifted uncomfortably, having awoken from deep sleep by giddy whispers of happiness and childishness. She groaned, burying her head into her pillow without opening her eyes, trying to block out Artimis's cheery voice and lovey dovey feelings. No such luck. _Why does she get up so damn early? She starts breakfast three hours early before anyone even gets up... and now she's corrupting her kid to be the same way... _She thought sleepily, hearing Artimis's cooing to her daughter, feeling that it was way too early for such happiness.Alexis turned on her back roughly and thought grumpily to her best friend and sister.

**_Why do you have to be so loud in the morning... huh?... do you do it just to annoy me? I am tired; shut your damn mind... _**She growled mentally, hearing Artimis snicker once before putting up a mind block. She sighed, and then stretched slightly, feeling a bit sore from the game last night. All that jumping and screaming affected her more than she thought. She shifted into Ron's warm embrace, trying to get comfortable and still feeling irritable about Artimis.

Ron breathed deeply beside her, and then mumbled sleepily. "What's wrong honey? Artimis again?"

"Yeah... way too early for her moods..." Alexis grumbled, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Okay. Just try to get a bit more sleep..." Ron mumbled, dozing off again. He had quickly learned to associate most of Alexis's irritable moods as being caused by her shared feelings and emotions with Artimis. He also learned to shrug them off or wait them out, for it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Alexis sighed, snuggling close to her husband and dozing back off into a light sleep.

"Alexis. Lexy, wake up. Hurry or you won't be able to eat breakfast with me." Ron's voice cut into Alexis's consciousness, feeling him shaking her slightly. Alexis grumbled and opened her eyes, still tired.

"Can we just go out to eat later..." She mumbled, closing her eyes again. Ron chuckled and pulled the covers off her, trying to make her get up.

"I've got to go to work and turn in my report today. Have to eat here this morning." He replied softly, and Alexis groaned, sitting up slightly.

"Fine, fine... guess it gives me a better chance to annoy Snape about his recent... _hobbies_, lately." Alexis spoke, feeling somewhat better at that prospect. She let Ron pull her out of bed, and she dressed quickly into jeans and a halter top, and then followed Ron downstairs to breakfast in the Dining room.

She entered the room, most of the household already seated, as usual. She glanced at Severus, smirking slightly as she took her seat next to Ron.

"So, _Uncle Sev_, what's it today? The second installment of 'Sev the Dragon-Slayer', or will we be treated to something new this evening?" She asked nonchalantly, not looking up as she grabbed a plate.

Severus took it all in stride as he too filled his plate. "I don't know, _Aunt Lexy_, maybe next time you'll come in costume. Then maybe I'd be able to slay a _real_ fire-breathing monster." he replied, smirking. Alexis narrowed her eyes slightly as Artimis commented from behind a huge plate of salad. "Ooohhh... that was harsh."

Alexis glared slightly at her before pulling on a look if calmness. "No, you seem pull it off nicely without me, paper bag dragon head and all, right Remus. By the way,_ your_ costume was quite befitting; the pretty pink ballerinas on your cape were a nice touch Sev."

There were several snickers and laughs that rippled around the table, and Severus shook his head, looking up at her calmly. "Glad you appreciate such a thing. Since pink must be your favorite color."

Alexis bit her tongue at the slightly harsher remarks she had in mind, knowing it would do Selena, who sat not far, eating waffles, no good had she heard them.

She smoothly commented back. "And you would know this, wouldn't you Snape. Seeing as you can't seem to keep your abnormally large nose out of everyone else's business, even if it killed you."

"Does this mean you admit it?" Severus snapped back, glaring at her slightly, though looking smug.

"Not in the least bit Sev. And if I remember correctly, I believe you are the one who fancies that color. What was it, two days ago? I distinctly remember witnessing your afternoon tea party with Selena, and your new style of tying up your hair with those silky pink ribbons Artimis bought her not too long ago." Alexis stated, smirking evilly.

Artimis looked up with surprise from her meal. "WHAT? Oh god... I don't even want to know... my daughter has corrupted him to become a cross dresser..." Artimis mumbled under her breath, but just loud enough to let Alexis hear.

Alexis smiled widely, turning to look at a glowering Snape. "Hey, I didn't know you were a cross-dresser Severus! Boy, you learn something new everyday..." She trailed off, Ron trying his hardest not to laugh as he stuffed his mouth with pancake beside her.

Severus glowered as he replied. "For your information Whyte... Weasley... _whatever_ you call yourself now... I am not a cross-dresser. I merely agree to play dress up with my niece. And, as a side note, who was it exactly that was playing 'Pretty Pretty Princess' the other day?"

Alexis snapped her mouth shut, eyes widening slightly. She swallowed as she hissed quietly. "Who's your source?"

Severus smirked and answered smugly. "You're not the only one who takes pictures."

Alexis glared hatefully at the potions' master, as he did the same. In the moment of relative silence, Selena decided to pipe up.

"What's a cross-dresser?"

Alexis covered her mouth as she laughed aloud, Artimis spitting out ranch dressing as Severus looked at Selena with surprise. He looked to Alexis and spoke harshly. "I blame you Whyte... Weasley... whatever..."

Alexis smiled as she heard Artimis sighed, rubbing her temples as she looked to her husband. "Draco?"

Draco shook his head, holding up his hands. "Hey, your turn. You explain."

Artimis shook her head and turned to Selena, speaking softly. "It's a very bad word okay? Uncle Severus and Aunt Lexy are in big trouble for saying it."

"Are they going to have to go to the Corner?" Selena asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. Wait; let me get the boxing gloves. In this corner, Sev the Dragon-Slayer, and in this corner, Aunt Lexy, the Pretty Pretty Princess. Both of you shut up!" Artimis growled, and Alexis and Severus both glared at her disapprovingly.

Alexis knew that this could go farther than she would like, having these people know she had consented to dress up was bad enough already, no further details were needed. She thought of something, and decided to voice it, both to change the subject and to hopefully rile Artimis.

"So Artimis, why are you eating a salad this morning?"

Artimis looked at her, a bit confused, and replied. "You should already know."

Some looked at Artimis in confusion, and Alexis smirked as realization dawned on Artimis. "Oh, I didn't tell all of you... I'm pregnant again."

Everyone looked up at her in surprised quiet as she smiled proudly. Alexis smirked and spoke in passing. "Yeah, and maybe this one will like you more than Severus."

Draco dropped his fork as Ron swallowed painfully as Artimis narrowed her eyes dangerously, looking murderous. "What did you say?"

Alexis merely smiled innocently, watching Artimis.

"How DARE you." Artimis hissed quietly, trembling slightly where she sat. Draco looked between the two women, seemingly trying to wonder if it were best to move.

"What? It's pretty obvious..." Alexis spoke nonchalantly, but lost some of her confidence as she saw Artimis's eyes clouding over with dark shadow.

"You know that line we're not allowed to cross by calling you MacNair... well; I have a line like that too. And you've just crossed it." Artimis spoke haltingly, standing with anger.

_Oops... a bit too far maybe this time..._ Alexis thought to herself as she stood and attempted to make a run for it. But to her surprise, she was suddenly about ten feet off the ground; arms pinned to her side as a huge hand of shadow latched onto her and lifted her, squeezing slowly. Artimis was glaring angrily at her as she looked up where she held Alexis with her powers.

"My daughter _does NOT_ like Severus more than me... She DOES NOT! How dare you say such a thing?" Artimis yelled with anger, Alexis squirming uncomfortably as the shadow hand tightened around her. Thankfully, Artimis was interrupted by shrill screaming. Looking down the table of staring, shocked Manor occupants, Alexis saw that Selena was screaming her lungs out as she stared fearfully at her mother. She ran to Severus, clutching his arm as she cried. "What is Mummy doing to Aunt Lexy?"

Artimis looked at her daughter with guilt, and the hand of shadow disappeared from around Alexis, allowing her to fall painfully to the hard floor as Artimis dashed toward her child. Alexis paid her no mind as she groaned painfully, head throbbing where she hit the floor. Ron ran up and gently helped her to her feet as she grumbled.

"Damn... mood swings already kicking in... Ron, get me out of here."

She asked quietly as she leaned against him, holding her head. Ron chuckled and shook his head, leading Alexis out of the room before Artimis could resume her yelling.

-----------------------------------

Artimis could not believe her ears when Alexis had said what she had said to her.

_"Yeah, and maybe this one will like you more than Severus."_

Artimis heard her husband drop his fork and took a moment to absorb what Alexis had said. Artimis narrowed her eyes dangerously, looking murderously at Alexis.

"What did you say?" She asked with pure hatred. What made Artimis angrier was that Alexis was smiling like she hadn't done anything.

"How DARE you." Artimis hissed quietly, feeling herself trembling with anger.

"What? It's pretty obvious..." Alexis spoke nonchalantly, and Artimis could not control the outflow of anger that had overcome her. How dare Alexis say such mean, hurtful things to her? Artimis felt the shadows pulling over her eyes and she had crossed that point of no return, Alexis was going to get it.

"You know that line we're not allowed to cross by calling you MacNair... well; I have a line like that too. And you've just crossed it." Artimis spoke haltingly forcing control over herself, but losing as she stood with rage. Artimis saw Alexis get up to move and she instinctively threw her hand out, picking Alexis up with a fist of Shadow. She squeezed Alexis slowly, trying to contain the anger that had overtaken her far more quickly then she would have liked. Artimis glared angrily at Alexis as she looked up to where she held Alexis with her powers.

"My daughter _does NOT_ like Severus more than me... She DOES NOT! How dare you say such a thing?" Artimis yelled with anger, enraged. Artimis could see Alexis squirming painfully and Artimis just squeezed a little tighter. Then Artimis heard something that would make her regret her anger, a shrill scream. Artimis looked down the table a bit, to where her daughter was sitting and was shocked to see her daughter screaming at the top of her lungs a look of fear on her face. She watched as Selena rushed from her chair, clinging to Severus and crying. She asked in loud fearful voice.

"What is Mummy doing to Aunt Lexy?"

Artimis looked at her daughter with guilt, confusion and sorrow filing her as she dropped her arm, the shadows fading back into her. Artimis quickly dove for Selena, pulling her to her and whispering softly to her.

"It's ok honey. Mummy didn't mean to scare you." Artimis spoke, crying in her child's hair. Artimis had never ever wished for her child to look upon her with fear and the look that Selena had given her broke her heart. Selena struggled a bit against her and then calmed after hearing the sobs coming from Artimis.

"I'm so sorry baby. I promise never to scare you like that again." Artimis spoke, patting her daughter's hair. She felt Selena hug her around the neck and begin to cry with her. Artimis held her daughter tightly, feeling like a very terrible mother. She overheard Hermione's voice speak out above the silence.

"Where is Alexis, she aught to be ashamed of herself. She knew Artimis was pregnant and baited her into using her powers."

Artimis ignored them as she hugged Selena, her tears dying down. She held the small girl to her, relieved that Selena had not become afraid of her. She backed away from Selena, and looked in to her daughter's tear-stained eyes. She wiped away the tears and smiled at her.

"Its ok sweetheart. Aunt Lexy is alright. Mummy didn't hurt her. It's alright." She reassured her daughter as much as she did herself. Selena nodded at her. Then as Artimis went to say something, she had a sudden urge to throw up. She quickly scrambled to her feet and dove into the kitchen, finding the nearest available garbage can. She wiped her mouth after she was finished, hating this part of pregnancy. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. She began to cry again.

"Did you see the way she looked at me? She looked at me like I was some kind of Monster. My own daughter." She whined and Draco kissed her head sighing.

"She was just scared; she's never seen you when you were pregnant. She doesn't know that you can bend shadows to your will. Relax, she is ok now." Draco told her and there was a knock on the kitchen door. Artimis looked up and Aaron poked his head in.

"Um... Artimis, when you are finished, I need to speak to you." He spoke worriedly and she nodded, looking, turning and walking toward the door where Aaron was.

"Yes?" She asked and he frowned.

"Can we go into the Lounge?" He asked her and she looked at him, oddly, following him. They entered the lounge and he closed the doors, looking at Artimis worriedly.

"Artimis, I have some bad news. You need to sit down." He told her and Artimis looked at him in confusion, sitting down on the couch.

"What is it?" She asked him and he sat down, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well, the ministry has been informed of your, condition, and well, they passed down a statement, that you are not going to like." He told her and she glared at him, wondering what this could mean.

"What?" She asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know how to say this Artimis; you've been my friend for years..." He began and Artimis was growing annoyed.

"Spill it." She told him and he shook his head, looking her in the eyes.

"The Minister, himself, said that seeing how you have done so much for the ministry as it, that maybe it would be a good idea for you to spend some time with your children." Aaron spoke hesitantly and Artimis took a minute to comprehend what she was being told.

"What?" She demanded and Aaron winced.

"They want you to retire Artimis. They don't think a mother of two should be out, hunting down the remains of Voldemort's army." He spoke more plainly and Artimis stood up enraged, fuming mad.

"They want me to do what? Retire! I'm only twenty-eight years old. I can't retire, I'd go nuts. I have to work." Artimis exclaimed in anger, pacing the room quickly.

Aaron nodded his head and sighed.

"Dumbledore also agreed with the thought that you with nothing to do would be a bad idea. SO he came up with a solution. He'll be here after lunchtime, and he'll explain it all." Aaron spoke and Artimis turned to look at him.

"How did the Ministry find out I was Pregnant, AARON!" Artimis yelled and he winced, hoping she wouldn't ask.

"I, well, I informed them that you would probably be needing to go on Maternity leave in a few months and they passed this message down to me." He defended and Artimis glared in anger.

"So, in other words, you ruined my career!" Artimis hissed, picking up a vase and chucking it at him. He dodged it and scrambled out of the room as Artimis chucked a lamp at his head. Artimis was fuming mad as she paced the room, infuriated that the 'mini's' thought that just because she had kids meant she could not be an effective Auror. Hell, she knew for a fact that she was one of the best there was. And now she was being forced into retirement, by the very Ministry she spent the last eleven years fighting for. Oh, she was angry. Artimis stormed off to her room, not wanting to see anyone. She walked in and locked the door, knowing Draco was at work and nobody else could unlock her door. She crumpled into bed and stared at her ceiling, trying to imagine her life without fighting. She wiped away tears as she tried to think of what Dumbledore had in store for her.

--------------------------

Severus was dragged to Selena's room by the small girl, him not really giving much protest in the matter. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, Selena crawling up into his lap, oddly silent.

"Selena, what is the matter?" He asked her lowly and she frowned at him.

"Is mummy evil?" Selena asked fearfully, her eyes on the near verge of tears. Severus was at a loss of words for a moment. Then he moved her hair away from her teary eyes and shook his head.

"No, Mummy is not evil. You know how Aunt Lexy has her fire powers?" He spoke softly and she smiled, shaking her head.

"And she makes pretty balls of green for me to look at." Selena chimed in and he nodded a bit disgruntled.

"Yes, she does. Well, mummy has a power too, but she only has it sometimes, not all the time, like your Aunt Lexy." He informed her slowly, making sure she understood him.

"Why only sometimes? What makes it happen?" She questioned with innocence and he froze, not knowing how to explain why Artimis has shadow powers now and not before.

"That is a question you need to ask Mummy. Look, it's almost tea time." He stated, hoping to deter Selena from asking anymore questions. She smiled and jumped off of his lap, moving over to her toy box.

"We should have a tea party with Auntie Lexy, to make her feel better." Selena told him and he shook his head.

"Honey, I am sure that Aunt Lexy is busy and doesn't want a tea party." He informed her and she turned to look at him sorrowfully.

"She doesn't wanna have tea with me?" She whined and Severus knew the tears were coming quickly if he didn't do something.

"No, it's just that she has to work, and do papers." He spoke softly, walking over to her and trying to figure out how to get this idea out of her head. He really didn't want to spend the next half an hour playing nice with Alexis. Selena looked at him with tears in her eyes and began to cry.

"I wanna have a tea party with her. Please, please, Uncle Sev." She cried and he knew that he had just lost this battle. He knelt down in front of her and wiped away her tears.

"Ok, we'll go ask Aunt Lexy is she wants to have a tea party with us." He gave in and she smiled, hugging while yelling loudly.

"YAY!"

He stood up, still holding Selena and positioned her on his hip, carrying her as he walked out the door, hoping Alexis didn't see the opportunity to torture him as they head up to Alexis's tower.

------------------------

Alexis plopped backwards onto her bed as Ron gathered the last of his things, preparing to leave for work once again. She looked up at the ceiling in boredom until Ron loomed over her, smiling.

"Gotta go. Don't make Artimis too angry; don't want to come home to having to untie you from the balcony railings again."

Alexis smirked, remembering that day. "Kay. I'll wait till you get home." She replied smartly and he shook his head in amusement. He then leaned down and kissed her goodbye, smoothing her hair from her face tenderly. He crawled backwards off the bed and waved as Alexis watched him go with a smile. She looked back up at the ceiling as the Tower doors closed, putting her hands behind her head.

"Hmm... should really fix that hole in the ceiling... don't rightly remember where that one came from..." Alexis mumbled to herself as she stared at the blemish in the roof of her room with slight wonder. She then heard a knock on the door, and sat up in bewilderment.

"Either Ron forgot something or Artimis wants to yell at me more... but, neither of them knocks..." She explained to herself as she jumped off her bed and made her way to the door. She pulled it open with interest, but that quickly faded as she saw who was standing at her door. Severus stood there with a slightly annoyed expression, Selena held in his arms against his hip.

Alexis couldn't help but smirk at that scene, wondering with amusement whether Severus should've been the mother. She then sighed and spoke in a monotone. "Oh, it's you. Yippee."

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly, and then looked to Selena, speaking quietly. "Well, go on and ask her."

Selena put on an innocent smile and asked wonderingly. "Aunt Lexy, will you have a tea party with us?"

_You have got to be kidding..._ Alexis thought to herself as she spoke. "Us? You don't mean... oh, not happening..." Alexis grumbled, glaring slightly at Severus.

Severus glared back as he replied. "I protested as much as I could manage."

"Well, you must be losing your touch then..." Alexis sneered.

"She broke out in tears. I had no choice but to agree." Severus explained quietly with regret as Selena watched Alexis with expectant blue eyes.

"Oh no, she doesn't control me. I do what I want; she has no say so over it..." Alexis mocked him with a smug look and Severus glowered angrily.

"She doesn't. I merely consent to her requests." Severus informed simply.

"So you willingly and gladly consent to wear your hair in ribbons and sport a pink tutu?" Alexis asked as she smirked mischievously.

"For the last time, it was _not_ a tutu. And that isn't the subject at the moment. Selena asked you a question, what is your answer?" Severus growled, Selena smiling sweetly at Alexis. Alexis sighed, and then smiled back apologetically.

"Honey, I've got... work to do. And... Papers. I don't think I'd be able to this afternoon..." Alexis explained slowly, and Selena pouted slightly as Severus spoke to her.

"I said she would most likely be busy today... we can go ask Grandpa Remus to join us..."

"But he's taking a nap and I want to have a tea party with Aunt Lexy!" Selena exclaimed in a whiny voice, eyes shining.

Severus sighed, looking to Alexis and asking quietly. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but I can't take the crying... I can't believe I'm saying this, but please Alexis."

Alexis stared at him in wonder. _Severus is actually being polite to me... asking me instead of demanding... I think I should be scared..._ Alexis thought to herself as spoke again. "But Selena..."

"PLEASE? Pretty please with whip cream, cherries, chocolate and peanuts on it?" Selena whined loudly, her lower lip trembling as she looked at Alexis.

Alexis sighed and rubbed her temples, knowing she would regret this later. But if it made the kid happy and quiet... oh, why the hell not.

"Fine Selena." She sighed and the girl smiled widely as she clapped her hands with glee. Alexis stepped aside and gestured to her room, grumbling. "Well, come in then..."

Severus stepped in the door with Selena and Alexis shut it behind him, not wishing for anyone to be walking by and spotting this taking place. She asked Severus quietly. "How long do these tea parties usually last?"

"About a half hour." He replied as he set the child down on her feet. Alexis groaned inwardly. "A whole thirty minutes of being civil towards you... oh joy..."

Severus rolled his eyes as he helped Selena set up her table, chairs, and dishes as Alexis watched. After everything had been set up, Alexis added in quickly before Selena spoke up. "One thing though, I'm not wearing a dress this time. Severus can dress up all he wants, but I'm sitting that part out."

"Okay Auntie. Uncle Sev, you sit here, Aunt Lexy, you sit next to him." Selena spoke up, pointing to each seat in turn. Severus smiled and thanked her as he sat. Alexis looked the seat over, slowly sitting into the low piece of furniture.

"Seats are so bloody small..." Alexis grumbled under her breath as she carefully situated herself so she wouldn't fall off of it. Severus leaned in slightly and whispered back. "That's when you enlarge it without her knowing, or is that too hard for you to comprehend?"

Alexis glared slightly as she thought to herself. _Just had to add in that little tidbit... never a normal sentence out of this jerk... and he wonders why I mock him the way I do... _

She discreetly widened the chair for herself, smiling sweetly at Selena as she stood and picked up her teapot. She turned to Severus and asked chipperly. "Some tea, Uncle Sev?"

"Why, yes please Miss Selena." he replied, smiling slightly as Selena poured him some of the drink, humming to herself. She turned to Alexis, asking again. "Would you like some tea too, Aunt Lexy?"

"Sure Selena." She replied nonchalantly, and Severus stared at her a bit disapprovingly. She gave him the 'What?' expression as Selena filled her cup as well. Severus shook his head, turning to his small plate as Selena filled her cup, speaking quietly. "And some tea for me. Good. Now we can drink it."

She raised her cup, Severus as well, both sipping out of it slowly. Alexis looked at the tiny cup, thinking that the amount in it could barely quench the thirst of a bird. She raised the cup, drinking the cold liquid, frowning at the taste.

"This is tea?"

"Yep. You like it?" Selena asked happily. Alexis smiled and lied. "Oh yes, it's delicious." She grumbled to Severus as she turned to her plate of cookies. "What is this?"

Severus sighed and replied. "It's apple juice."

Alexis leaned back in her chair, frowning at her cup. "Oh... I hate apple juice... why not just use real tea?"

"Artimis said apple juice was healthier for her. And less caffeine." He replied, finishing the last sips of his drink. Alexis sighed, putting her cup down, having drained it in one gulp. _I'm at a tea party and don't even get real tea... something's wrong here..._

Selena was trying to whistle to herself as she pulled over her plate of cookies, and Severus interrupted her. "No Selena. Like this." He spoke, and then showed her how to whistle. Alexis smirked, shaking her head as she watched Selena imitate him and actually succeed, though sounding a bit squeaky. She happily continued whistling some random notes as she held out the plate of cookies to Severus.

"Thank you Selena." He told her as he selected a cookie and set it on his plate. Selena held the plate out to Alexis, and she asked as she surveyed the cookies. "Are they chocolate chip?"

Severus sighed in frustration as he snapped slightly. "Does it matter? Just take a cookie."

"Uncle Sev, be nice. She's the company. Yep, they're chocolate chipped." Selena scolded Severus, and then answered Alexis. Alexis smiled smugly at Severus and took a cookie, taking a bite out of it as Severus glared at her, making sure Selena didn't see him.

"Not yet Aunt Lexy! I need one first!" Selena whined as she stared disapprovingly at Alexis. Alexis sighed and put down her cookie. Selena nodded, sitting in her seat and putting the plate down in front of her, studying the cookies intently to decide which one was most delectable. Alexis grumbled under her breath. "Some many bloody rules to such a simple kid game..."

Severus smirked and commented. "Deprived of tea parties as a child Alexis?"

Alexis glared at him and growled back. "No, I played with voodoo dolls up until my fifth year in school, most of them resembling a certain potion's master."

Severus glowered at her hatefully as Selena interrupted. "Okay. Now you can eat them."

Severus refrained from commenting by taking a bite of his cookie, still glaring at Alexis. Alexis smiled smugly as she leaned back in her chair, munching on her cookie as well.

There was a knock on her door, and Alexis froze in slight panic. Her doors were opened and Remus's head popped into view, smiling at them. "Heard there was a tea party taking place up here. Mind if I join?"

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't someone else. She could handle Remus knowing, he did these things of his own accord anyway. Selena jumped up and yipped happily. "Grandpa! Yay! Come sit by me. No, sit next to Aunt Lexy."

She demanded, pointing to the empty seat. Remus smiled and entered, closing the door behind him and taking his seat on the small chair. As Selena filled his cup, he asked Severus chipperly. "So, what'd I miss?"

"The first cup of tea, awkward silence, cookies, some arguing... nothing really important." Severus replied, glaring once again at Alexis. _You know... I think all he ever does is glare... gets boring after a while..._ Alexis thought to herself bored, finishing her cookie.

More 'tea' and small chit chat resumed for another ten minutes, mostly Selena doing the talking. Remus tried to start conversation once or twice, but Alexis and Severus were content enough to merely glare at each other and sip their so called tea. Alexis soon realized that it was getting dangerously close to half an hour, and looking to Severus, she saw that he was watching the same clock.

Alexis was about to say something concerning the blessed end of their little 'party', but Severus beat her too it. "Selena, I do believe it is lunchtime."

"Yay! I want peanut butter and jelly!" She yelled happily, jumping up.

"Thank god..." Alexis grumbled to herself and stood, Severus doing the same. Remus first finished his fourteenth cup of 'tea', and then stood as well, stretching. "I could do with a sandwich as well. You two are horrible at small talk. You think you'd get bored with merely glaring and drinking tea for a half hour straight..." He spoke, looking between them.

"We've learned to be content with it." Severus commented back, and this time Alexis agreed with him. She gladly helped the clean up, escorting them to the door and practically pushing them out the door, thanking Selena for the wonderful tea party as they left. She closed the door behind them, leaning against it and sighing with relief.

"Gotta make up better excuses to get out of those..." She commented to herself as she shook her head wearily.

-----------------------------------

Artimis awoke in the mid morning, frustrated and hoping against her own knowledge that Aaron hadn't really told her she was being forced into retirement. She got up; looking at the clock, figuring it was about lunchtime. She unlocked her door, walking down the stairs to the dining room, where she could already hear Remus and some other voices in the room. She walked in and shook her head at the sight before her. Remus and Severus were both trying to teach Selena how to make her own sandwich and they were both only succeeding in being covered with strawberry jam. Artimis snickered and walked up behind her daughter, rolling her eyes at the two men at her side. Artimis wrapped her hand around her daughter's hand, which was holding a plastic knife and she cooed softly.

"Smooth it like this... It keeps you from mashing your bread." She informed her daughter, who let her glide her hand over the already mangled slice of bread. Artimis backed up as Selena closed her sandwich and got down off of her stool that she was standing on. She walked over to her chair, and Artimis followed, holding the plate for her. She set it down on Selena's placemat and then turned around summoning a glass of juice for her daughter. She set it down and Selena smiled at her, already having a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly. Artimis turned to Severus and Remus, who were finishing their own sandwiches, them playing a tug of war of sorts with the peanut butter.

"Why doesn't one of you wait till the other is done?" Artimis asked them, rolling her eyes as she summoned herself a glass of tea.

"Artimis, we've got it." Remus replied as he snatched the jar away from Severus who just contently spread the rest of his peanut butter on his sandwich. Artimis rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, fixing herself a ham sandwich. She walked back out and sat next to Selena, smiling as Selena drank from her cup.

"So, how was our morning tea party?" She asked Selena and she giggled at her.

"We had it in Auntie Lexy's room. She and Uncle Sev had to play nice. And then Grandpa came and had tea too. It was fun. You should come next time mummy." She whisked out quickly and Artimis smirked, just barely catching all her daughter said. Artimis turned to Severus, who was trying to gesture to Selena to wipe her mouth.

"So, you and our _darling_ Alexis had to play nice. How, pray tell, did that go?" She asked, still furious with Alexis for her words.

"Well, for as long as I was there, those two just glared at each other." Remus chimed in. Artimis shook her head as she took a bite of her sandwich. Lunch was being enjoyed silently until Alexis entered the room. Artimis looked at her like she wasn't there and went back to her sandwich. Artimis heard Remus cough and looked between the two as if expecting to need to flee and Artimis could see that Severus was thinking of a way to get Selena from across the table without getting between the two of them. Artimis smirked as she continued eating, smiling at Selena, who must have sensed the conflict rising. Then Selena asked in a lowly voice, almost a whisper.

"Mummy, why do you have powers only sometimes, not all the times, like Aunt Lexy?" She asked and Artimis almost choked on a bite of ham. She hadn't quite thought of how to explain to her daughter what was going on. Artimis turned to Selena, seeing Alexis watched her out of the corner of her eyes, but still not acknowledging her.

"Well, honey, Mummy only has powers when she is pregnant." Artimis explained and Selena looked confused, furrowing her forehead.

"What is that?" She asked and Artimis smirked, shaking her head.

"It means mummy is going to have another baby. And you're going to be a big sister." She explained as simply as she could and Selena still looked confused.

"Artimis." She heard Severus speak and she turned to look at him.

"Hmm?" She grunted and he shook his head.

"You might want to try and explain it to her when you are showing; it might be easier for-"

"Don't tell me how to explain something to my daughter Severus." She cut him off, a bit fed up with him at the moment. Severus shook his head and leaned back in his chair, obviously not wanting a repeat of this morning. Artimis was about to continue talking to her daughter when there was a knock at the dining room door and everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing there.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked and Artimis saw Selena's eyes go wide with excitement.

"DUMBLYDORE!" She yelled, leaping from her seat and hugging the tall wizard. He smirked down at her and kneeled to her level when she let go.

"Well Hello Miss Selena, how are we today?" He asked her and Artimis came to realize that it was not a dream; Aaron had told her that she was being forced into retirement. She looked at Dumbledore and tears began streaming down her face. She sniffled, trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to come. Remus put his hand over hers and looked at her with worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Severus got up and began to walk toward the door. Artimis nodded and Dumbledore stood, Selena popping a lemon drop into her mouth. Artimis met his gaze and he nodded at her.

"Severus, would you please take Selena elsewhere and Remus if you wouldn't mind, I and Mrs. Malfoy have something of importance to discuss." Dumbledore spoke and they both nodded, Severus taking Selena's hand and walking her out as Remus looked curiously at Artimis and then Dumbledore. As they left, closing the doors behind him, Alexis looked between Artimis and Dumbledore with confusion, slowly standing and walking into the Kitchen, watching them suspiciously before closing the doors behind her. She left the room and Artimis began to sob, pushing her plate away and laying her head on the table. Artimis heard Dumbledore walk over toward her and sit in the chair next to her. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder as Dumbledore spoke to her.

"Artimis, come now, crying should not be wasted over such menial things as this. The reasoning for my visit is not that bad, now is it?" He asked and Artimis had cried to the point of hiccups.

"They aren't forcing you to (hic) retire... You're older than (hic) I am and they aren't making you (hic) retire." She told him, her face still on the polished wood of the table.

"I also do not have a daughter who needs me and one on the way." Dumbledore informed her and Artimis sighed.

"But it's retirement; it's having nothing to do all day." She declared and he chuckled.

"There is always another side to a conversation, most just need to take the time to reason it out. I take it Mr. Billord did not tell you of my offer." Dumbledore asked in his cheery and wise voice, and Artimis looked at him, wiping her face.

"No he didn't, he said you would." She told him and he smiled at her.

"Well, as I am sure you are well aware, Severus has been thinking about retiring for the past two years. In fact, that has been the general content of his conversations for the last few months." He informed her with slight amusement and she nodded, knowing how he has said that because he wanted for once to relax.

"Well, we can't very well have some unknown character fill in his place when persons of potential are already within our reach. It is obvious that someone with your potion's expertise, your knowledge of the art, would make you a great replacement for Professor Snape." Dumbledore told her and she furrowed her forehead at him.

"You want me to teach? Potions?" She asked him and he nodded, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, well, first, I would want you to understudy with Severus, so that you may get a feel for teaching." He told her matter of factly and she looked at him like he was nuts.

"You're kidding, Sev, would never agree to me understudying under him. And I'd be the only freaking understudy." She exclaimed and Dumbledore pushed his spectacles up his nose, shaking his head.

"Actually, Professor McGonagall, Professor Hagrid and Professor Lupin will all have understudies as well; those deciding that retirement would do them some good. Peace is a widely sought over principle in these lighter times. I have already selected the new Transfiguration teacher. A young man who attended Durmstrang, bright young man, quite talkative, goes by Eric." Dumbledore rambled and Artimis shook her head.

"And you have selected me to be the new potion's mistress." She asked him with a heavy mind.

"Yes, that is if you agree." He told her patiently and Artimis rubbed her forehead.

"Only if Alexis comes with me. I have never worked without her, and I don't plan on doing that now." Artimis told him and he smirked at her.

"I was hoping Mrs. Weasley would come as well, for I have a Defense against the Dark Arts Job and a Care of Magical Creatures position that will need to be filled. And I believe that separating you two would result in even greater problems than there have already been." Dumbledore informed her with a small smile and Artimis nodded her head.

"I will talk to her about it. Do I have to get back to you with an answer any time soon?" Artimis asked him with curiosity and he smiled.

"I think the end of this week would be a good time frame, enough to convince Mrs. Weasley and make her more comfortable with the idea. Until then, take care." Dumbledore informed her as he got up and Artimis watched him leave, trying to figure out how to convince Alexis to retire with her, well, not really retire as much as transfer jobs. Artimis was sitting in silence when the doors from the kitchen opened and Alexis looked at her with disbelief.

"You want me to do _what_!"

* * *

_**You Know, If i was mean,  
I'd leave you here and not post the second part,  
but we love our fans to much to much,  
so here comes part 2  
**Deep Shadows_


	3. 2P2 To Teach or Not To Teach

**The Adventures of The Misfit Professors  
****Chapter 2 Part 2  
****"To Teach or Not to Teach, That is the Question"  
**By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker

* * *

Alexis leaned her head against the doors leading into the Dining room after a few minutes of sitting in silence, wondering what it was Dumbledore wanted to talk to Artimis about. First the voices were soft and muffled, but Alexis's keen ears picked out the last few sentences of their discussion.

"And you have selected me to be the new potion's mistress." Alexis heard Artimis state, and she smirked. _Artimis, as a teacher? Oh, that's going to be interesting... _She thought smugly to herself as Dumbledore's voice added. "Yes, that is if you agree."

Then Alexis heard something that made her breath hitch in her throat.

"Only if Alexis comes with me. I have never worked without her, and I don't plan on doing that now." Artimis asked solidly, and Alexis's eyes widened. _She does not possibly think that I would give up fighting just to lecture a bunch of kids every day... thought she was smarter than that..._

"I was hoping Mrs. Weasley would come as well, for I have a Defense against the Dark Arts Job and a Care of Magical Creatures position that will need to be filled. And I believe that separating you two would result in even greater problems than there have already been." Dumbledore's voice commented, and Alexis narrowed her eyes in slight anger. The old coot was already on Artimis's side! Was there anybody she could turn to now!

"I will talk to her about it. Do I have to get back to you with an answer any time soon?" Artimis asked him with curiosity in her voice and Alexis had to keep from snorting aloud. _Yeah, because it would take a long time to convince me to give up fighting..._

"I think the end of this week would be a good time frame, enough to convince Mrs. Weasley and make her more comfortable with the idea. Until then, take care." Dumbledore spoke and Alexis sneered to herself. "More comfortable my ass... I can't believe Artimis practically volunteered me for the job..."

She waited a few minutes until she knew Dumbledore had left, then stood straight, intending to tell Artimis a thing or two.

She flung open the doors to the dining room, fists clenched as she hissed. "You want me to do _what_!"

Artimis looked at her with slight surprise before answering softly. "Well, so much for trying to find a way to talk to you about it..."

"Yeah, I'd say so. And before you say anything else. The answer is NO. I love ya and all, but this is pushing it." Alexis growled, and Artimis looked at her with wide eyes. But Alexis wouldn't be calmed by the puppy dog look this time.

"But Alexis... think about it. If I'm off teaching, and you're out on a mission, who're you gonna trust to watch your back all the time? Ron? He's not an Auror; he can't go on missions with you." Artimis stated matter of factly, watching Alexis calmly.

Alexis shook her head, starting to sound desperate. "I can't Artimis. I can't give up fighting. That's what I know best! It would drive me nuts if I had to quit... You know this..."

"Yes I do. But we always agreed we'd fight together, as a team. There won't be a team if I'm teaching, by myself. And who's gonna save your ass when you lose it?" Artimis spoke, looking smugger by the minute.

Alexis shook her head, backing up a step towards the doors. "I can't teach. Even if I could, I'd be miserable. No fighting, no ambushing, can't use my Flame powers... that's just horror in itself..." Alexis rambled off, listing things she wouldn't be able to do in a classroom. Artimis stood, and Alexis stopped ranting, backing up another few steps. _Not giving in to her... not this time... this is my limit..._

"Please Alexis. You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Artimis spoke pleadingly, walking towards Alexis.

Alexis shook her head frantically. "Don't even pull that crap... you know what, I don't have to take this... I'm outta here..." She mumbled before turning tail and racing out of the Dining room, Artimis watching her go with a smug smirk.

Alexis stalked towards the stairs, grumbling under her breath. "Has to bring out the heavy artillery does she... well, I know when to run..." As she stomped upstairs towards her Tower, she met Aaron on his way down. He smiled at her as she ignored him, walking towards the third floor.

"Oh Alexis, I was meaning to talk to you about something..." Aaron asked, stopping in the hall. Alexis immediately stopped in her tracks, one hand on the stair rails, though didn't turn around. She narrowed her eyes as she thought warily. _Now, what would Aaron, the Head Auror, want to talk to me about? It's _so_ hard to guess..._

"Yeah Aaron." Alexis sighed, finally turning around, seeing Aaron standing there, smiling innocently.

"Well, I heard how Artimis would be transferring her career to teaching, and it was brought to my attention that there were still positions open at Hogwarts..."

Alexis shook her head frantically as she stared at him wide eyed. "No, not you too... I'm sticking with my current career. I don't have kids, I'm not disabled, and I don't need to quit fighting. And you can't dangle my job above my head like that..." She growled, backing up a step as Aaron stepped towards her.

"I'm not doing that; I'm just saying that it would nice if you decided to teach with Artimis. Pretty soon, there will be no Death eaters left to track down, now that nobody's recruiting them anymore. Missions will become less frequent; you'll get more bored, stay at home more often..."

"I'm happy to fight until that day comes, thank you. I'll worry about what to do when that day is here." Alexis snapped at him none too politely, and he shook his head.

"Alexis, you need to start looking out for your future. Now don't get me wrong, you're a good fighter, a great Auror. But you leaving to help Artimis at Hogwarts wouldn't hurt us too much; we've got enough Aurors to do us good. And we wouldn't have to worry too much when you lose your cool. Artimis won't be there to calm you when it happens... and we can't." Aaron informed gently, knowing Alexis was touchy about this.

Alexis glared, shaking her head. "I _like_ my job. I'm _keeping_ my job. I'm _not leaving_ my job. Plain and simple. Goodbye." She growled turning and hastily going to the third floor, Aaron shaking his head as he watched her go.

"Can't believe these people... conspiring to make me retire... that makes me sound old, I hate that..." Alexis grumbled darkly as she entered the peacefulness of the library, plopping in a chair and rubbing her temples, sighing to herself as the points Artimis and Aaron brought up continued to swirl in her head.

--------------------

Artimis had known that Alexis would not take this news well, but then again, Artimis knew she had all the weapons needed to make Alexis want to teach. Artimis walked from Harry's room, just getting done telling him the situation and he was more than happy to help Artimis convince Alexis. He was tired of coming home with singed hair. Artimis stalked over to her daughter's room, intent on having Selena pull the innocent puppy dog eyes. Artimis walked in without knowing and snickered as she saw Selena lying on the floor on her stomach, coloring while Severus also laid on the floor, reading a book to himself, glancing over to Selena every page or so.

"Selena, honey, mummy needs your help." Artimis spoke and Severus looked up at her with caution. Selena looked up at Artimis and smiled, picking up her picture to show her.

"Look mummy, it's for Auntie Lexy. See that's her-" Selena spoke, pointing to a green blob of crayon. "- and that's the house, and you and daddy and Uncle Sev and me, and she chasing us." Selena spoke and Artimis smirked, looking at her daughter's interpretation of Alexis's anger.

"Selena, honey, would you go find Auntie Lexy and ask her about her going to work with mummy and Dumbledore?" Artimis spoke and Severus stood, looking at her like she was mad as Selena rushed out of the room.

"What was that?" He asked her, closing the book and looking at her closely.

"Well, Dumbledore has asked me to become your understudy this year. And I said only if Alexis comes to Hogwarts too." Artimis told him and his jaw dropped nearly to the floor.

"You what?" He asked in shock and Artimis knew he would not like this news.

"I spend eight glorious months at Hogwarts away from her, and now, you are telling me that I may very well have to tolerate her there too?" He demanded and Artimis shook her head.

"Yes, because I don't want to work away from her." Artimis told him and he shook his head, rubbing his forehead.

"Separation anxiety much? I think you'll be fine." He declared and Artimis rolled her eyes.

"Think about this Severus. If I'm your understudy this year, while I am pregnant, are you sure you don't want her around to stop me from trying to kill you again?" She asked and he looked at her with shock.

"Oh god, that's right. Your moods swings will drive me up a wall almost as much as her. Is Dumbledore intent on driving me insane in my last year?" Severus asked as he walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Artimis asked him and he rolled his eyes at her.

"To find your daughter..." He spoke as he left the room. Artimis smirked as she walked over to the place where Severus had set his book down. She picked it up and laughed as she read the title, _101 Ways to Avoid Being Killed by a Pregnant Woman..._ She rolled her eyes and put it back down; glad he was at least trying to avoid making her angry this time. She left the room and went off to find someone else to convert to convincing Alexis to become a teacher. Something in Artimis made her feel as if this is what they were supposed to do. Even thought she hated the idea of giving up fighting, she knew that something was going to happen that needed her AND Alexis at Hogwarts.

--------------------------

Alexis lay sprawled on one of the chairs in the Library, hoping that no one else would try to persuade her to leave her job. She heard the small pitter patter of feet running towards the Library, and looked towards the door with hopelessness.

Selena ran into view, smiling brightly and clutching a piece of paper in her hand. "Oh no, now they've corrupted her..." Alexis groaned to herself as Selena ran up, squealing. "Aunt Lexy! Aunt Lexy! I made you a picture! Look..."

Alexis sat up, thinking maybe that Selena _wasn't_ in on the scheme. She smiled as Selena ran up to her, spreading the picture out on Alexis's legs and pointing to it, explaining. "Look right here. This is you, and the blue one is me, and there's mummy, daddy, and Uncle Sev. This is the house, and you're outside chasing us around it!"

Alexis smirked, looking at the bright green glob that indicated her in one of her temper tantrums. She laughed as she exclaimed. "This is a good one Selena. I'll add it to my collection."

Selena beamed proudly as Alexis took the picture, and then asked quizzically. "Aunt Lexy? Are you going to work with Mummy and Dumblydore?"

Alexis froze, looking down at the small girl. _Yep, knew Artimis would get to the kid..._ "Uh, I don't know about that sweetie..."

"Cause if you do, I can play with you more! Mummy said I was going to, and then you, I, and Uncle Sev can have more tea parties!" She cut her off, looking excitedly up at Alexis. Alexis frowned slightly, not wanting to disappoint her, but not wanting to lie to her either. "Well, Aunt Lexy has to think about it. But I don't think I can Selena..."

"Yay! Aunt Lexy's going to school with me!" Selena screeched with delight, and Alexis sighed, shaking her head and the child's incomprehension. Then from outside, she heard a familiar annoying voice. "Selena, where are you..."

Selena turned towards the door, calling out. "In here with Aunt Lexy, Uncle Sev!"

"Oh joy, now him..." Alexis grumbled to herself as Severus walked in. Selena ran to him and he picked her up, looking to Alexis, who watched him warily. He seemed about to say something, but Alexis cut him off before he could start.

"No. Not gonna listen to your reasons either, whatever they may be." She snapped, crossing her arms. Severus raised an eyebrow, then stated. "You must be mistaken. Unlike the others, I am encouraging you not to take the job."

Alexis looked at him in confusion as he continued. "Do you honestly think I want you to work with me? When I put up with you enough already? I don't need to deal with the stress of seeing you every day of the year. Hogwarts used to be my refuge away from you; I'll have no place to run to if you also work there. Please, ignore them. You don't want to teach, so don't teach. _Please_."

Alexis looked at him with surprise. Once again, he was asking her to do something, politely, almost pleadingly. _If I wasn't upset, this would be amusing... you mean I'd get to torment Snape every day? Wow... but, wait... I know now. Artimis sent him up here to play that reverse-psychology trick on me... I see how it is..._

Alexis thought to herself, though, it was probably true that Severus didn't want Alexis at Hogwarts with him.And Alexis wasn't about to. She shook her head slowly, and Severus nodded, taking Selena and leaving the room, Selena waving goodbye.

Alexis paced the Library for a while, mumbling to herself. "They found me in here... it's not safe... where else is there... Aha!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"Hermione! She's too busy; she most likely hasn't heard anything from Artimis yet..." Alexis spoke happily, walking to the doors. She stuck her head out, making sure the coast was clear, and then ran out at a crouch, hiding by the stairs and looking around once more. No one was in sight, so Alexis crept down to the second floor, keeping a sharp eye out.

She hadn't been spotted, so she ran to Hermione's door, barging in and slamming it behind her, locking it. Alexis breathed a sigh of relief, feeling somewhat safer as she turned around. Hermione looked up from being immersed in a huge book, a quill in hand and parchment in front of her filled with notes. She looked at Alexis quizzically and Alexis smiled.

"What did you do now?" Hermione sighed, looking at her with a bored expression. Alexis looked at her with indignantly, speaking. "It wasn't me this time. The house is conspiring against me, no place is safe for long... can I hang out in here for a while until they find me out?"

Hermione shook her head, turning back to her book. "As long as you're quiet. I'm working."

"No prob." Alexis piped in, plopping onto the floor beside the door, looking around curiously. It was quiet for a good five minutes, Alexis hearing no running footsteps or yells that meant she had been found. But presently, she grew pretty bored, finding nothing of much interest in Hermione's room to look at. She looked to the witch, who was scribbling something down, then spoke quietly.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

Hermione's hand froze in place, and she didn't look up as she breathed a sigh of frustration. She decided not to answer the curious Alexis, merely turning back to her book. Alexis thought to try again at small talk. "So, do you need any help?"

Hermione put down her quill with frustrated force, looking up at Alexis with a look of mingled annoyance and weariness. "Get out."

"What? I just asked-" Alexis asked, putting up her hands in innocence.

"Just, leave." Hermione hissed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Alexis got to her feet, scowling slightly as opened the door, peering out of it cautiously. She looked back at Hermione once more.

"You don't think-"

"OUT!" She yelled forcefully, and Alexis scrambled out the door, closing it behind her.

"Jeesh, touchy today aren't we... where else could I... oh,_ duh_. My room. I can lock the door and no one but Ron can get in. And he hasn't been corrupted yet by Artimis..." She thought to herself, hurriedly running towards the stairs. Behind her, she heard another voice sounding like Harry's. "Hey Alexis, I want to tell you something..."

"Ahh! Retreat! Retreat!" She hollered frantically as approached the Tower, entered it, and slammed the doors behind her, putting the locking spells on them.

She breathed with relief, walking over towards her bed and sprawling onto it. She gazed up at the ceiling, thinking to herself. _Why do they all want me to quit fighting? I'm a good fighter; I don't hurt them much... Artimis must be buttering them up over past problems... probably saying they'd be solved or avoided if I became a professor. Could I deal with being called Professor Weasley all day, every day? It sounds weird..._

She thought sulkily to herself, believing the world had wanted to turn against her this day. As she wallowed in her frustration, she heard her doors being unlocked, and knew Ron was off of work. He entered the room, closing the doors and locking them back, knowing Alexis had wanted them locked for some reason or another.

He discarded his shoes and work papers and such, plopping on the bed next to Alexis, staring up at the ceiling as well. Alexis was quiet for a moment, not knowing whether Artimis had gotten to him or not yet. He asked quietly after a moment. "You okay Alexis?"

Alexis sighed with ease, turning to lie atop him partly. She looked down at him and pouted. "Everyone's turning against me Ron."

Ron traced the side of her face with his hand as he replied. "What do you mean honey?"

"They all want me to, but _I_ don't want to. I can't stop doing what I do, but they don't seem to understand. And all of them are in on it, I've been avoiding them all day, but they keep coming..." Alexis rambled quickly, and Ron cupped her face in his hands.

"Slow down Alexis. Want to do what? And who's 'they'? Bit confused here..." He spoke slowly, and Alexis took a deep breath, glad that maybe she could convert him to see it her way.

"They want me to retire being an Auror. Retire! Just because Artimis doesn't want to do it alone. So she's getting everyone to try and convince me to work with her. And you wouldn't believe what they want me to do..."

"Would it have to do anything with going to Hogwarts?" Ron spoke quietly, looking up at her with a blank expression. Alexis sat up, leaning off of him on the bed, watching him suspiciously. Ron sat up slowly as well, watching her carefully. Alexis's eyes widened as she realized what Ron was saying. She scrambled off the bed, backing up quickly from him as he sat to the edge of their bed.

"No... No no no. She got you too? Oh, I hate her..." Alexis grumbled, shaking her head as Ron stood.

"Alexis, it isn't all that bad if you think about it..." Ron explained, and Alexis jumped, turning and running into her bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her. She thought desperately to herself. _No... Trapped like a rat... in my own room... with my own husband... something is seriously wrong here..._

She leaned back against the door, sliding down it to the cold floor as Ron leaned against the other side of the door, talking through it. "Alexis, please listen to them. To me..."

"I thought you would understand! I live for fighting! I don't want to stop! I believed you of all people would be on my side..." Alexis cried, sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring at the ground with defeat.

"Oh, you act like they're firing you and sending you to America or something. Listen to the bright side for once..." Ron spoke with exasperation outside the door. Alexis didn't comment back, thinking to just let him rant to himself and think she was listening. Ron took her silence as a time to start.

"Come on honey. Think about it, I won't have to worry about you so much." Ron spoke and Alexis shook her head.

"You worry about me anyway!" She replied, uncrossing her legs and laying her head back against the door.

"Yes, but not as much when you're off on missions. It drives me insane thinking that one day I might come home and find myself a widower." He spoke softly through the door, sounding genuinely concerned about it. Alexis was quiet for a minute as she thought about that. Ron continued.

"When you're gone on your week long missions, I get no sleep, I constantly wait for an owl or something saying that something happened to you, I do horribly at work... you don't realize what we go through here while you're gone, fighting."

"We?" Alexis asked quizzically. The only other person she thought would worry like that would be Remus; Artimis was usually on the missions with her.

"Yes, we. I, Remus, Fred and George, Hailey... even Severus." Ron listed, and Alexis could here no lie in his voice.

"Severus worries? That's a good one..." Alexis snorted, shaking her head as she pulled out her wand, distractedly changing the color of her bathtub in the bathroom to purple.

"He does. He paces all the time, asking every other minute if we had heard anything. Why would I lie?" Ron spoke and Alexis agreed. _Ha... Severus pacing... over me... that's kind of funny still..._

"We're not talking about that. We're talking about me giving up my job! I'm too young to retire!" Alexis exclaimed.

Ron sighed and answered. "It's not actually retiring. You're taking up a new career. That's it. And you'll be safer at Hogwarts, with Artimis, Remus, and Dumbledore there. I won't have to worry about you getting killed in battle or someone taking revenge out on you or something and me not there to help you. Think of the obvious Alexis..." Ron spoke, and Alexis reluctantly did see his point.

_I don't want to worry him to death... I hate seeing him unhappy... but... I love being an Auror..._ Alexis thought to herself, becoming more confused.

"But I can't use my powers or anything..." Alexis argued, running out of good reasons.

"You can to show off to your students, and I'm sure you'll find use for them. Plus you get to see Remus every day, and taunt Severus as much as you want... there are so many good things you can get out of this job. Not to mention easing a lot of people's minds." Ron spoke wisely, and Alexis growled with frustration, putting her head in her hands.

It was silent for a minute, the Ron spoke quietly. "Please Lexy."

_Oohh... not the name... and I can see the puppy dog eyes..._

"Don't make me do this Ron." Alexis whined half heartedly, shaking her head.

"Lexy honey... come on. It'll be great, you'll see." Ron spoke comfortingly, and Alexis banged her head against the door, trying to block out his voice.

"Lexy..." he said once more in his pleading tone of voice.

"ALRIGHT! STOP IT! Just... stop with the name... please..." Alexis cried, covering her ears. _Damn that name... gets me every bloody time..._

Ron was silent for a minute as Alexis finally gave in. "You know, I really hate you..."

"But, you love me..." Ron spoke with slight confusion.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I have to like you right now... go away..." Alexis growled, plopping prone onto the cold floor. She heard Ron walking away, then the Tower doors being opened.

Faintly she heard Ron's voice speaking. "That means yes."

Alexis closed her eyes with frustration, hearing muffled cheers outside the door. _This year is going to be interesting... and probably not in a good way... _She thought drearily to herself as she lay on the bathroom floor.

-----------------------

Artimis sat in the kitchen, stirring a glass of tea with boredom, thinking to herself as she read over the letter she had written.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I am writing a bit before the end of this week, it did not take as much time to convince Alexis as I thought. We will both be glad to enter in your employ as understudies. Thank you for trying to make the circumstances easier for me. _

_With Undying Gratitude,_

_Artimis Marietta Malfoy_

Artimis knew she could send the letter off, but their was just one more person she had to talk about this to. Artimis heard Remus laughing and she got up and walked into the lounge, seeing Remus on his back on the floor, Selena tickling him.

"Give up Grandpa! I got you!" She was telling him as she tickled him. Severus sat with an amused look on his face on a couch, reading once again. Artimis glanced over and saw that he was reading the same book. She rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair, holding the letter on her lap, setting the tea on the coffee table.

"Having second thoughts?" Severus asked, looking at her with a hint of questioning.

"Not really, I'm just worried that Draco will not like this." She told him quietly and she looked as the tables turned on Selena as Remus pinned her with one arm and tickled her with the other hand.

"Knowing your husband, he should be delighted." Severus replied, watching Selena and Remus roughhousing on the floor. Artimis went to speak but Severus spoke loudly to Selena.

"No biting. Or Grandpa gets to bite you." Severus intervened and Artimis couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Find something funny?" He questioned and she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"You know, you should have been a dad. It's weird how you seem to have all this down." She replied and she saw a grimace on Severus's face. That's when Artimis remembered Severus's past with her mother and the tragic way everything had happened to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think before I spoke." Artimis told him, covering her mouth quickly. Severus shook his head and put his hand up.

"No matter." He responded, going back to his book with a hurt look on his face. She went back to reading the letter over, making sure it was ok. Then she heard the front door open and there was an echoing voice heard from it.

"Where are my girls?" Draco called and Selena yelled loudly.

"Daddy, help me! Grandpa's got me!" She hollered and Artimis watched as Draco walked in, dropping his coat and moving over toward Remus. Then to Artimis's surprise, Draco leapt on Remus, making him tumble over and Draco sat atop of him.

"Quick, tickle him Selena." Draco called and Selena got up and rushed over, tickling Remus again.

"No fair, tag-teaming. Severus?" Remus yelled between laughs and Severus chuckled.

"Do I look like I am the type to wrestle around on the floor with you two like a bunch of teenage boys?" Severus replied and Artimis rolled her eyes, getting up and walking over to Draco who was holding Remus down so Selena could tickle him. She tilted his head back and kissed his lips softly, making him let go of Remus, who took the opportunity to overtake him. Artimis smirked as she backed up and Draco sighed.

"The kiss of death, from my own wife." Draco spoke dramatically as Selena leapt on Remus's shoulders, trying to get him off of her daddy.

"Actually, Draco, if it were the kiss of death, you'd be dead. That was more like the kiss of trickery or something along those lines." Severus chimed in and Remus snickered as he pretended that Selena had got him and he tumbled off of Draco, lying flat on his back and closing his eyes like he were dead.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Selena yelled and Severus got up and looked down at Remus with humor.

"Selena, I think you knocked him out. Quick, do the reviving spell." Severus mocked to her and she frowned.

"But I don't have my wand." She told him and he drew his own.

"Here, borrow mine." He played and Artimis had a sudden bad feeling. But before she could say anything, Selena spoke a spell quickly. "_Enervate!_"

Artimis watched as Severus's wand actually reacted and sent a shoot of sparks at Remus, who flinched. Artimis quickly rushed forward and yanked the wand from her daughter's hands, throwing it to Severus and kneeling by Remus.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly and Remus grunted, smirking.

"Excellent. Did you see it? She's got magic in her, some strong magic." Remus mused as he sat up, his goatee a bit singed. Artimis looked at Severus with a deadly glare.

"What in the hell were you thinking, putting a real wand in her hands! She could have hurt him badly!" She yelled and Severus looked at her with shock.

"She has never made it work before." He spoke and Artimis narrowed her eyes.

"Before? You mean you let her do this often. For god's sake Severus, she is only four. She doesn't grasp that magic can be dangerous, and you letting her play with it is not your brightest idea. If I ever, EVER, catch you teaching my daughter magic or letting her play with a real wand again, you will wish you had never been born. Are we clear?" Artimis yelled loudly and Severus backed up a step, obviously getting her point. Artimis felt an arm around her shoulder and she looked to see Draco, who was looking at her worriedly.

"Sweetheart, it was just a game. Just calm down. Remus and Severus both did not know it was going to happen. And they both will take further precautions to see that it doesn't happen again. Right?" Draco asked, turning his gaze upon them and Remus readily agreed, Severus nodding hesitantly.

"See, no harm, no foul. Now, why don't you and I go talk for a little bit?" Draco spoke and Artimis nodded hesitantly, letting him lead her out of the room. He led her to her library and she sat down, rubbing her forehead.

"Babe, what's the matter? It wasn't that bad. It was just sparks." Draco told her, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"It's not just that. It's everything. Did you hear the news at work today?" She asked him and he looked down at her with shock.

"No, what news?" He questioned and she sighed, holding in tears.

"Aaron told me the Ministry wanted me to retire because I am pregnant again." She whined and Draco tensed.

"He said what to you? This is not right; you're one of the best Aurors we've got." He declared and Artimis nodded at him.

"I know. And Dumbledore heard about it and offered for me to come teach at Hogwarts." Artimis told him and he looked at her oddly.

"But there are no teachers needed this year, are there?" Draco spoke and Artimis shook her head.

"No, this year he wants me to understudy, under Severus. He wants me to teach potions." Artimis told him and he shook his head sighing.

"I already told him yes, that is if Alexis agreed to go, and she did. Are you ok with that?" She asked and he smiled at her kissing her forehead.

"I am ok with whatever it is you want to do. And come to think of it, it is a good idea. I mean you will be relatively out of harm's way and eventually when Selena is old enough for school, you will be her teacher." Draco spoke and Artimis smiled, not having thought of that.

"So if I wanted to teach, you'd be fine with it." She questioned once again and he nodded at her, kissing her.

"Absolutely." He told her and she smiled, snuggling into his embrace. Artimis called for Tabby and asked her to post the letter to Dumbledore and she curled in her husband's arms. There was a knock at the door and Remus stuck his head in.

"Um... Selena wants to be with her daddy. Can I send her in?" Remus asked and Artimis looked up and nodded. Remus opened the door and Selena came bounding in. Draco opened his arms and Selena crawled up into his lap, half sitting on him and half on Artimis. He wrapped his arms around both of them and Artimis sighed, kissing her daughter's head as Draco began to talk with Selena about her day. She laid her head on Draco's shoulder and the last thing she heard was Selena talking about her tea-party with Alexis and Severus. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Artimis awoke to being carried up the stairs.

"Daddy, is mummy napping?" Selena's voice could be heard and she heard Draco whisper softly.

"Yes, Sweetie, we need to go tuck mummy in." He told their daughter and she felt him walk her into their room and lay her in their bed. She felt Draco pull the covers up over her and then a little body crawled over her and Artimis felt small soft lips on her forehead.

"Goodnight Mummy. Sleep tight." Selena whispered and Artimis kept her eyes closed, smiling softly.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Draco whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead as well. Artimis felt him left Selena off of her and she looked to see him carrying her out of the room. Artimis smiling and snuggled into bed, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Ok, Heres the Expected Release Date for the next chapter: Thursday or Friday of next week...  
Now you must go and Review, cuz they make me happy...**  
Deep Shadows_


	4. Artimis's Plan

**The Adventures of The Misfit Professors  
****Chapter 3  
****"Artimis's Plan"  
**By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker  
------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Heres yet another installment of 'The Misfits Series' as we are now calling it and as the title suggest we should all run in fear because Artimis has a plan... Yes, hide the women and children, she actaully planned... lol... Just wait till you read what that sneaky Slytherin has up her sleeve now...

* * *

It had been two weeks since Alexis had made the decision she figured she was sure to regret later on. And since that day, no one had actually pestered her about it, besides Severus, who grumbled about it every time she was around. But Alexis wasn't too upset over that. One thing that bothered her the most over this situation... who was she to be the understudy of?

There were two classes left to choose, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both of which she admired greatly. But, Remus taught the DADA class, and Alexis knew if she took that class, her career there wouldn't seem as dull. Remus hadn't actually said anything to her about her being his understudy; in fact, he seemed to avoid that subject as much as possible. And it was pretty soon that Alexis grew fed up with this dilemma.

Alexis stalked around the Manor, hoping to run into Remus and thus confront him on the issue of her career. _I wouldn't mind the DADA class... if Remus is willing to show me the ropes... don't see why he wouldn't... _Alexis thought to herself, seeing Ron in the Lounge as she passed it, looking slightly disgruntled. But Alexis didn't have the time to see what the matter was; she had to make a decision about this soon.

She finally found Remus, remarkably, in his room, sorting out some things most likely for school, seeing as it would be starting very soon. She stopped in his doorway, and he didn't seem to notice her as she greeted.

"Hey Remus! What's up?"

He practically jumped as he turned to see her, and then breathed with relief, smiling at her. "Nothing much, getting ready for school. Might as well start now, before Selena tracks me down."

Alexis smiled at him, but felt oddly disquieted. Remus had been so happy when Selena was born, had cared for her like his own granddaughter, still did. And Alexis knew had she herself had a child, he would be just as attached to it, if not more. Seeing as how it would be more his than Selena was. But, Alexis having kids was out of the question, for several unspoken reasons. She sighed and pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she spoke chipperly. "Was wondering if you weren't too busy, if I could talk to you."

"Bout what?" He asked, avoiding her eyes as he flipped through some papers distractedly.

"Bout what class I'm going to be an understudy of. I was thinking yours since I've always been good in that class and, well, you're my father and such, so we don't have to worry about arguing too much..."

"No."

Alexis froze in mid sentence when Remus cut her off. She stared at him in confusion as he continued to flip through his file of papers. Alexis shook her head once, and then asked.

"Huh? What do you mean-"

"Exactly what I said. No." Remus repeated calmly, but Alexis recognized the demanding tone of voice he used on her as a teenager.

"But... why not?" Alexis asked quietly, confused as to why he didn't agree with her being his apprentice. Remus stopped shuffling his files, closing his eyes once before finally looking back up at her. Alexis couldn't read his expression as he tried to explain. "Like you said, 'we don't have to worry about arguing too much'. And that's just it, we won't argue at all. Because I wouldn't be able to."

Alexis looked at the ground momentarily as she tried to figure things out. "But, what does that have to do with my career?"

Remus sighed deeply, smirking wryly as he spoke. "Alexis, I wouldn't be able to train you to be the teacher I expect to get out of my understudy. It wouldn't be possible."

Alexis frowned, feeling slightly offended as she defended herself. "Hey now, I listen pretty well when it comes to something this important. I wouldn't be that bad a teacher..."

"It's not you Alexis, it's me." He sighed and paused, then spoke again. "How do I put this... um... I wouldn't be able to crack down on you like I plan to on my understudy, okay? The reason, you are my daughter, and I haven't the heart the discipline you the way I'd want to in the classroom setting."

Alexis looked at Remus still with confusion, but also slightly with dejection. "You can if you want to, I won't be offended or anything..."

Remus shook his head in disagreement and Alexis quieted, frowning slightly. "No I can't. I couldn't bring myself to be harsh on you. You would turn out to be an unacceptable teacher, not because of your abilities, but of mine. Or, lack thereof, to tell you no, correct your mistakes, and generally be a hardass. It's impossible, for me."

Alexis then understood what Remus was saying, but didn't see how it was so hard for him. She really wanted to teach with him, and tried as best as she could to convince him. "But Remus... if you know this, you can take measures to prevent being like that. I'd listen, I would."

Remus actually surprised Alexis by laughing. "You're not really getting it Alexis. Ever since I adopted you, it has been a hassle to discipline you. You weren't the hassle either, I just couldn't bear to bring you down or anything. Thankfully, you didn't abuse that disability of mine and turn out to be a stuck up brat."

Alexis smiled small, but it soon vanished as Remus shook his head, rubbing his temples. "And that has been carried to this day. I look at you, and I can't seem to find a way to criticize you. You'd turn into a horrible teacher due to my own actions. Just try to understand. I can't let you be my understudy."

Alexis sighed, feeling let down and still slightly confused, but reluctantly agreeing to his request. She mumbled to herself mostly. "Man, it's like one of Selena's tea parties. I'm persuaded to go to them, and I can't even get any tea. Now, I'm being persuaded to work at Hogwarts, and I don't even get the job I want. What a wonderful past few weeks."

Remus smiled slightly and apologetically, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. Alexis hugged him back as he spoke softly. "It'd be best if you worked under Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures. Best for the both of us."

Alexis sighed into his shoulder, but nodded her head. Remus nodded as well and pulled away from her, smiling. "Now, I've got to get back to reorganizing these papers before Selena finds them and decides to write a story on them."

Alexis chuckled, and Remus turned back to his work as Alexis left his room, feeling slightly put down and wondering what else could possibly happen next.

-------------------------------

Ron sat in the Lounge, coloring on some paper with a few crayons. He looked beside him and smiled. Selena sat at the low table, bent over her paper, scribbling furiously with an orange crayon. She looked up, exclaiming. "You can't look yet Uncle Ron!"

"Oh, sorry Selena." Ron apologized, smirking as he went back to doodling on his own piece of paper. Selena nodded, turning back to her paper as well. There were a few moments of relative quiet, Ron watching Selena out of the corner of his eye as she sat immersed in her work. Presently she looked up and smiled.

"Done now. Look! It's you and Aunt Lexy, fighting Grandpa the Dragon!" She explained and Ron looked it over with obvious amazement.

"Just beautiful Selena. So much better than mine." He mock-frowned, looking at his collage of brooms, Cannon's logos and green flames. Selena saw his frown and spoke reassuringly. "It looks really good Uncle Ron. We should trade."

Ron smiled and nodded, and Selena took his paper and gave him hers. Ron looked at it, feeling a stab of something at his heart. He soon realized what it was as Draco walked in, calling. "Come on Selena, let's go eat something. Thanks for watching her a bit Ron. Severus was busy in his room or something."

"Oh no problem at all. Any time." Ron spoke with enthusiasm.

"Yeah. It's going to be interesting once Artimis has this next one. With us working and all..." Draco spoke, though still sounding proud.

Ron's smile faded, and he spoke haltingly. "Yeah... interesting..."

Selena ran into her father's arms, and Draco carried her out of the room happily. Ron sat there in silence for a moment, realizing that stab of hurt in his chest was actually one of jealously. He spoke quietly to himself, thinking about Selena. "I could do that... it's not that hard being a father..."

But then he remembered the reasons why he wasn't one, and shook his head. "I could... but, I can't. Alexis would never forgive me." he spoke softly to himself, running his hands through his bright red hair.

He stood up from his seat as he continued to think to himself. _I promised her we wouldn't have any children. That on top of she never wanted any in the first place. _

He started to pace as he thought over this predicament, oblivious to anything or anyone else that might have been in the room.

"Even if we wanted to... we couldn't. It's not possible with her..." Ron told himself, trying to get his mind off this subject, but, he just couldn't. Ron always planned on being a father, but complications had arisen that eradicated those plans for the time being.

"There might be ways to fix that problem, but then there's the issue of her own opinion. I might want them, but she doesn't. I have to respect that, she's my wife..." He argued, trying to be the respectful husband he should've been. But that little dark side of him nagged him until he realized what it was saying. _It's your choice too you know. Doesn't she respect your opinions? It's as much as your choice as hers. One kid wouldn't kill her, and she'd probably fall immediately in love with it and forget she ever doubted having a child._

Ron nodded his head a bit as he mumbled aloud. "True. It's my decision too. I have a say in this, right?" Ron nodded more determinedly, smirking a bit, but then he remembered the episode that took place when Selena was born, when Alexis had her vision about her child not being one of good intentions.

"I promised her that day that we wouldn't have any. I can't break my promises to Alexis..." Ron sighed to himself, rubbing his temples.

"For Pete's sake Ron, what the hell are you mumbling about already?" Artimis asked suddenly. Ron jumped in surprise, spinning around and seeing Artimis sitting in a chair by the Lounge doors, watching him with interest. Ron's eyes widened as he asked softly. "How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough. But I still don't get what you're talking about. Something 'bout problems and breaking promises to Alexis... sounds fishy to me." Artimis asked suspiciously, looking him over warily.

Ron shook his head frantically. "No! It's nothing serious. Well, maybe sorta serious, but nothing intending to cause her harm... well maybe a little... but-"

"What is it already Ron?" Artimis asked with exasperation. Ron bit his lip, beginning to pace again and wondering whether or not to tell her.

"You can tell me Ron. I'm your sister-in-law and Alexis's best friend. I'll find out sooner or later." Artimis voiced his thoughts, watching him pace.

Ron stopped, thinking to himself. _She's got a point... and maybe she could help..._

"Alright. But... it's hard to explain..." He began, pacing once more.

"I'll catch on. And please stop pacing, you're making my nauseous." Artimis asked, looking a bit queasy. Ron nodded, fiddling with his hands as he stood in front of her.

"Well... um... y, you know how... how I wanted kids right?"

"Yes. Really bad. It's kind of obvious." She spoke with a smirk.

"Oh." Ron looked at the ground, feeling awkward, but then continued speaking. "Well. I want them, but Alexis doesn't. As everyone also knows."

Artimis nodded, and then spoke. "So, you want kid, but you don't want her mad at you? Oh well, she'd get over it soon enough after she had the kid."

Ron shook his head, replying quietly. "It's not that simple... there are, _complications_."

"Complications? As in how?" Artimis asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Um, you see... Alexis _can't _have kids."

"She refuses to?"

"Not exactly. It's... how do I say it... humanly impossible for her to have any children." Ron looked at her, hoping she'd understand. Artimis was quiet for a moment in thought, then her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying.

"Oohh! She's infertile? Why didn't you say so! And how come I never found this out..." Artimis yipped, and Ron gestured for her to be quiet as he hissed.

"Sshh! Yes, infertile is the word. We found out after a visit to Madame Pomfrey not long after we got married. And she didn't want _anyone_ to know." Ron spoke quietly, looking around to see if anyone else was around.

Artimis nodded, looking slightly surprised. "Well, if I remember correctly, you said it was 'impossible' for her to become pregnant. You of all people should know nothing is impossible in our world Ron. There are potions that could fix that, if being infertile is her biggest problem."

Ron nodded slowly. "Yes, I figured there was. But, there's one more thing..." He trailed off, starting to feel guilty for talking about this behind Alexis's back.

"What is it?" Artimis asked relentlessly, and Ron knew he was in too deep to avoid it. But, Artimis didn't have to know all the details...

"I... I made a promise to Alexis that we wouldn't have children a long while ago. Which is why I never talked about having kids openly before." Ron mumbled, looking at the ground.

"I'm not going to ask why you made such a promise Ron, that's your guys' business. But one thing, haven't you ever heard of an 'accident'?" Artimis spoke slyly, smirking slightly.

Ron looked a bit confused. "An accident? You mean..."

"Yep. Let's say you decide to take Alexis out, as usual. Slip her the potion in her wine or something; it's odorless, tasteless, and colorless, she wouldn't know. Then, one thing leads to another, and suddenly Alexis finds out she's pregnant. And since it was after such a normal and unsuspicious occasion, she wouldn't think any on it besides that her body was playing tricks on her and it happened by accident. Simple as pie." Artimis spoke casually, though Ron thought she seemed awfully manipulative.

Ron paced a few more steps, thinking over that in his mind. _She's right... Alexis would think it was an accident, she wouldn't take it out on me... too much... but, what about her vision?_ Ron stopped, remembering Alexis's vision and how it had scared her so.

Artimis saw his concerned expression and asked. "What's wrong? Is there something you're not telling me Ron?"

Ron looked at her and quickly smiled, shaking his head. He continued to pace as he thought it over, Artimis watching him closely. _Her visions can sometimes be wrong, most likely. And since she saw it, we can take measures to prevent our child from turning out the way we feared. It's perfect._

Ron stopped and turned to Artimis, smiling. "Okay, I'll slip her the potion. When do you think you'll have it ready?"

Artimis grinned widely and spoke simply. "Give me two weeks."

Ron nodded, feeling content, but bad at the same time.

"Oh, one other thing Ron. Alexis finds out I had anything to do with her getting pregnant, I'll kill you. _That's _a promise." Artimis spoke, the smile gone from her face and looking dead serious. Ron swallowed and nodded, knowing she kept such promises, and Artimis smiled once again.

"Good. I'll go start on it now, since I have nothing else to do." Artimis spoke, standing and turning to leave the room. Ron watched her leaving, and then spoke quietly. "Thank you Artimis."

She stopped and looked at him. "No problem Ron. And I know you'd be a great father. Besides, Alexis needs a kid, could help with her attitude."

With that she turned and left, Ron smiling and shaking his head before sitting down again, thinking about what it would be like to finally have a child and start a family of his own.

---------------------------

Artimis strode to her lab after her conversation with Ron. She hummed slightly to herself, glad that she could help Ron and Alexis with this dilemma, but at the same time, something was nagging her. Ron seemed to act as if there were more to this.

"Or he was just nervous that she would find out and kill him." Artimis mused as she opened the locked door and entered her cold, dark lab. She flicked on the lamps and walked over to her reference shelf. She pulled down the right book, which was about six inches thick and plopped it down on her work station table. She flipped through the pages, looking for the right one. She came to it and smirking, thinking how happy Alexis would be having a child of her own. Artimis mulled over the ingredients, mentally checking to make sure she had them all on hand. As she crossed the list, she came across two questionable ingredients.

_Hmm... Both of those have been conducive to miscarriages, why in the world would they be in a fertility potion?... Maybe I can't make this potion for Ron... I'm not risking my own child for him to have one..._ Artimis thought to herself, feeling as if she had let him down before she began. And then it dawned on her.

"I am not the only Potion's Master in this house... But would he help me... of course he would..." Artimis thought as she clapped her hands twice. The quiet house elf, Cleo, showed up and looked at Artimis expectantly.

"Cleo, would you please go up stairs and tell Severus that I am in desperate need of him in my lab?" Artimis asked politely and Cleo nodded bowing and popping away. Artimis leaned over the book reading as she counted the seconds.

"15...16... 17... 18... 19... Twen-"

The doors to the lab flew open and a winded Severus appeared, looking around worriedly.

"What... did... you... blow up... now?" He asked heaving and Artimis looked at him like he was insane.

"Nothing... I told Cleo that I need you to come down... not to scare you into to running like a bat out of hell." She replied and he leaned on the door, rubbing his forehead as he shook his head.

"Well, what did you need?" He asked after he caught his breath and Artimis sighed.

"Could you close the door first?" She asked him and he rose an eyebrow at her, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Well?" He asked.

"I need you to help me make a potion." She told him seriously, taking all the humor out of her voice or he would think she was joking.

"What kind of potion?" He asked, rolling his eyes as he began to walk over toward her at her station.

"Um... A fertility potion." Artimis replied and his eyes widened as he looked at her with surprise.

"You told Draco you're pregnant and you're not, right?" He spoke after a moment of silence and she glared.

"No! A friend of mine needs it. She recently found out that she and her husband couldn't have children with out some help and she came to me." Artimis lied and he frowned at her, walking over to the book.

"Right, come to Artimis, who should, by all standards have like fifteen kids by now, considering her earlier behaviors." He thought aloud and Artimis glared, regretting asking him.

"For your information, all my behaviors were very much protected. Thank you. The only reason I am asking you to make this potion is because two of the ingredients could cause me to have a miscarriage, something Draco, nor I, want." Artimis told him, calming herself. Severus glanced at the ingredients before her and shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Get out." He told her and she looked at him like he was nuts.

"Excuse me?" She questioned and he continued to rub his nose.

"I want you as far away as possible from these ingredients. Which means you should stay out of here for the two weeks it takes to simmer." He told her, looking at her dead on.

"You're gonna make if for me?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled at him and nodded, walking toward the door. She stopped at the door and looked back at him.

"Sev?" She spoke and he looked up from his reading.

"Yes Artimis?" He replied and she smiled.

"Please don't mention this to Alexis, this person is a mutual friend and Alexis will not approve of it." Artimis pleaded and he raised an eyebrow again.

"And who, pray tell, is this 'friend'?" He asked and Artimis shook her head.

"That, I can't tell even you, you know her and I am sworn to secrecy to not tell another soul. Her husband doesn't even know she came to me." Artimis lied again. Severus looked at her, searching her eyes, trying to see if she was giving him the full story, but she broke the silence.

"Just for making this for me, I'm gonna bake cookies just for you and Selena, and you won't have to share with Alexis and you can eat them right in front of her." Artimis joked and Severus chuckled.

"Ah, the light at the end of the tunnel." He mused and with that Artimis walked out of the room, heading up to the kitchen to do some baking, which she had been wanting to do for a while anyways.

--------------------------

Alexis sat once again on her bed, staring at the all too familiar ceiling. It seemed to be her place to think and be alone, these past few weeks anyways. And she needed to think about this newest issue.

"He wouldn't make me a horrible teacher... Severus would, but, then again... he would do that purposely... still don't understand..." Alexis grumbled to herself, sighing deeply as she stared at the roof, wondering distractedly if she should paint something up there to break the monotony of stone coloring.

"Besides, I've always done well in that class... I know stuff about it, could teach those kids a few new things... and-" Alexis stopped mid-sentence, sniffing slightly. She narrowed her eyes, sniffing the air slightly again.

"I... smell... _cookies_." Alexis murmured to herself, smirking slightly, glad for her keener senses. She immediately sat up, nimbly sprinting off her bed and dashing out the door, heading swiftly down to the kitchens and the source of the delectable treats.

She paused momentarily as she looked into the Lounge, cocking her head slightly. Ron sat slouched on one of the couches, staring up at the painted ceiling with a dazed and dreamy look, sighing contentedly to himself. Alexis smirked and shook her head in slight confusion, then crept to the Kitchen doorway. She slowly looked around it, surveying the scene.

Artimis was humming to herself as she worked away at the counter, mixing a bowl of some type of batter, happily sporting an apron decorated with multicolored scribbles and doodles, most likely compliments of Selena. Behind her, two figures sat hunched forward, staring tensely into a stove. Looking closer, Alexis recognized Selena and Severus, watching the cooking device hungrily.

_Okay, how old is Severus? Did he like, turn five overnight or something? _Alexis thought to herself momentarily before shaking her head and casually strolling into the kitchen. She sidled up next to Artimis, who barely gave her a glance.

Alexis peered over her shoulder slightly, asking curiously. "Whatcha doin'?"

Artimis paused, looking at her with an odd expression. "Um, baking?"

Alexis nodded, asking again. "Baking what?"

"Cookies?"

Alexis smiled wider. "What _kind _of cookies?"

"... chocolate chip..."

"Really! Can I have some!" Alexis asked excitedly, looking at Artimis pleadingly. But before she could get an answer in, Selena turned in her seat, scolding with a frown. "No Aunt Lexy. For me and Uncle Sev, _only_. Mummy _said_."

Severus looked at Alexis with a smug expression once, turning back to the stove with Selena, patiently watching the cookies bake before their eyes. Alexis wilted slightly, and Artimis shrugged, turning back to her mixing.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, glaring at Severus's back. She stepped forward a step, growling under her breath. "Yeah, so you guys think..." With that, she quietly poised a few paces behind the two, also watching the stove, intent on getting her share of Artimis's cookies. Severus glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a determined frown set on his face.

Ten minutes passed this way, Selena giggling at her uncle Sev's serious expression, Artimis watching all three with an exasperated look. But Alexis would not be swayed form her quest. She would get those cookies.

Finally, Artimis scooted around in front of them, opening the oven. Severus and Alexis tensed further, looking poised to jump at the hot pan of cookies. Alexis glared at Severus, thinking to herself. _He only wants them for the sake of depriving me of them and taunting me by eating them in my presence... I know him too well... Well, think again..._

"Do not touch. _Sit_." Artimis warned, slowly setting the tray down on a counter, three gazes following her intently. Severus sat back in his seat reluctantly, glancing at Alexis as Alexis sat back in her seat stiffly. They watched as Artimis transferred the cookies to a plate, moving the tray and backing away. She got in a sentence quickly. "No bloodshed..."

Then Severus and Alexis simultaneously flew from their seats, heading for the cookies. But to Alexis's surprise, Severus turned on her, grabbing her and shoving her to the nearest wall, pinning her arms down and actually lifting Alexis several inches off the ground.

Alexis struggled violently against his strong grip, but Severus maintained it, looking over his shoulder and speaking loudly. "Quick Selena! Grab the cookies and run to your room!'

Selena laughed, dodging around them and grabbing the plate, sprinting out of the Kitchen. Alexis squirmed, growling. "Not... fair! You're too... big!"

Severus smirked evilly at her, not three inches from her face, and still holding her in place against the wall above the ground. Alexis struggled, but he merely pinned her tighter, making Alexis angrier.

"Dude, you're messing with the wrong woman..." She growled, not liking the position he put her in. Severus sneered mockingly, asking sarcastically. "Really. What're you going to do ab-"

Alexis smirked, cutting him off as she kicked up, hitting him in the groin. Severus's eyes widened in surprised pain, and he immediately released her. Caught off guard, Alexis crumpled harshly to the ground, Severus falling slightly against the wall, eyes squeezed shut.

As Alexis tried to rise to her feet, Severus gathered himself enough to hurriedly run out of the room, though, it seemed more like staggered. Alexis sat to her knees, laughing loudly, ignoring Artimis's disapproving glares. She managed to her feet, suddenly realizing that they still had the cookies. _Damn him..._

------------------------------

Severus made it as fast as he could manage, in his present state of pain, to his niece's bedroom. He quickly slammed the door closed and locked it, falling to his knees, trying to push aside the pain.

"Uncle Sev, are you ok? Did she bite you?" Selena asked, putting her small hands on his back, pushing a bit to get a response.

"No, Aunt Alexis did a very bad thing, she kicked me very hard." He told her, pulling himself to his feet as he turned around. Selena had pulled her table out and the plates of fresh baked cookies were sitting on them, next to a pitcher of milk, which Artimis must have sent with one of the house elves. Severus heard loud banging on the door and Selena jumped, squealing as she dove over to her table.

"She can't get in and steal our cookies, can she Uncle Sev?" Selena questioned and he thought for a moment.

"Not if we eat them." He replied, walking over to the table and sitting down in one of the tiny chairs, making it larger for him without her noticing, something he had been doing for quite some time now. Severus grabbed the jug of milk and poured two glasses, one for him and one for Selena. Selena handed him a cookie and he took a victorious bite out of it. Then he decided to torment Alexis through the door.

"Oh, these are so good. Aren't they Selena?" Severus asked loudly and Selena giggled at him.

"Uh hun." She replied, taking a sip of her milk.

"There all warm and chocolately." He declared loudly and Selena laughed again.

"Uncle Severus, you're being silly." She told him and he heard Alexis still pounding on the door. He stopped the torment of Alexis as he and Selena childishly wolfed down the cookies, taking drinks of milk to wash them down. There was one more cookie left and Severus got a good idea.

"Let's tease Aunt Alexis." He spoke and Selena smiled and nodded her head as he put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. He picked up the last cookie and looked at the door, seeing that Alexis was now shoulder driving the door, trying to knock it down. Severus whipped out his wand and unlocked the door just as Alexis slammed into it, making her fall on her face. She quickly leapt to her feet and looked over at the empty plate on the little pink play table.

"You ate them all?" She declared with shock and Severus smirked, holding the last cookie.

"No, this is the last one, and I think I'm gonna eat it." Severus told her and she moved forward, trying to take the cookie from him. He simply raised his arm up high and held it above her reach.

"Oh, that is low." Alexis yelled as she dove forward, tackling Severus to the ground. Severus quickly threw the cookie toward Selena, yelling, "Catch!".

He couldn't see if she had caught it or not, now that he was tumbling with Alexis to the ground. He landed on his back and then flipped Alexis over, sitting on her as he looked behind him to Selena, who was munching on the cookie. He barely had enough time to move as Alexis tried to catch him in the jaw with her fist and she then flipped him over. He was on his back again and Alexis was getting up, obviously trying to get to Selena. He flipped her again, smirking at her frustration as he yelled to Selena.

"Come tickle her Selena!" He yelled and Selena dove forward, descending on her aunt, her small hands tickling Alexis's torso and Alexis rolled her eyes. Severus sighed and shook his head.

"No, honey, try her neck." He told her and Selena did so, making Alexis squirm and squeal, yelling for Selena to stop as she tried to push Severus off of her. Severus heard a loud cough from behind him, which he ignored and then he was suddenly slammed in the side, making him tumble over as he was now pinned by Ron Weasley. Selena was still tickling Alexis as Ron looked down at Severus, a confused look on his face.

"Hey, don't look at me, she started it." Severus spoke and Ron got off on him, moving over to get the 'tickle monster' Selena off of Alexis. Severus sat up and nearly fell over with laughter. Alexis seemed to be out of breath and bright red in the face from laughing. Ron was holding Selena around the waist, keeping her from getting to Alexis and Severus found this all amusing, seeing as it was all over a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

Ron set Selena down and she rushed to Severus, plopping down in his lap, reminding him that he had been kicked earlier. Ron helped Alexis up, who glared at Severus and shook her fist at him.

"I'll get you for that. I know where you sleep." Alexis hissed and Severus rolled his eyes.

"And I know where you sleep." He snarled back and Ron glared.

"Yeah, right next to me." He barked, and with that, he took Alexis's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Let's go help mummy make more cookies!" Selena cheered and Severus agreed, shaking his head in amusement as he and Selena trudged down the stairs.

-------------------------------

Ron pulled on Alexis's arm, pulling her out and away from Selena's room as quickly as possible, Alexis still laughing and slightly out of breath. She looked up at Ron, seeing his slightly disgruntled expression. She stopped, making him halt as well. They were near the third floor steps as Ron looked down at her and she exclaimed.

"What was that all about Ron?" She asked with confusion, noting how he had seemed almost angry with Severus over their wrestling match.

Ron looked away, face tinged pink as he stammered. "W, well... I just... felt the need to... to... protect you. Or, something... I don't know... a guy thing I guess." He trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

Alexis smiled up at him tenderly, shaking her head. He was nervous that Severus would harm her, so he figured he'd 'rescue' her from him. He smiled back a bit nervously, and Alexis laughed. She patted his cheek as she cooed to him in a baby like voice. "Aw, that was so sweet of you... you're such a cutie, yes you are..."

Ron grabbed her hand, making her stop patting his cheek as he spoke with slight confusion. "Alexis, you're talking to me like you do your dogs."

Alexis looked up at him silently for a minute, and then broke out in a sly grin, speaking quietly. "Oh, you know you like it."

Ron looked around for any eavesdroppers as he spoke in a hushed voice. "Yeah, but not out around here..."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she whispered back with a mock pout. "Fine, I'll wait till tonight..."

Ron smirked down at her as she snickered, both turning to walk up to their Tower, hand in hand. But they suddenly froze as they came face to face with Artimis standing on the steps, staring at them. She held an empty cookie tray in her hands, watching them with wide eyed surprise.

Both Ron and Alexis blushed, looking at each other with unease, then back up at her.

It was dead silent for a moment, and then Artimis practically doubled over as she burst into laughter, leaning against the stair railing for balance. Ron swallowed painfully as Alexis shook her head slowly.

Artimis looked up, almost in tears, but as soon as she saw them, she burst out in a renewed fit of laughter. Alexis sighed with exasperation, stepping up and pulling Ron with her. He followed her as Alexis quickly pulled them around the laughing Artimis, ignoring any snickered comments as she and Ron entered her room, closing the door behind them.

-----------------------

Artimis calmed herself, walking down the stairs, snickering at Alexis and Ron's antics. Artimis moved down to the kitchen, tossing the plate from Hailey and Aaron into the sink as she turned around and walked out. Artimis walked toward the lounge, entering to where she found Draco, lounging on one of the couches, his legs upon the couch. Artimis walked over toward him, smiling at him as he gestured for her to sit. She sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smirked and kissed her forehead.

"So how did the cookie wars go?" He questioned and Artimis smirked again.

"Well, there was a landslide victory for Severus and Selena, who stole a whole pan of chocolate chip cookie from Alexis, though Severus suffered a severe foul from Alexis's knee. Everyone else pretty much was just happy for cookies. But that wasn't the best part of it." She told him and he chuckled, listening to her, playing with a wayward strand of her hair.

"Oh, I see, what was the best part?" He asked and Artimis proceeded to explain to him what she had heard on the stairs between Ron and Alexis. Draco busted into a fit of laughter and Artimis chuckled with him.

"Really? He admitted to liking being talked to like that? Oh, I'm gonna tease him..." Draco informed her and Artimis snickered.

"It was priceless. She was like-" Artimis began speaking in a baby voice."- 'You're so sweet, you are such a sweetie aren't you...'" Artimis mocked Alexis and Draco laughed and then Artimis saw a form in the door, seeing Harry standing in the door way. She smiled at him and he blushed.

"I'm just gonna um... leave now..." He stated and Artimis giggled.

"I was just mocking Alexis, Harry." She told him and he wiped his forehead, smiling.

"Oh, I thought I had just walked in on something I should not have." He informed them and Artimis shook her head, giving her husband her attention.

"So sweetheart, what do we want for dinner?" She asked him and he smirked looking at Harry, who was rummaging in the other couch's cushions, mumbling about losing something.

"Hm... let me think... You." He spoke slyly, leaning over and nipping her ear, moving to kiss her neck. Artimis didn't need to look to see that Harry had mad dashed out of that room so fast that it wasn't funny. Artimis giggled and pushed Draco back, shaking her head.

"You scared him off, you made your point." She informed him and he gave her an evil smirk.

"You know, I don't think I did." He mused as he leaned back in, kissing her neck again. In a moment, Artimis was under him and they were very much involved with each other, making out passionately. Then Artimis heard something that made her nearly jump out of her skin.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW! Mummy and Daddy are kissing!" Selena spoke and Artimis turned to see Severus picking her up and covering her eyes. Artimis pushed Draco, who was in the process of jumping up and she stood quickly, fixing her clothes as Severus glared at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Artimis, Draco, you have a room." Severus declared as he glared at her and Artimis glared back.

"Hey, don't glare at me like that." Artimis told him and Severus set Selena down as Draco walked over and took her head, obviously knowing that Artimis about to say some choice words. Artimis waited for the door to close and then turned on Severus.

"I am a grown married woman, and if I want to make out with my husband in my living room on my couch, then I am entitled to with out your scorn." Artimis hissed and Severus put his hands at his side.

"Yes, you are a grown married woman, and you and your husband have a four year old daughter, who I personally believe you should not allow her to witness such moments of intimacy between the two of you." He retorted and Artimis bit her lips.

"Be that as it may, that is your opinion. And for a matter of fact, you were the one watching her, and the one who brought her down here. I really think you need to remember whose daughter Selena is. Her name is Malfoy, not Snape." Artimis hissed and she saw affronted ness on Severus's face and she calmed herself feeling very near anger. Severus had yet to say something as Artimis felt herself feeling bad for what she had said. Though she was extremely jealous of Severus, he did have a point and she knew that if anything ever happened to her and Draco, that no one in the world would be able to hurt that little girl without killing him.

"You know what Sev, I'm sorry, but you and her just kinda busted in on something and I took my frustration out on you. But it didn't help that you tried to act like my father and her's." She told him and looked at her with surprise and then sighed.

"Mood Swings, joy. Alright, apology accepted, and I'm sorry as well." He told her as if her were trying to pacify her. She didn't want another argument and she just walked past him opening the door and yelling as she walked out of the room.

"Honey, what do you want for dinner?" Her voice echoed and she waited for a reply.

"I already told you." He yelled back and she could hear a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Dear, that's a dessert." She hollered back and she heard him chuckle.

"Ok then, how about pot roast?" He replied and then another voice joined his.

"Did I hear pot roast?" Alexis's voice echoed from the third floor. Artimis laughed as she walked into the kitchen to get dinner started.

* * *

**Wow, what did you think about that?...  
Will the plan work,  
Will Ron get the family he has desperately wanted,  
Will Alexis find out?  
All this and more in the next chapter...  
(lol had to do a commercial)**

**Toodles,  
The Misfits  
Deep Shadows & EckoStalker**


	5. Plots and Playtime

**The Adventures of The Misfit Professors  
****Chapter 4  
****"Plots and Playtime"  
**By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker  
------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Yes, yet another installment of the new careers of the Misfits... Oh what will come of Artimis's mighty plan?... Will it work... And just how whipped is Severus?...

* * *

Artimis had been enjoying the past two weeks, seeing as Severus's brewing chores let her spend some time with her daughter. She normally only got to spend this kind of time with Selena when school was in and Severus away at Hogwarts. Artimis lay in her bed, her daughter snoring contently, nestled up next to her. She ran her fingers gently through Selena's soft raven hair, marveling at how much her daughter looked like her but at the same time looked like Draco. Artimis could see Draco's chin and shape of his eyes on her sleeping face. Artimis sighed, leaning and kissing her daughter's forehead. She heard her door open and she looked as it closed quickly, the room shrouded in darkness once again. Artimis flicked on the lamp to her side and looked to see Severus standing by the door, holding a vial in his hands.

"Hey." Artimis spoke distractedly, seeing as Selena had rolled over and buried her head in her side.

"Where would you like me to put this potion for your 'friend'? " Severus questioned and Artimis rolled her eyes at him, holding her hand out.

"You can hand it to me." She told him and he snorted, walking over toward her bed side and handing her the potion. She could see him searching her eyes for something and she sighed.

"Mind block, always have it up. If you wanna know something, ask me." she told him and he looked down at the sleeping Selena.

"Little pictures have big ears." He replied and Artimis snickered as she drew her wand and silenced the area around her daughter so that she could hear nothing.

"What is it you keep trying to pry from my mind?" Artimis asked him, catching his attention.

"Who the potion is for. I do not like being kept in the dark about who is taking the potions I make." He told her and she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Do you know what a promise is? I promised her. I gave my word. I can't tell anyone until after we know it has worked, and then, only those I trust. Severus, I will tell you when I can." Artimis reiterated to him and he shook his head, turning to walk away.

"Alright Artimis, but I better not be some pawn in another one of your and Whyte's, Weasley, whoever the hell she is, ploys." Severus warned as he left the room. Artimis chuckled and clapped her hands, summoning a house-elf. Nate popped into her view, flashing her an elf smile.

"Yes Mistress Artimis?" He asked and Artimis smiled at him.

"Nate, could you please tell Ron that I need him in my room quickly, but do not tell him in front of Alexis?" Artimis instructed and Nate bowed, popping away. Artimis snuggled next to her child as she waited. She sat there for ten minutes until she heard a slight knock on her door.

"Come in." She spoke and Ron walked in, still in his work clothes, looking as if her were on the verge of a joyful outburst or a nervous breakdown. Artimis smirked at him and held up the vial for him to see, which made him smile.

"So, you were able to make it. I had read that a few ingredients were harmful to pregnant women." Ron spoke hesitantly and Artimis smiled.

"I was extremely careful. Take this, take her out to dinner tonight, and pour all of it into her wine. Then later that evening, try again." Artimis told him as she handed him the potion and he looked at her oddly.

"How can you survive being so blunt?" Ron questioned, a new hope seeming to fill his eyes as he looked at the clear liquid in his hands.

"It's a talent. Now get going. No one needs to see you in here with that. Hide it in your coat, and whatever you do, don't let Severus see it. He'll be able to recognize it in an instant and your whole plan could be blown." Artimis told him and he nodded, tucking the vial into his pocket and walking toward the door peaking out to see if anyone was watching. He walked out the door and closed it lightly. Artimis looked as Selena and took the silencing spell off of her, laying her head back down as she smiled to herself.

"I am such a good sister." She thought as she pulled her daughter close, closing her eyes and drifting off for a quick nap.

------------------

Alexis paced the length of her room, worried eyes scanning over a white envelope held in her hands. She turned another circle, shaking her head as she mumbled to herself.

"Should I open it? I should... but... what if it's bad news?"

She sighed, pacing again as she fiddled with the letter, tapping it against her palm. She wasn't sure what it was, it only read that it was addressed from Hogwarts. It could from Hagrid or from Dumbledore... either speaking congratulations or a regretful decline to her request for the Care of Magical Creatures position.

"If I open it and its bad news... but, if I don't... it'll only drive me bonkers even moreso..." She grumbled, looking over the plain envelope once more. She finally stopped, glaring slightly at the letter.

"This is ridiculous. I've gotta open it... well... could let Ron do it for me..." Alexis argued, turning one more circle. She shook her head and stopped, deciding finally to open it. She took a deep breath, quickly and carefully breaking the seal and pulling out a piece of parchment.

She swallowed, bit her lip, and unfolded the parchment, reading it with hopeful eyes.

"Dear_ Alexis,_

_Congratulations on getting your job here at Hogwarts. Was surprised and pleased to see that you decided to go out for the Care of Magical Creatures position. Looking forward to you being my understudy, you were always a great student of mine. Hope I won't be too hard on you. Know you're taking good care of Diem and Noctum over there would be a nice lesson to bring them in to class one day this year. Can't wait to get started._

_Cheers,_

_Hagrid"_

Alexis let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, dropping her arms and falling backwards onto her bed that she had stopped beside. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling loads better that she had been accepted into the teaching career. She brought the letter up, reading it one more time to make sure she got everything. _Hmm... Bringing the dogs wouldn't be too bad an idea... hell, could even talk to Charlie about dragons this year. Can't tell Artimis yet though, she'd probably have a fit..._

Alexis thought happily to herself, staring up at the ceiling in thought, running over all the opportunities she would come across in this job.

She heard hurried footsteps, sitting up as Ron walked into the room, smiling warmly, looking cheerful. Alexis smiled quizzically at him as he removed his coat, walking over to her.

"Hey honey. Whatcha got there?" He asked curiously, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her waist. Alexis smiled and explained. "A letter from Hagrid. Apparently I got the job and he can't wait till I get there to show me all his tricks."

Ron smiled warmly, hugging her. "That's great Alexis! That's wonderful... you know, we should celebrate. Let's go out tonight!" Ron exclaimed standing and rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Alexis stood up as well, placing her letter on the bedside table, watching him quizzically. He smiled, pulling her to him and kissing her softly. He let go, doing an about face towards the second room's ladder, intent on getting on some other clothes. Alexis felt something odd about him. She followed, speaking curiously. "Well, you're in a fabulous mood. What's with all the giddiness?"

Ron turned to her, smiling widely. "I don't know, just feeling good today. Feel like getting out and just celebrating something."

He shrugged, climbing up the ladder into the second room. Alexis smirked, shaking her head as she leaned on the ladder, looking up as he disappeared into the room. "A letter?"

"Well yeah! That's good news, and we need to get out and do something before we're caught up in work and school. Don't you feel like that sometimes?" Ron called down, Alexis seeing clothes flying across the room up there as he discarded them.

She smirked and replied. "Yeah, all the time." She turned to their bed, kneeling and pulling out her expandable, flame proof wardrobe closet, rummaging through it happily. _Don't know what's got him in such a great mood, but I'm not complaining..._ She thought to herself as she pulled out two shirts, studying the carefully.

"Hmm... Chudley Cannon's shirt... or nice blouse? Damn, this is hard... um... Ron?" Alexis called, and he yelled back. "What is it honey?"

"What do I wear? Cannon's shirt or something a bit dressier?" She asked quizzically, setting them down as she rummaged for some pants.

"Whatever you want dear, you look beautiful no matter what you wear." He called back sweetly, and Alexis smiled, shaking her head. _I guess I'll wear something halfway decent... know Ron would like that... blouse and slacks... _Alexis decided, humming to herself as she chose her outfit and began dressing, Ron climbing down the ladder already dressed in a nice button up blue shirt and black pants. Ron walked up behind her as Alexis buttoned up her blouse, and he kneeled behind her, kissing her neck softly as she buttoned the last buttons. She smiled, leaning back into him as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips softly as she leaned her head back.

He stood up, not breaking the kiss as he pulled her up to her feet as well. They parted after a moment, smiling tenderly at each other before breaking apart to pull on some shoes. Alexis shook her head as she quickly found a pair, still feeling as though there was another reason behind his giddiness today. _Oh well... I'm getting a date out of it, so I'll let him be as giddy as he wants..._

Finally dressed and ready, Ron held open the Tower doors for Alexis and she sauntered out, him following and closing the door behind him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they descended the stairs, heading towards the front doors. As they passed the lounge, Draco looked up from a chair, smirking at them slyly as he commented to Ron. "Ah, going out?"

Ron looked to him, smirking as well as he replied. "Yeah, don't wait up."

Draco raised an eyebrow, nodding as he answered. "Oh, I see."

He snickered at Ron, who smirked and led Alexis towards the front doors. Alexis looked between him and Draco quizzically, not really knowing what that was all about, but shrugging it off as another guy thing. She walked out as Ron held open the door for her, and then Ron stepped up, securing an arm around her waist and apparating them both away.

----------------------

**_The Next Morning..._**

Artimis busied herself in the kitchen, with the help of Selena and Hailey, who had demanded she help in case Artimis got sick. Selena was once again stirring the pancake mix into oblivion as Hailey pulled the biscuits out of the stove. Artimis was stirring the gravy when she heard a voice she normally didn't hear this early in the morning.

"Something smells good." Draco stated as he yawned. Artimis looked over to see her husband still in his pajamas, which happened to be a pair of boxers that said 'Please?' in different colors all over them. Artimis snickered as he walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Good Morning." He told her and she shook her head, replying softly.

"Good Morning sweetheart."

He let go of her and grabbed Selena around the waist, picking her up, while Hailey grabbed the pancake bowl from her.

"And Good Morning to you, my little princess." Draco told his daughter as he kissed her forehead and she giggled, hugging around the neck.

"Good morning Daddy. Put me down so I can stir the pancakes for breakfast, and then we can go play dress-up and then we can read and play with the puppies and chase Auntie Lexy and..." Selena went on and Draco put her down smiling.

"Whoa sweetheart, one thing at a time. You and Mummy finish cooking breakfast while Daddy goes and takes a shower and then we can eat and go play." He told her as he leaned over to Artimis and kissed her briefly on the lips. He drew back and she smiled at him.

"My, you are in a good mood." She mused and he smirked.

"What do I have to be in a bad mood about? I have a beautiful talented wife and the most precious daughter in the world and another child on the way. I could very well be the happiest man alive." Draco spoke loudly and Hailey laughed at him.

"Hey Draco, did you sniff something at work or something like that? You're announcing happiness to the world again." Hailey teased him and he sighed, rubbing his head as he smiled sarcastically at her. He walked out of the room and Artimis chuckled to herself, carrying food to the table. Fred and George were already at the table, rigging Severus's chair to shock him when he sat down. They leapt up as she walked in and she smirked.

"If he spills anything, you are cleaning it." She told them as she set the bowls down. She stuck her head in the kitchen and told Selena that she should go wake Uncle Severus up while she went to wake the rest of the house.

--------------------------------

Severus was sleeping contently in his bed, the covers pulled up over his shoulder as he slept on his side. He heard his door open and he cracked his eyes open to see a small form closing the door. He closed his eyes tight feigning sleep as Selena crept up to his bed. He heard her small feet patter across his floor and stop right in front of him.

_One... Two... Three..._ He thought to himself as the little girl leapt at him and growled. He opened his eyes and leapt up, faking to have been frightened. He looked around in mock panic and then saw Selena smiling as she sat on his bed.

"Don't be scared Uncle Severus, it's only me." She told him lowly and he smiled, leaning over her and turning on the lamp by his bed.

"You scared me doing that. You shouldn't jump on me like that." He mused and she smiled at him crawling off of his bed.

"You gots to get up. It's time to eat, and if you don't get up mummy will get mad. Come on, get up." She began her early morning ranting and he grumbled at her, lying back down. She put her hands on his back and began to push him back and forth.

"Uncle Sev, you gots to get up." She whined and he smirked, rolling over and putting his feet on the floor.

"Alright, Alright, I'm up. Go down to the table and I'll be there after I get dressed." He told her and she laughed at him, nodding as she skipped out of the room. He shook his head in humor as he got up to get dressed for the morning ritual of breakfast.

-------------------------

Alexis smiled to herself as she awoke slightly, lying under a light blanket on her bed, a warm body pressed up next to her. She wondered slightly why she had awaken, then took a deep breath, smelling something. She sighed to herself, mumbling sleepily as she opened her eyes slightly. "Hmm... I smell... sausages... wait, I smell Ron..."

She added, turning on her side towards the warm body as heard Ron slightly chuckle next to her. She looked to him, and he smiled tenderly, running a hand over her cheek lovingly. She smirked at him, and he smirked back brushing hair out of her face.

"Well... breakfast can wait..." she mumbled to herself as she curled into Ron's embrace, him kissing her on the head tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her...

------------------------

Artimis sat down in her chair, having awoken everyone in the house that she was going to awaken and set Selena up in her chair between her and Draco. She looked as everyone filed in, seeing that no one noticed that Alexis and Ron were not at the table. Artimis looked at Fred and George, who were silent as they kept glancing at Severus's empty chair. He was the last to walk in the room and Artimis held her breath as he walked over to his chair. He was smiling at Selena when he sat down, the little girl rambling about her pancake. He leapt up quickly a look of pained shock on his face as he yelled.

"Holy shit! What the bloody hell was that!" He yelped and Artimis looked at Fred and George who were now laughing hysterically.

"YOU TWO. I know you did it because Alexis isn't here..." He yelled and then he seemed to think for a moment. "Alexis isn't here... Why isn't Alexis at breakfast?" Severus spoke, turning to look at Artimis. She smirked, looking him in the eye.

"Where is Ron, Severus? I figured the two of them could miss breakfast, because he'll probably make her breakfast... or, she is breakfast..." Artimis joked and Severus shook his head as he sat down again, wishing he hadn't asked. He then leapt up again, wincing in pain as he glowered at the Weasley Twins, who had now given each other high fives.

"Absolutely Priceless." (Fred)

"Do you know how many people..." (George)

"...would pay to see that?..." (Fred)

"It was so worth it..." (George)

"More than worth it..." (Fred)

The two of them rambled and Severus glared, still standing. Artimis sighed and looked at the two red-heads, shaking her head.

"I think we have had our share of shocking experiences this morning. Fred, George please put his chair back to normal." Artimis told them and they frowned, pointing their wands at his chair. They spoke a quick spell and he then looked at it.

"Severus sit down." She told him and he looked at her with curiosity.

"I don't trust them." He told her simply and she smirked.

"Well, I do. Move, I'll sit in your chair." Artimis spoke, getting up, and Fred and George both stood.

"No, Artimis let us really fix it then!" They both yelled and Artimis smirked as they walked over and pulled the shock box off the bottom. She looked at Severus as he sat and then looked to Selena, who had her hand over her mouth.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Artimis asked, touching her daughter's arm.

"Uncle Sev said two bad words." She whispered and she heard Severus smack himself. Artimis chuckled as she pulled her hand down and put a pancake on her daughter's plate.

"It's ok honey, because Uncle Severus didn't realize it because Uncle Fred and Uncle George hurt him." She explained and Selena looked at the two of them and glared a little kid glare. She pointed a finger at them and frowned.

"That was mean. Uncle Severus never did nuthin to you. Big Meanies." She told them and then she looked over at Severus, much to Artimis's amusement.

"It's ok now Uncle Severus, They're in trouble for hurting you." She told him and he nodded his head.

"Well, thank you Selena." He spoke as he went to eating and Selena also went to eating her pancake. Artimis was having ham when she heard Alexis murmuring in her mind. Artimis closed her mind off from Alexis and went back to eating, enjoying her breakfast and hoping that everything worked out according to plan for Ron.

---------------------------

Alexis hummed quietly to herself as she pulled on a shirt, Ron stretching as he sat on the edge of their bed behind her. She turned to him, smiling as she sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around his mid-drift and resting her chin on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled too, smoothing her hair away from her face. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, then pulled away, Alexis speaking after a moment.

"You know, I'm really hungry..."

Ron nodded, but replied. "Me too. But I really need a shower first."

Alexis smiled, standing with him. "You go take one and I'll meet you back down in the Kitchen."

Ron nodded, kissing her once more before heading towards their bathroom, whistling to himself. Alexis shook her head in amusement, and then left the Tower, skipping down the stairs towards the Dining room, humming some random tunes to herself contentedly and wondering what time it was.

She entered the Dining room to find it empty, though hearing noises in the Kitchen. _Whoa, missed all of breakfast? And Artimis didn't come get us or anything? Weird... but, worked for me... _Alexis thought happily to herself as she entered the Kitchen, seeing Artimis at the sink, scrubbing some pans. Artimis turned upon hearing her, giving Alexis a huge grin as Alexis stopped in the doorway, watching Artimis suspiciously.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Artimis spoke chipperly, turning back to her pans and still grinning. Alexis mumbled back a good morning as she walked to the fridge, glancing at Artimis. They were quiet for a moment, and then Artimis asked, turning to her as she dried a pot. "So, heard you went out last night."

Alexis looked to her quizzically, replying slowly. "Yes..."

"Draco told me. Where'd you go?" Artimis asked innocently and Alexis knew something was up.

"Out. With Ron." She replied simply and to the point, and Artimis rolled her eyes.

"Well duh. What place did you guys go to? I'm bored, tell me _something_ here." Artimis spoke with exasperation, and Alexis sighed.

"Well, Ron took me to one of my favorite Muggle restaurants, Outback Steakhouse, for dinner, and such." She explained, pulling out a dish of something in the fridge, smelling it and making a face of disgust.

"Aanndd..." Artimis implied, looking very curious. Alexis turned to her, watching her suspiciously. "And, we ate dinner..."

"Quit being so damn blunt. What'd you guys do!" Artimis asked, looking frustrated. Alexis snickered as she answered. "Fine. We then went to Echoing Shadows to dance a bit, talk, and drink a little..."

"Drink?" Artimis asked, looking interested.

"Well, yeah... but not too much. We didn't feel like getting too drunk. Had a few glasses of wine." Alexis explained.

"Good wine?" Artimis asked with an odd smirk, and Alexis nodded slowly.

"Yeah, pretty good... what, missing it already?" She quipped, knowing Artimis hated not being able to drink now and then with her pregnancy. Artimis glared slightly, turning to put her pot away. Alexis snickered, looking back in the fridge.

"There's sausage left over and some ham in the back. Sorry, no bacon left. Oh, how was your morning?" Artimis spoke, slipping in that last part. Alexis froze slightly, then reached in and pulled out a plate of sausage, turning to the counter nonchalantly. "Morning was fine..."

"I see a blush. What'd you _really_ do this morning?" Artimis asked slyly, smirking at Alexis. Alexis busied herself with her food, putting some sausage on a pan. She held it over one hand, and then concentrated, letting her green flames spread over her hand and warm the sausage.

Artimis shook her head as Alexis replied to her question shortly. "We... slept. Obviously."

"Hmm..." Artimis answered, raising an eyebrow at Alexis. Alexis avoided eye contact as she set her food down, looking around for something else, hoping to look busy enough so that Artimis wouldn't question her any further.

"You're such a bad liar..." Artimis snickered, turning to clean off some counters as Alexis glared at her half heartedly.

"Oh, shut it..." Alexis grumbled, pouring her some orange juice quickly. Artimis chuckled, shaking her head as Alexis glared at the back of her head. Artimis turned back around as she spoke. "But you missed it. Your darling half brothers rigged Severus's chair to give him some shock therapy this morning."

Alexis grinned widely, shaking her head. Artimis added. "But that's not the half of it. He stood up right, and blamed the Twins because he noticed that you weren't there to rig his chair. He then asked why you weren't at breakfast, and, well, I explained a few things, and then..."

"Hold on. You _explained_ a few things? What did you tell him?" Alexis growled, narrowing her eyes at Artimis. Artimis snickered and replied casually. "Oh, something along the lines as in asking him where he thought Ron was. Then saying that I'd let you two miss breakfast this once, figuring he'd make you breakfast, or that you were breakfast..."

"WHAT! Oh god..." Alexis grumbled with exasperation, rubbing her temples as she shook her head, blushing slightly. _Leave it to Artimis to say something like that in front of the whole Manor at breakfast..._ She thought to herself as she glowered at Artimis. She smiled sweetly, turning to swipe the countertop with a damp cloth.

There was whistling heard from the Dining room, and Ron strolled into the Kitchen, walking over to Alexis and kissing her on the head, hugging her tightly as Alexis smiled up at him, forgetting her frustration momentarily.

He let go of her, picking up a piece of sausage from her plate as Artimis greeted overly cheerful. "Hello Ron. And how was_ your_ morning?"

Ron stopped, cocking his head in wary bewilderment as he glanced at Alexis, then looked to Artimis and replied. "Um. Morning was fine..."

"Oh really? That's good..." Artimis trailed off, grinning slyly, still cleaning distractedly. Alexis shook her head at her as Ron shrugged; continuing to whistle as he also made himself a plate of left over breakfast food.

After a minute of Alexis and Ron arguing over the last piece of ham, ending with them both splitting it, Artimis turned and spoke aloud. "I'm going to find my daughter. Last I heard, there was another play taking place upstairs. Though this time, I thing Draco's the Dragon Slayer and Severus is the Damsel in Distress."

Alexis looked up, smiling mischievously. "Oh yeah... this calls for pictures. I'm coming with. Will you be joining us Ron?"

"Why, of course dear. "Ron replied politely, holding his hand out to Alexis. Alexis smiled and took it, and Artimis sighed, rolling her eyes as she left the Kitchen. Ron pulled her out of her chair, pulling her into his grip and kissing her passionately. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned into him, closing her eyes contentedly as she kissed him back.

"Ahem... coming or not?" Artimis's voice asked, and Alexis and Ron spun to the doorway. Artimis had popped her head in, smirking at them. Alexis shook her head as Ron smiled, taking Alexis's hand and both following Artimis towards Selena's room upstairs.

--------------------------

All three walked together up to Selena's room, already hearing loud voices, male and female, emanating from behind the closed door. Alexis smiled at Artimis as Artimis rolled her eyes and opened the door. As soon as she did, she was rammed in the knees by Selena, who was yelling something incomprehensible.

Alexis looked around her to see Draco dressed in full plastic knight garb, wielding a plastic sword as he grinned at Artimis. Alexis snickered, Ron laughing, then Selena unwrapped herself from her mother's legs and rammed Alexis.

"Aunt Lexy! You haff to be a princess with me and Uncle Sev! We're the three prisners!" Selena pleaded, holding up four fingers to indicate the number. Alexis laughed, and then realized what she was saying. She looked further into Selena's toy-strewn room, seeing Severus standing by her bed, arms crossed as he sported a pink tutu and a pointed princess hat with flowing ribbons. Alexis immediately burst out in laughter, doubling over, tears in her eyes. Ron looked in the door to see the problem, and then also burst out laughing.

"Oh... my, god... Sev... that's, great..." Alexis gasped out between laughs. Severus glared at her, stepping forward and shoving an outfit into her arms. Alexis quieted a little, looking at the outfit quizzically.

Severus smirked. "What, did you think you're going to get away with not dressing up?"

Alexis unfolded the outfit, seeing a tutu and hat as well, these ones purple. Alexis frowned, and then saw a bright flash out the corner of her eye. She looked to see Artimis snapping pictures of Sev, Alexis and Draco, smirking slyly. Alexis glared. "We were supposed to get blackmail on _them_."

"Hey, I never agreed to anything. And _I _got the camera." Artimis explained simply, smiling sweetly. Alexis sighed defeated, shaking her head. Selena clapped her hands gleefully as Alexis reluctantly put the hat on her head.

"Yay! Mummy, Uncle Ron! You be the scared peoples who live in the town and Daddy has to save us all, okay? Grandpa Remus is the dragon."

Artimis nodded, smiling at her daughter as Ron shrugged. Selena took them by the hands and positioned them on the other end of her bed, explaining to them how they were supposing to act scared. Alexis grumbled quietly to herself as she tied the tutu around her, stomping over beside Severus reluctantly. Severus smirked at her, shaking his head. Alexis stuck out her tongue at him, but quickly put on a smile as Selena bounced up to them, herself sporting a blue set of the princess outfits.

"Okay, we're stuck in the Dragon's cave and he's coming to eat us. But the knight is gonna save us! You haff to act like you're scared too!"

Severus mocked a scared expression and Selena giggled happily. _Damn... the things I do for my sister's kid... something wrong here. It's not even mine..._ Alexis thought grumpily to herself, hearing growls and roars from outside the bedroom door. Selena screamed shrilly, Alexis wincing slightly, watching as Draco 'rode' up on his stick horse, looking defiantly to the door. Artimis and Ron started yelling frantically, Ron trying not to laugh too hard at the predicament, looking at Alexis and shaking his head.

"Yeah, next time _you_ be the Damsel in Distress..." She grumbled, and Severus looked to her.

"Is that all you ever do is complain?"

"Didn't ask you, Princess _Sev_-annah." Alexis quipped, smirking mischievously. Severus frowned, and then replied. "Didn't ask your permission, Princess Alexis."

"One time deal here Sev. Unlike you. You seem to enjoy this way too much to be healthy." Alexis remarked, watching as Remus stomped in the door, roaring through his paper bag dragon mask, sporting fake claws as well. Selena screamed again, irritating Alexis again, and Draco 'galloped' forward, brandishing his sword.

"Well forgive me for showing some compassion to a four year old's requests. But no, you're too cold hearted to just shut up and live with it." Severus growled, watching Draco and Remus.

Alexis glared at him angrily. _Cold hearted? ME? Oohh... that was low..._ she thought, snapping back. "What the hell do you think I'm doing now Severus, or are you that blind!"

Severus rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned his attention back to what was suppose to be the main event, the fight between Draco the DragonSlayer and Remus the Dragon. Alexis glared angrily. She did _not_ like to be ignored. Especially when she was in one of her arguing moods.

She shoved Severus in the shoulder, growling. "Hey, I'm still talking to you, jerk."

Severus looked at her and growled. "Don't touch me Whyte. Weasley. _Whatever_."

He turned back to the scene, Remus slashing with his claws as Draco blocked with his sword. Ron and Artimis were scurrying about like the frightful villagers they were portraying, though were still watching Severus and Alexis closely.

Alexis smirked, shoving him again, though a bit rougher. Severus stumbled forward a step, then turned and scowled as Alexis spoke. "I can do whatever I please. Sure as hell not going to listen to you."

"Lay another hand on me and I'll..."

"You'll _what_? Growl? Glare? Oohh, I'm _sooo_ scared..." Alexis mocked, shoving him with both hands. Severus stumbled, and then found his feet, clenching his hands. Alexis smirked, but the stumbled against the bed as Severus shoved her back this time. Alexis looked at him with indignantly, scowling. "Oh, want to start something eh?"

She pushed him harder, but this time Severus grabbed her wrists, pulling her closer, turning her around and pinning her arms behind her back, all in one quick movement. Alexis thought for a moment, and then instead of struggling, she put her foot on the end of the bed, kicking and pushing herself and Severus back against the wall, knocking the breath out of Severus. He loosened his hold and Alexis tore away, turning and smirking.

"Ha. Got ya again." She spoke victoriously, and then turned to watch Draco and Remus's fight. But suddenly her feet were swept out from under her and she thudded to the ground painfully. She groaned, looking up at Severus's smirking features.

"Who's got _who_ Whyte?" He quipped sarcastically.

"Now you're asking for it..." Alexis grumbled, getting to her knees and immediately hurling herself at Severus's legs, catching him by surprise and making him fall over her. He slammed to the ground, and Alexis jumped up and sat full on his stomach, him exhaling painfully. She smiled down at him with triumph, but it was short lived as Severus grabbed her arm and flung her off him.

She held onto his arm, yanking him as he sat up, making him fall to the floor again. He grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the floor. She attempted to kick up into his stomach, but Severus pinned her legs down with his, smirking down at her. She smiled, and then rammed her head up, knocking him in his forehead.

Severus recoiled, grimacing in pain, freeing Alexis, so she lunged and pinned him onto the ground, sitting on his chest and holding his arms down. He glared up at her painfully as she smirked, ignoring the throbbing in her head.

Severus twisted one arm free and grabbed Alexis on the shoulder near her neck, squeezing hard to get her off of him. Alexis grabbed her hat, whacking him in the head with it as he wrenched her shoulder to get her away from him. It was at this moment that they finally realized the screaming. Both looked up, seeing everyone silent and watching them, and seeing Selena standing there, crying at them. "Stop it! Don't fight no more!"

Severus immediately let go off Alexis, laying on his back and holding up his hands in surrender, looking up at Alexis passively. Alexis looked at Selena in bewilderment, then back down at Severus.

"Damn Sev. You're no fun anymore. You actually gave up. Jeesh, where's your sense of honor..." Alexis complained, shaking her head.

"Selena's crying. She asked me to stop. So I stopped. End of problem." Severus stated calmly, catching his breath, looking relieved that Selena had quieted her crying.

Alexis frowned. "She didn't ask, she commanded. Dude, you freak me out." Alexis ended, scooting off of Severus. Severus sat up slowly, his hat hanging around his neck by its string; his costume skirt almost tore off of him. Alexis, still holding her hat, whacked him in the head once more before scowling and turning to Ron and Artimis, smiling. "Hi! Now what..."

Artimis rolled her eyes, smirking as she walked over to Draco. Alexis shrugged, looking at Ron, who snickered at her. Selena, calmed and restored to her happy self, was bouncing around the 'slaughtered' Remus lying on the floor.

Alexis stumbled forward, feeling something ram her in the back. She spun, seeing Severus standing there with a pillow, smirking. Alexis started towards him, but Ron grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away.

"Maybe later, Alexis... when Selena isn't around..." He spoke, dragging a glaring Alexis out of the room.

-------------------

Artimis snickered as Alexis tied on her skirt, which Alexis constantly miscalled a tutu. She snickered at Severus, who played too many kid games. She and Ron played the scared villagers, thought Artimis snickered at the thought that the whole group of adults in this room were acting like they were back in younger years. Artimis ignored Alexis and Severus's grumblings, knowing it to be customary for them to pretend to hate one another, while fiercely protecting each other from any sort of danger. It was a weird love hate relationship, but it suited them fine. Artimis watched as her husband attacked the evil dragon, Remus. Artimis watched Selena egging them on and Artimis's mind wandered to her own father and how much he would have enjoyed these playtimes. Artimis realized she hadn't thought of her father in quite sometime, probably because the memories of his death and the events after were very painful for her. She smiled as she thought of her father with grey hair, bounding around in a paper dragon costume. Artimis smiled, tears glistening her eyes as she heard Ron begin to speak.

"It's the pink team vs. the purple team. The tensions are high, we're been expecting a battle like this of the magnitude for some time now folks. The Purple team fouls the pink, shoving her, I mean him, hard. The Purple team growled." Ron commented, looking at Alexis and Severus sitting on the bed down from them. Severus was growling at Alexis, who was in a purple tie around dress while Severus was sporting pink.

"Shut up Ron, you are interrupting the battle for our lives." Artimis told him and he smirked at her, shaking his head.

"Ah, come on. I'm having fun. You look like you're about to cry. Commentate with me!" Ron spoke chipperly, looking back to Severus and Alexis, who were snapping at each other. Artimis shrugged, watching them, hoping to see them pull each other's hair, seeing as Severus's was a lot longer than Alexis's.

"Oh, Pink team pulled a fast one there. Has Purple team in a strong grip. Think she'll get out of this one Artimis?" Ron spoke announcer-like, holding up his imaginary microphone. Artimis grinned, speaking into her fake microphone.

"I don't know Ron. Pink has superior size, but Purple... but wait! Purple team caught her opponent off guard; he looks like he's hurting." Artimis spoke with interest, watching as Alexis rammed Severus back against the wall.

"Looks like Purple team will walk off with a quick victory this time ladies and gentlemen." Ron announced, barely noticing Remus and Draco still ducking it out behind them.

"Don't be too sure Ron. Oh! Look at this trick! Pink team has her on the floor now... will this be a vice-versa situation folks?" Artimis spoke dramatically, Ron smirking.

"Think again. Purple has him pinned..." Ron spoke attentively.

"But the tables turn and Pink goes in for his own triumph! Has her every advantage nulled..." Artimis spoke, seeing Severus pin Alexis on the floor under him. Ron frowned at Severus, watching Alexis worriedly in his grip. Artimis smirked at this and spoke into her microphone.

"Should know better than to let your emotions interfere with your job, Ron. Besides... Whoa! A desperate but effective move for the Purple team! Bet they'll both be feeling that in the morning folks?" Artimis exclaimed as Alexis head rammed Severus and sat on his stomach.

Ron smiled proudly, speaking once again. "Purple team knows how to use what she's got. Has Pink team at a disadvantage there, using her resources."  
"Didn't know a hat could be used as a weapon..." Artimis remarked, and then heard her daughter's voice screaming. She immediately stopped and turned to her daughter, hearing her cry. "Stop it! Don't fight no more!"

Artimis looked at Selena and then was amazed to see the Severus had laid flat on his back with his hands above his head in surrender, Alexis looking down at him in wonder. _Oh my dear god, he gave up because of Selena...She really does have him wrapped around her little finger..._ Artimis thought as Alexis spoke loudly, looking between Artimis's four-year old daughter and the fifty some odd year old under her.

"Damn Sev. You're no fun anymore. You actually gave up. Jeesh, where's your sense of honor..." Alexis complained in aggravation and Artimis was waiting for the blow to come from that one. Artimis knew that Severus did not allow anyone to insult his honor, or his sense of it. To her surprise, Severus didn't hit Alexis or even move under her, replying simply and to the point.

"Selena's crying. She asked me to stop. So I stopped. End of problem." Severus spoke as he looked over to Selena, who had quitted crying and was watching the two adults carefully. Artimis knew that Alexis had to be as freaked out, if not more than her. She was correct in assuming this.

Alexis frowned. "She didn't ask, she commanded. Dude, you freak me out." Alexis ended as she scooted off of Severus, looking at him oddly. Artimis watched as Ron got up to go get Alexis, while Selena had realized that Remus had been playing dead for about ten minutes. Artimis watched Severus sit up, humored by his appearance. Artimis internally snickered as Alexis beat him over the head with her hat. Alexis turned to Ron and Artimis, looking at both of their grins with curiosity.

"Hi! Now what..."

Artimis got up, smirking as she walked over to her husband, who was still dressed as a knight in shinning armor. Artimis lifted his helmet and he grinned at her.

"Looks like my triumph was shadowed over by the cat fight." He mused and Artimis snickered.

"Yes, but it seems that your daughter appreciated your victory." Artimis spoke as Draco pulled her to him by her waist, both of them looking at their daughter. Draco kissed Artimis's cheek and she smiled, looking to him.

"You know, even if the rest of the princesses don't want to be rescued, I'll always be your damsel in distress." She mused and he snickered, rolling his eyes.

"Except it's usually you saving me dear." He spoke, kissing her forehead softly.

"So, all the more fun for me." She told him as she saw Alexis leaving and Severus acting like a teenage girl and smacking her in the back with a pillow. Artimis watched Ron drag her away and she decided that it was nap time, seeing as she was very, very tired. Artimis looked at the indignant Snape, who was ridding himself of his costume and spoke to him directly.

"Severus, its N-A- P time." She told him and he nodded, walking over to Selena, who was now beating Remus with her own hat. Artimis watched as Severus somehow managed to get Selena to go to bed while he ushered Remus and everyone else out of her daughter's room. Artimis kissed her daughter's forehead and shook her head at Severus who was holding the door open for her. He went to close the door but Selena cried out.  
"Don't leave me in the dark!" She whined and Artimis quickly walked over and turned on Selena's night light, letting Severus close the door as she left. Artimis waited for the door to click before she spoke.

"A pillow? You could have done better." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"The pillow was safer, because it was hitting her, not me hitting her, which is bad, we should all know that, by now." Severus told her, walking toward his room, which was the same direction as hers.

"But you should have hit her, or something, but a pillow was so childish." Artimis told him and Severus looked her dead in the eyes.

"I could not have hit her, again. I believe I learned my lesson last time, and believe you taught me it." He told her and Artimis recalled the memory of the night things went too far in Alexis's bugging.

"Sorry, forgot. Well, I'm off to bed." She told him and he snorted at her, making her roll her eyes. Artimis continued on to her bedroom, finding that Draco was in the shower. Artimis crashed on her bed, her hands instinctively covering her stomach as she happily thought of the fact that she was going to have another bundle of joy soon. Then she thought of Hogwarts and the fact that she was now Professor Malfoy. She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_So what do you think?  
Yes, Our Severus is not cannon, but we have been working on turning him into this since our first Fanfiction.  
Hope you enjoy...  
Toodles,  
Deep Shadows_**


	6. 5P1 The Misfits Return

**The Adventures of The Misfit Professors  
****Chapter 5 Part 1  
****"The Misfits Return"  
**By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker  
------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Heres the next split chapter of the Misfitness... Let see how this all goes and lets see what old characters return as well...

* * *

**_Two weeks later..._**

Platform 9 and three quarters... Bustling children and parents hollered to each other as the trunks were put on board the Hogwarts Express. Parents could be seen ushering nervous first years on to the train, wishing them well and good luck. Older children were already seated on the train, finding their buddies and pals in the compartments within, joyous to start another year at Hogwarts.

Artimis and Alexis walked on to the platform through the pillar, Severus and Remus not so far behind them. Artimis, holding Selena on her hip, looked at the train and quickly grabbed a hold of Severus's cloaks, not wanting them to be swept away in the crowds of children. He looked at her oddly and shrugged, walking onward, leading Artimis to the back of the train. Artimis had never entered the train from the back and she was slightly amazed. She let go of Severus as he swooped up into the train, his usual scowl over his features. Artimis followed him, moving behind him too the teachers' cars. Selena was oddly quiet, looking at everything around her with interest, like a kid at a museum. Severus opened one of the doors and walked in sitting down with a sigh.

"Hogwarts, more snot nosed brats." He spoke as Artimis walked in, sitting across from him and setting Selena down on the seat beside her.

"Who's a snot nosed brat, Uncle Sev, me?" Selena asked him and he frowned at her, shaking his head.

"No, not you, the rest of the children on the train, but not you." He told her and she smiled as she walked over to the window, looking out it, barely able to see over the ledge. Severus picked her up from around the waist and sat her on his knee, letting her look out the window.

"Yay!" She squealed as she watched all the children. Artimis looked at the two of them and smiled, nervous at whether or not she would be able to teach. She had some mighty big footsteps to follow in and she really didn't like his stride anyways. Artimis smirked as she thought about this, watching Selena make face to her own reflection, wondering where in the world Alexis was off to.

------------------

Alexis bounced through the pillar, walking into the familiar world of children and magic. She looked around with a smile, never realizing how much she had missed this place. Artimis stood beside her with Selena, looking happy but nervous. Alexis shrugged, not so nervous about teaching as much as wondering if it would be interesting enough for her. If it wasn't interesting, Alexis was sure to not do so well. But in her school days, Hogwarts was always interesting. So she wasn't too worried. She saw Artimis being dragged through the crowd of kids and parents, clutching Severus's robes like she didn't know what she was doing.

Alexis snickered, Remus standing beside her and smirking. "Wow. I missed this place..." Alexis told him, and then followed Artimis towards the back of the train. Severus had swooped into the back, Artimis attempting to follow she commented. "Funny, the train used to seem so big and intimidating..."

"What are you talking about? It's still the same size." Alexis spoke, looking up at the train. Artimis snickered as she entered the train. "Yeah, because _you're _still the same size..."

Alexis frowned slightly as Artimis disappeared, and then shook her head, watching the children with interest. Remus smirked, entering the train. She shook her head and entered after him. She looked around, finding Artimis sitting with Severus in a compartment with Selena. She shrugged, opening it and going to sit down. Severus shook his head as he growled. "Find your _own_ compartment."

Alexis frowned in confusion, crossing her arms as she complained. "Why not here? Artimis is in here."  
"Because it is my compartment and I say who can and cannot sit in here." Severus spoke matter-of-factly. Alexis glared, pouting. "Well, I don't see your _name_ on it."

Severus smirked, and then looked up, pointing above the door smugly. Alexis looked up above the door, seeing 'Severus Snape' etched into the wall. Alexis narrowed her eyes at him, growling. "You did that on purpose."

"Of course. Remus has told me that one too many times." Severus smirked, and then pointed at the door, indicating for her to leave. Artimis shrugged apologetically, and Alexis stomped out of the compartment. She saw Remus waving to her to join him in her compartment, and she smiled, following him in.

"The old, 'my name _is _on it' trick?" He asked, Alexis nodding. Remus smiled, pointing above his door.

"Don't worry, I did the same. You can share with me."

Alexis smiled, then took out her wand and etched '...and Alexis Weasley' under Remus's name above the door. She nodded with satisfaction, and then looked down as the door was opened. She saw the goblin teacher Professor Flitwick entering, smiling at them. Remus grinned, walking forward.

"Flitwick! Good to see you again. You remember Alexis of course. She'll be the understudy of Hagrid this year." Remus spoke proudly, and the same professor smiled brightly up at her, squeaking. "Of course I remember Ms. Whyte. Or, should I say, Mrs. Weasley now? Congratulations on your job. It will be nice having you around." He spoke, shaking Alexis's hand warmly. Alexis grinned, speaking back. "Thanks professor. I'm sure we'll have a blast this year."

Flitwick nodded enthusiastically, and then hopped into the seat, beginning to talk animatedly to Remus about the upcoming school year.

_You know, that's all be talking about, school and the work they'll have to do. BORING. Could start the year off by catching up on the latest Hogwarts events... It would do a teacher good to see how the students are faring..._ Alexis thought to herself, rubbing her hands together as she excused herself and left the compartment, looking down the long hallway as kids hustled to find seats and compartments. She sauntered past the teachers compartments casually, strolling down the hallway and looking for an empty seat in one compartment. She smirked, seeing one with three boys and a girl in it that looked at least like fourth year students. Alexis composed herself, and then happily bounced into the compartment.

"Hi! I'm Alexis. Mind if I sit with you guys?" She asked chipperly to the students' surprise. They looked at each other, and then looked her over carefully. One boy finally shrugged, speaking. "Sure. Why not."

Alexis smiled at their acceptance of her, glad that her looks could pass her off as a student. She took a seat next to the girl, who asked politely. "I'm Michelle. Are you new to Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah, we've never seen you around there before." One boy asked curiously. Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, just arrived. But I'm sure it'll be great there. Anything I should know about before hand?" Alexis asked curiously.

The students smiled, one boy leaning forward, speaking a bit quieter. "Well there's this one professor. Severus Snape is his name."

Alexis grinned slyly, leaning forward a bit. "Oh really..."

------------------------------

The Professors quickly bustled out of their cars, Artimis carrying the sleeping Selena as she and Professor McGonagall got into one of the carriages that would take them directly to the castle, ahead of the students.

"So, Artimis, ready to begin teaching?" Minerva asked her, looking at her with a soft smile.

"I think so; I'm kinda worried that Severus will start treating me like a student again." Artimis told her and Minerva smiled.

"He may, but you can always remind him that you are not." She stated and Artimis smiled as Selena mumbled in her sleep. Professor McGonagall looked over at the sleeping girl, smiling.

"She is so pretty." She commented and Artimis looked at her daughter, smiling as she patted her head.

"Yeah, everyone says that." Artimis replied. Then she looked at Professor McGonagall and smirked.

"So, who is this Eric, that is supposed to be your understudy?" Artimis asked and Minerva shook her head.

"I've only met him once, but he seems eager to learn how to teach." She commented and Artimis nodded as she felt the carriage stopping.

"Well. We're here. It's going to be a pleasure working with you Artimis, and anytime you need a babysitter for your adorable daughter and I'm not busy, feel free to ask." Minerva spoke as she got out of the carriage, helping Artimis down. Artimis smiled as they walked up the front steps, Severus and Remus shoving each other out of the car, trying to be the first one out and pulling the other back in so they could get out first. Artimis laughed as they both got stuck in the door frame and she waved, walking in the building. She was preparing to embark on the next chapter of her life, the chapter that began with Professor Malfoy.

---------------------------

Alexis walked off the train with the constant stream of all-aged students, looking around with admiration. She saw a great shaggy head rise up above the crowd of people, and then heard a loud, booming voice. "Alexis! Yeh made it!"

Alexis smiled widely as the half-giant Hagrid bounded up, smiling down at her from a thick and tangled black beard. Alexis grinned and greeted. "Hello Hagrid! Great to be back."

He reached down, wrapping her in a hug with huge, tree trunk arms, squeezing her to him. "It's going to be a great year, eh?" He spoke happily.

Alexis gasped, feeling her back crack as the huge man hugged her affectionately. She tried to pat him on the back, only making it to his shoulder, and spoke muffled through his jacket. "Yes, Hagrid... but I... can't, breathe..."

He quickly let go of her, and she landed on her feet, realizing he had picked her up off her feet for a moment there. He stepped back as Alexis shook herself to rid of cramps, and then gazed up at Hagrid. "Mind if I ride with you in the boats tonight?"

Hagrid's beetle black eyes glinted happily. "Yeh mean it? Don' want to ride with yer sister?"

"Naw, she's sitting with Snape. Don't feel like being lectured this early in the year either. I'll hear it tomorrow anyway."

Hagrid laughed in his hearty voice, waving for her to join him. "Sure thing Alexis. Meet me at th' boats. Yeh know where they're at." He called as he looked above the crowd of kids, calling once again for first years to gather around him. Alexis shook her head, knowing Hagrid would make this year as fun as possible for her.

She looked around her, then stopped as a group of tall boys, seemingly sixth years, stood in front her. One smiled down at her softly. "Do you need help? You look like you're lost."

Alexis looked up them with bewilderment, shaking her head. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you needed help finding you're way around? You're what, first, or second year?" The boy asked again.

Alexis immediately laughed aloud. Did she honestly look that young? This was hilarious. "No, I'm perfectly fine guys. I know my way around here perfectly."

The group looked at each other with confusion, one asking. "New kids never have been here before. How do you know about this place that well?"

"Dude, I'm older than _all _of you." Alexis told them, smirking. The boys stared down at her with confusion, and then one smirked smugly. "Yeah sure. I'm serious."  
"So am I. I'm even married now." Alexis spoke slowly with amusement, and they looked at her with disbelief. One boy leaned in to another, whispering to him. "Dude, she's crazy..."

Alexis laughed aloud at that. "Guys, I'm not joking. I'm actually going to be teaching here."

It was the group's turn to laugh now, and with last parting looks of amused disbelief, they walked away from her. Alexis sighed dramatically, shaking her head and turning to follow the large form of Hagrid as he made his way to the lake.

She mingled in with the first years, though remarking proudly that many of them were still shorter than her, besides a few. She smirked at that, and then meandered up front to stand beside Hagrid, who smiled down at her.

"All right, firs' years! No more'n four to a boat! Yer with me Alexis." Hagrid spoke, stepping into a boat that sunk a few inches under his weight. Alexis clambered in after him as they rest of the students filed into the boats, not paying Alexis much attention, all too nervous about their own first year at the school.

"Right then- FOWARD!" Hagrid yelled, the boats magically drifting forward out over the lake, then turning towards the huge castle, glittering with lights and standing majestically to look over the lake above the tall cliff it sat upon.

Alexis heard the expected gasps of awe, smirking at the group in the boat beside hers. She leaned towards them, and they looked at her curiously.

"Hey guys. You'll have a blast here. Just watch out for this one Professor. Snape or something. I heard he was a vampire..."

The first years looked at each other a bit nervously, whispering amongst themselves as Alexis smirked and leaned back in her seat.

"So Alexis. What'cher plans fer the year? Lookin' forward to any new suggest'ns yeh know." Hagrid asked with interest, looking down at her from where he sat. Alexis shrugged. "Dunno really. Know I'm going to bring the dogs sometime this year. Talking to my brother Charley about maybe a small dragon."

Hagrid's ears perked up at that word, and he grinned widely. "Knew yeh would be a great addition to th' school." He spoke proudly. Alexis smiled, and then looked down into the lake. She grinned, speaking excitedly. "Hey! I remember yous down there! Hi mer-peoples! What's up! Hey Hagrid, you think I could find the squid if I pretended to fall in?"

Hagrid shook his head a bit nervously. "Not tonight Alexis. Dumbledore's expecting yeh whole an' in one piece. Try some other time, a'right?"  
Alexis frowned a bit, but nodded, staring to the side into the dark and foreboding blackness of the Forbidden Forest, sighing dreamily, wondering when would be the first chance she could take another walk in it. She looked up as they passed under a curtain of ivy into a cave of sorts, the fleet of boats coming to a halt at an underground harbor. The group of children scrambled out of the boats onto a pebble and rock strewn walkway, Hagrid going to the front of the groups.

"A'right now kids. Foller me an' yeh won' get lost. Alexis, yeh know where the class is where you all wait. Catch up with yeh later then." Hagrid spoke, leading the posse of first years up the walkway and into the school. Alexis waved, and then broke away from the group, heading to a room beside the Great Hall and entering to sit with Artimis and the rest of the understudies for the year.

-----------------------------------

Artimis kept peeking her head into the great hall, seeing the second through seventh years taking their seats at their table. Artimis looked at her daughter, having laid her down on the couch in the small side room off of the Great Hall. Artimis heard the door open and then heard a chuckle she hadn't heard in years. She turned around and feasted her eyes on a tall man, her age with short brown hair, his smile being the only thing Artimis recognized about him, seeing as the years had defiantly changed him.

"NEVILLE!" She yelled as she leapt on him giving him and tight hug. He hugged her back and she laughed as he picked her up, setting her back on her feet just as quickly.

"Well, well, look at you." Artimis told him as she walked around him, remarking on how dashing he looked now that he was built like a brick house. He smirked and looked at her, rolling his eyes.

"And look at you, a mother, a wife, a Professor. Who would have imagined that one for you?" Neville joked and Artimis smiled, looking back to her snoring daughter. Neville followed her gaze and smiled.

"Is that your little girl?" He asked and Artimis nodded.

"Yep, that's my Selena." She spoke proudly and he smiled as he walked over their.

"Aw, my son's about her age. Cute at this age, now that they are over terrible two's right?" He spoke and Artimis's jaw dropped.

"You have a son?" She asked him and he chuckled, smiling as he held up his left hand, a wedding band on his finger.

"Yes, four and half-years old. His name is Christoph." Neville replied and Artimis laughed.

"Well at least I am not the only parent in the understudies. I'm just the only one with my kid here." She spoke softly, looking as Selena rolled over on the couch.

"Why isn't your husband watching her?" Neville asked and Artimis sighed at him.

"Draco has to work a lot at the ministry. He's Aaron's right hand and he doesn't have the time to baby-sit. But he will be taking her on his days off." Artimis told him and Neville nodded.

"My wife, bless her, stays home with Christoph full-time. I told her 'Lavender, honey, you don't have to stay with him all the time', but she just can't bear to leave him." Neville confided and Artimis smiled at him as the door opened and there was aloud squealing.

"NEVILLE!" Alexis squealed as she walked in and lunged at him, hugging him around the neck. Artimis snickered and then looked as a tall, lanky young man with glasses framing his eyes walked in behind her. Artimis looked him over; ignoring Alexis excited catching up with her buddy, Neville, the 'Toad-man' as she liked to call him. The man caught Artimis's eye and he smiled in her direction, nodding politely. Artimis returned his smile, walking toward him and shaking his hand.

"Eric, I take it?" Artimis asked him and he nodded, still smiling brightly.

"Yes, and you must either be Artimis, or Alexis." He asked and Artimis let his hand go, smiling smally.

"Artimis. You're understudying for Minerva, right?" She asked him politely and he nodded with enthusiasm. Artimis went to say something else when the door opened and McGonagall popped her head in.

"Come on in, the first years are about to be sorted." She spoke and Artimis nodded as Alexis and Neville exited, Neville trying to trip Alexis as she tried to shove him through the door. Artimis walked over to Selena, checking to see that she was sleeping soundly. She walked out of the door behind Eric, hoping Selena would just sleep though the feast. She saw Severus, and the empty chair beside him and she walked over, sitting in it softly. She saw the whole school looking at her oddly and she shook her head hearing Alexis yelling to some sixth years. Artimis glanced at the first years and saw her own niece Athena smiling nervously. Artimis waved slightly and the small girl returned her wave. Artimis felt Severus lean over to her ear and whisper.

"Where is Selena?" He asked her and she looked at him, smiling.

"Sleeping in the next room, she'll be fine." She whispered to him, knowing that he was worried about someone messing with her while she was unattended. Artimis watched as McGonagall began the sorting ceremony, the hat giving a joyous speech before Minerva called out the names. It wasn't long before Artimis heard "Callabella, Athena" and Artimis looked up at the nervous girl walking up and sitting down on the stool. The hat barely touched her head before it yelled "Ravenclaw!". Athena turned around and looked at her and Artimis gave her small thumbs up. The sorting soon ended and Dumbledore stood up to give his customary 'beginning of the year's speech.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. A new year filled with new students, new mysteries, and new discoveries. And speaking of discoveries, as you all should have noticed, there is a larger number of professor's seats at the head table this eve. No I am not making up new classes for you all to master. Even I believe that that would be a cruel punishment. These young people are the understudies of our Professors here who will be, regretfully, leaving us this year. But, under their tutelage, I believe our understudies will grow to become just as sufficient as our old and wise professors." Dumbledore began and Artimis watched the reaction of the school as they all looked down the table to the new faces.

"Understudying in the ever-changing art of Transfiguration, under our own Professor McGonagall, shall be Professor Eric Beall." Dumbledore spoke; Artimis watching as Eric stood and smiled, waving excitedly as he sat.

"Then under our own beloved Professor Lupin shall be an alumnus of our very own Hogwarts, Professor Neville Longbottom." Artimis applauded for Neville as he waved, still sitting, getting up only a little bit. Artimis noticed that Dumbledore was going down the table so she knew she was next.

"And studying to be our next Potion's Mistress, under the brilliant Professor Snape, is Professor Artimis Malfoy." Artimis heard the whole table clapping as she stood and bowed her head, sitting back down quickly. Artimis looked at Severus who shook his head at her.

"Thank you for not waving like the other two." Severus told her and Artimis laughed at him, going back to listening to the Headmaster.

"And now, under our very own Keeper of the Keys, Professor Hagrid, we have Professor Weasley." Dumbledore spoke and Alexis stood up, pointing to a couple of kids.

"HI! I know you, and you... and I told you I was a teacher, so there..." She spoke and Hagrid gave one of his heartily laughs as Alexis sat back down, smiling widely.

"Now that we have our general introductions done, though we are sure to have better in-depth ones yet to come, I believe gorging ourselves is in order. Speak with peace and feast in enjoyment, before schoolwork is your sole employment." He spoke with amusement, and the food appeared. Artimis grinned and began eating, her ears listening for her daughter calling her name as she watched Alexis leave the High table and walked over to the Gryffindor Table, plopping down by what seemed to be some fourth years. Artimis rolled her eyes as she took a bite of a pork chop. There was relative silence for about twenty minutes and then Artimis heard a loud yell.

"MUMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Selena's voice echoed and Artimis got up and began moving quickly to the side room, but somehow Severus beat her to the door. He walked in and Artimis followed. Artimis saw Selena with her arms wrapped around Severus's neck, crying bit.

"You left me all alone... It was so scary... " She was crying and Severus whispered to her and she quieted.

"Come on, let's go eat something." Severus told her and Selena nodded, letting him go. Artimis looked to her and Selena held her arms up to Artimis, wanting her mother to carry her. Artimis picked her up and Severus looked at her oddly.

"Should you be picking her up?" He asked and Artimis rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm only two and half months pregnant, I can still carry her." Artimis told him as she was walking out the door. He shook head at her and rubbed his temples as Artimis walked over and sat down, setting her daughter on her knee. Selena smiled at Alexis and waved, then going to eating some of the mashed potatoes off of Artimis's plate with Artimis's spoon. Artimis saw the whole school examining her and she shrugged, looking over at Remus and Neville, who was seated beside her and he smiled at her.

"She awakens." Neville told her and Artimis nodded, smiling as she rubbed her daughter's back softly. Selena looked over at Neville and smiled at him with a toothy grin.

"Hello, my names Selena, what's your name?" She asked him and he smiled at her, shaking her small hand that she had put out.

"My name is Professor Longbottom, but you can call me Neville." he spoke and Selena laughed at him, dropping her spoon that was in her other hand.

"You're funny." She squealed and Severus leaned down and picked up her spoon, wiping it off with his napkin.

"Selena, you are making a mess." He told her and she looked at him, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful." She told him in a matter-of-fact manner and then she took her spoon, focusing on eating Artimis's macaroni and cheese without spilling any of it. Artimis snickered at her and watched Alexis mingling with the students, and even embracing Athena tightly, congratulating her on making Ravenclaw, the house that Athena had wanted since she was little.

---------------------------

Alexis walked into the room beside the great Hall, looking around with interest. She noticed Artimis conversing with someone, then a dude with glasses that seemed awfully familiar. She squinted hard at the tall, thin man, wondering where she had seen him before.

Looking back to Artimis for a moment, she realized the tall, and well built man she was taking to. Shaking off the uncomfortable feeling she got from the other person, Alexis squealed with delight. "NEVILLE!" Neville looked toward her with a wide grin as Alexis ran forward, wrapping the man in a huge hug as he squeezed back.

"Toad-man! Gosh, haven't seen you in a while dude. How've you been?" Alexis cried happily, Neville letting her go with a smile. Neville had always been one of Alexis's friends, ever since school. She had taken many a time to standing up for Neville as a kid, and they had formed a good friendship from that.

"Alexis, it's great to see you! I've been doing alright for myself. And you?" He asked.

"Oh, awesome. Besides the fact that I can't be an Auror anymore. That was the only downfall." Alexis spoke with slight longing.

Neville nodded. "Yeah, I'll miss that too. But I've got a family now; have to make sure I'm there for them."

"Understandable. Wait, a family? Do you have a kid?" Alexis asked curiously, seeing Artimis speaking with the glasses-man.

Neville drew himself up proudly. "Yep. A four year old son. Name's Christoph. He's home with Lavender."

"Wow! Gotta bring him by one day. You ever need a babysitter, just call me up you know. Usually watch Selena if Severus isn't being her man-servant. I usually have fun with the kid." Alexis spoke, and he laughed, nodding.

McGonagall suddenly popped her head in, speaking quickly. "Come on in, the first years are about to be sorted."

All nodded, and Alexis smirked, attempting to shove Neville out the door good-heartedly. He had already caught on and drew his foot back, tripping her to where she fell against him. He laughed, helping her stand straight and following her out the door.

She walked into the Great Hall, feeling hundreds of curious eyes watching her walking down the center. Alexis shrugged, and then waved at a few. She got a few confused smiles, and as she walked towards past Gryffindor table, she saw the four students she had sat with on the train.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She called to them happily, and the three boys and girl gawked at her in shock. Alexis snickered at them with amusement. She bounced up to the High Table, sticking her tongue out at Severus as she sat beside Hagrid, who grinned down at her. Alexis leaned back casually in her chair, listening as Dumbledore began his usual interesting speech.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. A new year filled with new students, new mysteries, and new discoveries. And speaking of discoveries, as you all should have noticed, there is a larger number of professor's seats at the head table this eve. No I am not making up new classes for you all to master. Even I believe that that would be a cruel punishment. These young people are the understudies of our Professors here who will be, regretfully, leaving us this year. But, under their tutelage, I believe our understudies will grow to become just as sufficient as our old and wise professors." Alexis smirked, noticing that he had called the professors old. _That_ was funny.

"Understudying in the ever-changing art of Transfiguration, under our own Professor McGonagall, shall be Professor Eric Beall." Dumbledore introduced, and the familiar man stood and waved, Alexis studying him carefully as she clapped politely. She also noticed Remus and Severus looking to each other as if they knew something as well. Shaking her head in slight confusion, Alexis listened to the remainder of Dumbledore's introductions.

"Then under our own beloved Professor Lupin shall be an alumnus of our very own Hogwarts, Professor Neville Longbottom." Alexis whooped happily, clapping loudly for her old friend. She noticed Artimis grinning proudly, rolling her eyes while the Headmaster announced.

"And studying to be our next Potion's Mistress, under the brilliant Professor Snape, is Professor Artimis Malfoy."

Alexis clapped for her, though snickered as Artimis tried look dignified and merely bowed her head to the applause. _Such a drama queen..._ Alexis thought, though smiled as she realized she was next.

"And now, under our very own Keeper of the Keys, Professor Hagrid, we have Professor Weasley." Dumbledore spoke and Alexis stood up happily, waving, and then pointing to a couple of kids.

"HI! I know you, and you... and I told you I was a teacher, so there..." She exclaimed the last, seeing the sixth years she met gawking in disbelief. The boys shook their heads slowly as Alexis sat down smiling, Hagrid laughing at her.

"Now that we have our general introductions done, though we are sure to have better in-depth ones yet to come, I believe gorging ourselves is in order. Speak with peace and feast in enjoyment, before schoolwork is your sole employment." He spoke with amusement, Alexis shaking her head. She loved Dumbledore's speeches, they were always cool. She looked around, then shrugged, standing and leaving the table and walking to the Gryffindor Table sitting them the fourth years she had met on the train. One boy, named Peter, leaned towards her, speaking incredulously. "Why didn't you tell us that you were a teacher?"  
Alexis shrugged. "Well, you didn't ask. Don't worry; I'm going to be the cool teacher. I won't rat on you guys for talking about Snape. Besides, I like to keep up with all the rumors."

"MUMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Selena's voice echoed and Alexis turned in her seat, watching as both Severus and Artimis bolted towards the room where they had left Selena sleeping. Alexis shook her head, and then heard a group of kids whispering to each other. "Dude, is that like, Snape's girlfriend or something?"  
"Dunno kinda looks like him." Another kid spoke back.

Then Artimis walked out carrying Selena, Severus close behind. A renewed wave of whispers washed over tables, Alexis hearing. "Dude, that _has _to be Snape's woman or something, that kid looks just like them."

"Is that even possible? Never though I'd see Snape with a woman..."

"Too weird."

Alexis, grabbing a small drumstick of chicken as the food appeared, stuffed her mouth as she snickered, deciding to not say a word since, well, they didn't ask _her_... Alexis then saw Athena sitting a table away with some new Ravenclaws. Alexis bounced up, walking over and giving her niece a huge hug. "Congrats on making Ravenclaw! Always knew you were smarter than most of us at the Manor. You'll love it here."

Athena smiled, hugging her back, and Alexis skipped back to sit with her friends from the train. She grabbed a plate but, oddly, didn't feel as hungry as she though she would. She put a single porkchop and one hotdog on her plate, some mac and cheese, and a whole bunch of apple and pear slices. She talked animatedly with the fourth years as she distractedly picked at her food, pushing aside her odd hunger issues.

------------------------

**_Later that evening..._**

Artimis followed Headmaster Dumbledore and Severus down toward the dungeons, Selena once again asleep in her arms. Dumbledore slowed a bit and looked at Artimis, walking beside her as Severus slowed his pace as well.

"I believe that I found the perfect quarters for you Artimis. I stumbled across them one day while it was raining and I was in the mood for some exploration, perfect time for exploring. And even though I have been working here for years on end, and there are still new passages to tread and mysteries to unravel." Dumbledore told her, a smile on his face as she smiled back at him.

"Thank you Headmaster, I really appreciate the fact that you let me bring Selena with me. I don't think I could leave her with her Aunts and Uncles, they would have her beyond spoiled by the time I got home." Artimis told him and he chuckled.

"Artimis, separating a mother from her child is one of the greatest sins of this world. A mistake I intend never to make if it be in my power." Dumbledore spoke and Artimis felt Selena turn her head to look at Severus.

"Uncle Severus?" Selena whispered and he looked at her with a small smile.

"Yes?" He asked and she lifted her head looking at him.

"When I grow up, I wanna sit at your table." She told him and Artimis saw a look of pride or something of the sort on Severus's face as he nodded at Selena.

"I am pretty sure you will." He spoke as they stopped in front of a huge picture of two knights poking a napping Dragon, who kept snapping its jaws at them when they got to close.

"Draconis Rex." Dumbledore spoke and the portrait opened and they walked in. "I believe you will find your password easy to remember, but you may change it whenever you wish." He added, Artimis grinning. Artimis saw that the first room was a sitting area at first and she smiled. Selena wiggled and Artimis set her down on her feet, letting her take off running around Severus, singing 'Ring around the Rosy'. Artimis looked at Dumbledore and he snickered.

"Ah, very well Severus. You keep Ms. Selena occupied while I show Artimis around. Even I still get lost in my own home." Dumbledore spoke and then gestured for Artimis to follow him.

"While most of the Professor's quarters have their living room, bathroom and then their bed room, I thought that it would better suit you and your daughter to have two bedrooms, naturally." He informed Artimis as he showed her the two rooms, one smaller than the other and then the bathroom. Artimis smiled at him, eternally grateful that he was trying his best to make this easier for her and Selena.

"Thank you so much Albus. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." Artimis told him and he nodded, holding his hand up.

"No, I thank you. And if my opinion matters at all, I will say that I think you will be a splendid understudy, along with the others. The school, I believe, would not suffer from new faces and ideas. And now I will take my leave, for I need to show Mrs. Weasley her room next to Remus's. I think she would like that." He spoke as they walked back to the living room, seeing Severus sitting on the floor, listening to Selena tell him about her imaginary friend and their games. Artimis covered her laughter with her hand as Severus looked up to them.

"Severus, I do believe that I will need you to assist me with Alexis's quarters." Dumbledore spoke and Severus went to put Selena off of his lap when she held on to him tight.

"I don't want you to go... I wanna go with you... Don't go please...Uncle Seberus..." Selena began whining, talking like a baby while wrapping her arms around his neck. Severus hugged her and spoke softly.

"Now I told you that if Dumbledore needs me to go with him, it is important. Let go Selena, I will be back." He told her and she let go, backing off of him. He stood up and hugged her.

"Now stop your crying and behave for your mother." He told her and Selena nodded and he let her go, walking out of the door. Artimis looked at Selena who was sniffling and she walked over to her mother and clinged to her leg, as Dumbledore waved a hand.

"Goodnight Professor Malfoy and goodnight to you little miss Selena." Dumbledore spoke as they left the room. Artimis picked Selena and walked to the bigger room where there was a large four poster bed. Artimis walked over to her trunk and pulled out Selena's pajamas. She helped her daughter get dressed and then she changed into her own nightclothes. Artimis laid Selena down and Selena had begun telling her about her imaginary friend. Artimis turned off the light and curled up to Selena.

"Mummy." Selena whispered and Artimis looked at her, able to see the pale skin of her daughter.

"Yes honey?" She whispered back and Selena curled up to her.

"I'm scared of the dark." She told her and Artimis kissed Selena's head, gently rubbing her hair.

"I know sweetheart, but Mummy is here and nothing will get you if I am here." Artimis told her and Selena held her tightly.

"Alright. Goodnight Mummy, I love you." She said in a quiet voice and Artimis smiled.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you too." Artimis spoke as she felt her daughter fall asleep. Artimis laid her head back and looked at the ceiling, marveling to herself that she was back at Hogwarts. Artimis fell asleep and her last thought was on how Alexis was enjoying her quarters and what Severus was required for.

--------------------

Alexis walked down the hall leaving the Great Hall, in the midst of her four new friends from the train and the feast; Michelle, Peter, Ethan, and Stephen. All four made a great group of pals, and Alexis was impressed on how they had accepted her despite her age and occupation. But in the midst of their conversation, discussing the weird Professor Trelawney, Remus Lupin had caught up to them.

Alexis smiled at him. "Hey Remus. These are my new buddies. You probably know them."

He nodded to them, the kids speaking. "Hello, Professor Lupin."

Lupin smiled, turning to Alexis. "Alexis, we still have to show you your quarters, Headmaster Dumbledore's waiting for us."

Alexis nodded, following Remus as she waved to her friends. They waved back, Michelle calling to her. "See you in class soon Professor!"

Alexis smirked, still finding it a little odd, but shrugged it off as she followed Remus towards Gryffindor Tower. They walked up a flight of stairs, leaving them at the moment they began to move, Alexis grinning at the close call. They walked into a hall a level below the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, Alexis finding a row of doors. She saw Dumbledore discussing something with Severus beside the only stone door in the hall, both walking up to them.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley. Glad you could join us. I presume you have already been making some friends?" Dumbledore asked politely, Alexis smiling. "Yep, have a group of them already."

"Very good. I personally believe that is the best way to get the best results out of your students. But, everyone has their own methods." Dumbledore added, glancing once to Severus, who stood by the door looking bored.

"Very well. I believe this room would suit you the best Alexis, as I pondered long on the requirements needed for your living quarters. And, as a plus, it is right between Remus's and Mr. Longbottom's, so I doubt you will long for companionship greatly. If that be the case, I'm sure you will not tarry long in finding Mrs. Malfoy's quarters." Dumbledore spoke with slight amusement. He looked to Alexis, then back to the door, speaking loudly. "Chocolate Crème Pie." The stone door slowly swung open, and Alexis grinned, thinking Dumbledore brilliant for the password. Dumbledore gestured for her to enter first, and she did so, looking around the room curiously.

It opened into the small living room, the walls, floor and furniture already stone based. A lush red carpet covered most of the stone floor, Alexis seeing part of it in the bedroom area. She wondered how long that would last. _Not past my first nightmare, that's for sure..._ Alexis thought grimly, though still admired the thought put into it.

She saw a good sized stone fireplace, and at least three windows in the room. She grinned, looking to Dumbledore. "You remembered I love windows."

"But of course. I had no reason to forget." Dumbledore spoke as he entered behind her, and then gestured to her bedroom. She walked into it, the Headmaster following, Severus stalking into the doorway of it as Remus stood beside him, smiling.

Alexis immediately loved her bedroom. It contained a medium sized four poster bed, big enough for two, set in the middle of the room. All of it, including the frame, was made of gothic stone-work. There was more stone floor to be seen besides the lush red carpet spreading out a few feet from under her bed. There were three stone bookshelves with glasses cases, already filled with some of her most favorite books concerning Magical Creatures and the greatest Hexes. Several pictures had already been put up for her, one of the Forbidden Forest, the Manor, and a copy of the Manor Family portrait.

"Those pictures and most of the books are compliments of Remus. He thought that a little piece of home would liven your spirits and make your stay more comfortable, hopefully. Your home away from home, might I say." Dumbledore explained, and Alexis smiled gratefully to Remus, who smiled back, nodding. Her bathroom was off to the side, a stone door made for it, and it contained a wide tub and shower, plus a long mirror over her sink, whose counter was also polished stone and a long mirror over her sink, which was built into a polished stone counter.

Leaving it, Alexis walked circles around her room, though didn't know why they had allowed carpet, pictures, or books in it. They would not last long, due to her habit of conjuring flames during temper tantrums or nightmares. She turned to Dumbledore with a slight look of confusion.

"It's beautiful Headmaster, but a good number of things in here are flammable. Which is bad in my case." She spoke softly. Dumbledore smirked, and then gestured for Severus to enter her room.

"I believe you were wondering why our dear Severus had decided to accompany us to you new quarters, am I right? Well, I would think by now he had put his talents to use, not that he doesn't already, and found an effective way to somewhat repel your fiery abilities."

Alexis looked to him in confusion, and Severus rolled his eyes. "What, did you think I would just allow you to singe me every time you lost your temper? I found a way around that as soon as possible." He spoke to her, and Alexis smirked.

"Well, about time. It took you how many years?" Alexis snickered back, Severus glaring slightly.

Dumbledore spoke up. "Some things take time to sink in. But anyways, I have asked Severus if he would aid you in using this said charm to make things a bit more suitable for you."

Alexis looked to Severus in surprise. "You agreed to _help_ me?"

Severus sighed dramatically. "I don't want to have to keep picking up new books and trinkets for you every time you burn them to ashes. I agreed that making as many things in here flame-proof as possible would benefit others as well as yourself."

"Yes, he was sincere enough to assist you. We thank you for that Severus. Now, I am been craving a chocolate frog for the past two days now upon finding my stock of them depleted. I will leave you to settle in. Goodnight Alexis." Dumbledore spoke, and Alexis smiled.

"Thanks loads Headmaster." Alexis replied gratefully.

"As I have said before, I thank _you_ Alexis. You have helped this school more than you know." Dumbledore said in parting as he left the quarters.

Alexis watched him go smiling, then exclaimed. "He is such a cool guy! Dude! He is like 'Da Man'. Totally."

Severus looked at her like she was nuts as he commented. "Don't you mean, _The_ man?"

Alexis sighed dramatically, shaking her head. "No dude. It's '_Da_ Man'. There's a big difference."

Severus shook his head, still thoroughly confused, which amused Alexis, then walked into the room more. "Let's get this over with." He grumbled as he pulled out his wand, spoke a spell and waved it at the windows. They glowed red for a minute, then went back to normal. He did this with the carpet, then the glass on the bookshelves. He finished with the pictures, and as the red glow faded, Alexis asked. "You sure it works?"

"As well as it's going to." Severus remarked back.

"Test something Alexis." Remus suggested and Alexis nodded. She focused on her power, creating a ball of green fire in her hand, and then looked down at the carpet. She threw it at the carpet, and the flames flickered out before even singeing the thick red rug. She smiled widely, looking back up at Severus.

"But there is one catch. It's flame-_retardant_, not flame-_immune_. Prolonged heat that lasts over, I'd say, twenty minutes tops _will_ have an effect on the object. So don't purposely try to burn things just because I put a spell on it. Keep your flames to a bare minimum if possible."

Alexis frowned slightly, but nodded.

Remus spoke up. "This is why I'm glad I'm right next door. So I can try to prevent that if possible."

Alexis smiled at him, Severus nodding.

"Thanks Sev. Oh, while you're here... you mind flame-proofing a few more things? Please?" Alexis asked with wide eyes. Severus rolled his eyes with annoyance, and Alexis grinned, conjuring her suitcases and such.

"I have a few pictures and such I'd like to hang up. Their from Selena, and she'd _love _see them hung in my room." Alexis provoked, and Severus sighed, taking out his wand again. Alexis pulled out a stack of drawings, Severus going through and flame-proofing each one with growing agitation, not realizing how many she had.

When he was finally finished, Alexis pulled out some long rolled up papers. "Oh, and a few posters as well..."

"Forget it. I have lessons to prepare, things to do in my _own _room. Remus, you're the father. Here's the spell, _you_ do it." Severus growled, telling Remus how to use the spell, and stalking out of the room. Remus and Alexis looked at each other, and then shrugged. Remus going through and gladly finishing anything else Alexis asked to be flame-proofed.

It was getting late, and Remus finally left to his own room after finishing flame-proofing her Living Room. Alexis unpacked the rest of her things into her stone dresser, placing her odd trinkets and baubles on the few stone shelves situated in her room. She stood in the doorway and admired it, then took a running leap and jumped on her bed, bouncing on it for a few minutes. She threw a fireball or two at a bookshelf just to see it glow red as it repelled her flames, then slowed to a stop on her bed. She plopped onto her deeply cushioned bed (also flame-proofed), looking up at the stone ceiling. It became silent in her room, Alexis feeling a bit lonely and bored after a few minutes. She got up and changed into a tank top and pajama pants, plopping in her bed once again. It still didn't feel right. She expected Ron to come in at any moment and huddle up into bed with her, but that wouldn't be possible tonight. It was kind of weird.

_I can roam the school a bit... hey; I'm ALLOWED to now... hehehehe..._

Alexis got up, walking out of her quarters and closing the door softly behind her. She looked around once, and then swiftly changed to her Animagus wolf form. Curiously, she trotted out of the hallway and down the few staircases, roaming the halls and renewing her familiarity with the school.

She sniffed the still air, smelling something human. She stalked silently around the corner, peering down the hall slyly. With her keen vision, Alexis picked out the forms of three small students creeping down the hall.

_I'm a teacher, so that means I'm supposed to prevent them wandering about at night... ah, I'm gonna spoil their fun... unless..._ Alexis thought to herself, coming up with a brilliant idea. She crouched low to the ground, stalking the three students as they crept quietly down the hallway. Ears held back against her head, lean body low to the ground, Alexis cautiously sneaked up on padded paws to within ten feet of them without them noticing.

She smirked inwardly, and then bared her gleaming white fangs, emitting a low growl from deep in her throat. The students froze in mid-step, and Alexis could feel the nervousness around them. She growled louder, fur bristling on her back as they students slowly turned around, eyes wide and fearful. As soon as they faced her, Alexis let out a savage bark, stepping towards them.

All three jumped clear out of their skins and spun, bolting down the hall and scrambling around the corner as fast as their legs could carry them. Alexis gave a wolf grin, feeling ten times more amused upon seeing their expressions. She pranced on in a lighter mood, yawning cavernously, finding herself tired.

She wandered aimlessly for a few more minutes, finding herself near the Slytherin house. She yawned again, wondering if she should start heading back to sleep. _But, it's lonely in there without Ron... and I'm too big to curl up with Remus... hey, Artimis is around here somewhere..._

Alexis resolved, trotting towards Slytherin common room. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and spun around, fangs bared in nervousness. She saw Severus stepping out of the shadows with his wand pointed and a look of confusion on his face. He lowered his wand slightly as he asked.

"Alexis?"

Alexis smirked to herself, and then changed to human form. "Hey Sev. What are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. I usually patrol the halls. What is your excuse?" He replied, shaking his head at her. Alexis shrugged, replying. "I couldn't sleep. I'm lonely. So I decided to take a walk. Hey, do you know where Artimis's room is?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." Severus snapped, turning to stalk away. Alexis trailed after him, whining. "Come on Sev. Or I can just bug you. What, do you have insomnia or something? It's like, almost midnight. You said you had stuff to do in your room, so why are you stalking around out here instead?..."

Severus stopped in mid step, taking a deep breath. He turned back around, speaking with a sigh. "Down the hall form Slytherin Common room. Behind the portrait you like with the dragon and two knights. The password is 'Draconis Rex'."

"Thanks again. Hey, why do _you_ know her password?" Alexis asked suspiciously.

"For the same reason Remus knows yours. As well as I." Severus replied simply.

"Wait, you do know mine! That's not cool! I'm going to change it now..." Alexis complained.

"Go ahead, I'll still know it. Dumbledore say's it's for you all's safety. So deal with it." Severus spoke, disappearing around a corner.

Alexis shook her head, then turned to wolf form and loped away towards Artimis's quarters. She found the said portrait, jealous of it, and turned back to human form, speaking aloud. "Draconis Rex".

The portrait swung open to her, and Alexis snuck in, looking around the dark room. She found Artimis's bedroom, seeing her form and Selena's smaller form beside. She smirked and ran forward, bouncing once on the bed. Artimis jerked up, holding her wand out in an unfocused gaze as Selena whined something.

Alexis froze as Artimis presently recognized her, lowering her wand and plopping onto the bed with a huge sigh. She whispered harshly to her. "Damnit Alexis... say something next time. What are you doing here?"

Alexis looked away as she explained. "I... I got lonely. You at least got Selena to curl up with. I've got no one. Can I sleep with you tonight? Pweas?" She asked, smiling widely.

Artimis sighed, then rolled over, nodding tiredly. Alexis grinned, and then snuggled on the other side of Selena, pulling the blankets over her and falling into a deep and content sleep.

* * *

Read and Review Please...  
On to part 2... 


	7. 5P2 Worries, Playdates, and Rumors

**The Adventures of The Misfit Professors  
****Chapter 5 Part 2  
****"Worries, Playdates and Rumors"  
**By: Deep Shadows and EckoStalker  
------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**I wonder who the rumors could be about?... Hmm...Look forward to next chapter sometime next week... Enjoy...

* * *

Remus rolled over in his bed, crushing his face into the pillow as he reluctantly awoke from sleep. He yawned widely, eyes closed as he grumbled to himself. "Hey... I don't smell any bacon..."

He cracked one eye open, looking around his almost unfamiliar room with confusion. Then he realized where he was and sighed, closing his eyes again. "Oh, I'm not home. I'm at the _other_ home..." He mumbled to himself, rolling onto his back and stretching out.

He looked up at the ceiling, wondering what he would do until breakfast was made in the Great Hall. He opened his eyes, remembering that Alexis was only right next door. "I can go wake her up and show her the class... been changed since she last saw it..."

With that Remus moved himself out of bed, tripping over his own feet as he went to dress himself. He came back out of the bathroom, threw on some shoes and left his quarters, walking next door to the only stone door in the hall. He spoke through a yawn. "Chocolate Crème Pie."

The door swung open slowly, and Remus entered, calling ahead of him to warn her. "Alexis? You up? I'm bored, wake up."

He heard no answer, hearing no sound at all in the still room. Confused, he walked to her bedroom, using the knocker on her bedroom door. "Alexis? Hello..."

He called again. Still no answer. _She doesn't sleep that deep... _He thought mentally to himself, quietly pushing the door open and peering inside. Her bed was empty, ruffled a bit, but having no sign of being slept in. He also saw that the bathroom door was open, indicating she wasn't in there either.

He left her room in confusion, thinking she might've gone down to the Kitchens.

Trudging out the rooms and down the few flights of steps, he presently came to the Kitchens, but all he encountered was a bunch of eager house-elves. He scratched his head in thought.

"Where else would she have- Severus? I bet he knows." He thought to himself. Severus usually had something to do with her being gone. That, or somehow already knew. He was weird like that. Walking not far from the Great Hall, he tiredly walked past Slytherin house and located Severus's door, stopping outside of it and knocking loudly upon it with curiosity.

---------------------

Severus lay sleeping in his large bed, sprawled out on it in comfortable slumber. He heard knocking and groaned, assuming it Artimis to wake him up for breakfast.

"Go away, I don't want breakfast." He yelled out his customary disagreement. He sniffed the air and smelt nothing but stone and stale air. He opened his eyes to see that he was indeed in his room at Hogwarts. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was eight fifteen in the morning.

"Who in the bloody world is knocking?" He grumbled as he walked out of his room, heading for the door to the hall, walking past the door that led into Slytherin Common Room. He opened it with bleary eyes, his focus coming upon Remus.

"Oh, it's you. How can I help you annoy me today Remus?" He chortled humorlessly and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Do you know where Alexis is? She's not in her room and it doesn't look like she slept there." Remus informed him and Severus sighed.

"First day and we're already chasing them around like their school days. Last time I saw her, I sent her toward Artimis's room. She was tired, but couldn't sleep because she was lon-" Severus spoke and cut himself of mid-sentence.

_Nothing in Artimis's room is Flame-retardant... If Alexis slept in there and had a nightmare... **Selena!**..._ Severus thought to himself, his eyes going wide. He quickly rushed around to his trunk, grabbing his cloaks and whisking out the door, nearly knocking Remus over.

"What? What is your problem Severus?" Remus asked and Severus kept moving, not bothering to turn around.

"Selena is not flame retardant, nor Flame-immune." Severus told him and he heard Remus scrambling after him in his realization of what that meant. They both reached the door at the same time and yelled

"DRACONIS REX!" in unison. The door opened and they rushed into the living room, dashing back toward Artimis's closed door. Severus opened it, Remus nearly knocking him to the floor as Severus stopped to see the scene before him. Artimis was sleeping with her back to the door, Selena's head resting on her arm while Selena's thumb was in her mouth. Alexis lay facing the door, her arm over Selena gently with her head lulled back, snoring loudly. Severus sighed contently and then realized that Alexis was partly holding Selena and Selena would be badly burnt were Alexis to have a nightmare at that moment. Severus walked over the bed and leaned over Artimis, intent on getting Selena away from the sleeping Alexis.

He put his hands on Selena and went to lift her up but presently an elbow had forcefully and purposely collided with his nose. He knew it broke at the sickening crack and he hastily backed up as Artimis sat straight up. She saw who her 'attacker' was and she put her hand over her heart.

"Oh my god! Severus, I'm so sorry, it's one of those mother things... Wait, what are you doing here?" She asked him as he held his hand over his nose in pain, the blood running down over his lip. He pointed to Alexis and Artimis looked over and grabbed Selena, screeching.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING IN HERE ALEXIS!" Severus heard Artimis yell and Alexis opened her eyes partly, looking dazed at Artimis.

"Sleeping? Why, what's the matter? You said I could..." Alexis moaned and Artimis shook her head, looking down at the now frightfully awake Selena. Severus looked at Selena and quickly turned his face away, knowing that Selena did not like blood.

"Alexis, Selena was sleeping in here with me." Artimis told her and Alexis sat up on her elbow, looking at Artimis.

"So?" Alexis replied and Severus wanted to smack her.

"She is not immune to you! I am!" Artimis yelled and Severus heard Alexis gasp. He then turned to see Alexis leap out of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Artimis; did I start to burn or something? She's not hurt is she?" Alexis asked frantically and Artimis looked at Selena and shook her head. Selena looked at him with questioning and he held his hand over his nose, it hurting pretty badly.

"No Alexis, she is fine, but you know that you can't sleep in the same room as Selena." Artimis told her sternly and Severus saw Alexis looking at him oddly.

"Sev, one, why are you in her? And two, what's wrong with your nose?" She asked him and he sighed.

"I recalled that I had sent you here when Remus found you missing, and recalled that my niece was not immune to your powers. And as for my nose, I tried to pick Selena up from Artimis and she reacted defensively." Severus replied nasally, rolling his eyes, adding _Dumbass_ to the end of the sentence in his mind. Alexis had a look of guilt on her face and he watched as she looked to Artimis.

"Sorry. I'll head to my room now." She spoke softly and then she whisked out of there quickly. Severus watched her go and wondered why she acted like that, not a word in parting, in argument, anything.

"Uncle Severus, why are you holding your nose, do you have to sneeze?" Selena asked him as Artimis let her go, Artimis's hand going over her stomach.

"No honey, I hurt my nose, and I need to go take care of it. You stay here with mummy." He spoke as he turned and walked out. Remus had tailed after Alexis so, he was the last to leave, closing the door behind him. He walked back to his quarters and dressed in his full fearful outfit, still holding his nose. He held his hand over it and walked to the infirmary, regretfully letting Madam Pomfrey make him her guinea pig.

--------------------

Alexis slept peacefully and contentedly in bed, arm wrapped around a warm body, visualizing it as Ron beside her. She heard scuffling and voices on the edge of her bed, then felt the form under her arm move slightly. The bed jerked curiously, but Alexis merely snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING IN HERE ALEXIS!" She heard a loud voice screeching suddenly, immediately recognizing it as Artimis. She blearily opened her eyes in confusion, moaning in reply.

"Sleeping? Why, what's the matter? You said I could..."

"Alexis, Selena was sleeping in here with me." Artimis told her, looking fearful as she held Selena close and Alexis sat up on her elbow, looking at Artimis with bewilderment.

"So?" Alexis replied, not seeing the problem through her tired daze.

"She's not immune to you! I am!" Artimis yelled a bit angrily, Alexis gasping. _I could've had a nightmare... I could've hurt her bad... oh no... _She quickly leapt out of bed, backing away a few steps.

"I'm so sorry Artimis; did I start to burn or something? She's not hurt is she?" Alexis asked frantically, searching Selena carefully, checking the rest of the room for signs of a fire.

"No Alexis, she is fine, but you know that you can't sleep in the same room as Selena." Artimis scolded, Alexis feeling guilty as hell for not remembering that tidbit. She looked to the door to see Remus and Severus, whom was clutching his nose, looking pained.

"Sev, one, why are you in her? And two, what's wrong with your nose?" She asked him curiously, and he sighed.

"I recalled that I had sent you here when Remus found you missing, and recalled that my niece was not immune to your powers. And as for my nose, I tried to pick Selena up from Artimis and she reacted defensively." He replied nasally, and Alexis realized that it was her fault that happened too. _I could've hurt Selena, and made Artimis hurt Severus... how could I be so damn STUPID!_ Alexis thought to herself, looking away, feeling a knot growing in her chest. Her face felt flushed and she knew she better leave quickly.

"Sorry. I'll head to my room now." She spoke softly as she lowered her head and ran out of the room, heading to her own quarters.

_Why couldn't I remember? I was always careful before... what if I did have a nightmare? _Alexis thought to herself, lower lip trembling as she ran all the way to her room, her vision blurring strangely. She reached her room, speaking the password in a choked voice. "Ch, chocolate Crème... Pie."

The door slowly swung open and Alexis dashed inside, slamming it behind her and running to her room, trembling slightly.

She sat on her bed, not believing she could be that careless and put Selena in danger like that. Then she made Artimis hurt Severus... what was wrong with her! She leaned forward, covering her eyes with her hands. She felt something, and pulled her hands away, seeing them wet. She felt her eyes, finally realizing she was crying.

"I'm crying... well, yeah... I could've k... killed Selena! Oh my god..." Alexis gasped out, burying her head back in her hands again, sniffling to herself as her tears fell.

Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders, someone sitting beside her on her bed. Not caring who it was at the moment, she leaned against the body, burying her head in the warm chest, the arms holding her in a loose hug.

Her tears fell silently as she sniffled loudly, leaning against the supporting form. Gradually, her tears quit falling, and, still sniffling though, looked up to see who was hugging her. Remus looked down at her with concern and slight confusion. Alexis leaned out of his arms, sitting back on her bed herself. She looked at the ground as Remus asked quietly. "Alexis? Are you alright?"  
"I'm f, fine. Just, fine." Alexis spoke softly, wiping her eyes quickly.

"It was a misunderstanding alright? They're not angry with you, they were just concerned. It won't happen again, so don't worry." Remus spoke soothingly.

Alexis's lip trembled again as she replied choking. "B, but I really c... could've hurt Selena! Artimis would never forgive me, or Severus, or me..."

Remus hugged her again, speaking softly. "It's okay. It's over. You don't have to cry over it."

Alexis nodded silently, standing and wiping her eyes again. Sniffling, she smiled at Remus, who smiled back a bit worriedly, then spoke. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed okay? I'll see you at breakfast."

Remus nodded, still looking a bit confused, and left the room slowly. Alexis shook her head at herself, grabbing her clothes and walking into the shower, even confused at herself.

------------------------------------

Artimis got out of bed after her scare, Selena pulling at her. Artimis felt extreme guilt coming from Alexis via mindlink. She walked Selena to the bathroom and drew herself a bath. She put Selena in the tub, summoning her copy of the first year's potions textbook. She read it over while Selena splashed around in the tub, talking to her 'pet' bubbles. She scanned over the book, needing to refresh her memory on some of the tings she learned in first year.

"Wow that was a long time ago." Artimis thought aloud and then she set the book down, getting Selena out of the tub and dressed. Artimis looked at herself, her messed up hair and realized that she needed a shower too. She grabbed Selena's dolls and set Selena on the bathroom floor.

"Honey, play in here while mummy takes her shower. Alright?" Artimis spoke and Selena was setting up her own version of the little mermaid.

"Yes mummy." She replied distractedly and Artimis hopped in the shower. She was in the mist of washing her hair when she heard a muffled yell, sounding like Severus.

"We're in the bathroom. I'm taking a shower; I'll be out in while." Artimis yelled and she heard some mumbling but couldn't understand it over the water. She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her, ushering Selena and her rendition of "Ariel's song" out the door to see Severus sitting on the couch in her living area. Selena saw him and she rushed to him, hopping on his lap, talking animatedly.

"Good I can dress alone." Artimis spoke as she walked into her room, dressing quickly. She pulled a green tank top over her head and pulled on some jeans, happy that she could still wear them for the time being. She walked out of her bed room, brushing her hair out and looking at Severus who was playing 'Sebastian' off of 'The Little Mermaid'.

"You know Severus, you are creeping me out with this whole 'overprotective of MY niece' thing." Artimis told him as she sat on the couch and he looked at her as she continued to speak.

"You see, I am grateful for this morning, you coming to protect her from Alexis's flames, but just because you know my password doesn't mean you can come in anytime you like." Artimis told him and he looked at her intently.

"Do you get what I am saying?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Yes Artimis, but I am not trying to 'creep' you out. And I will remember to knock. Seeing as you usually grant me that courtesy." He replied and Selena looked at him, pushing on his shoulder.

"I'm hungry." She whined and looked up at the clock seeing that breakfast was done. She looked at Severus as she got up.

"You aren't going to wear that to breakfast are you?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Severus, I am pregnant, moody and hungry, do you really want to critique my dress right now?" She asked him and he shook his head 'no', getting up and holding Selena on his hip. Artimis shook her head and walked out the door, Severus following her as she stalked up to the Great Hall. She walked in, moving swiftly toward the High Table, Severus in tow with Selena, both of them having an animated conversation. Headmaster Dumbledore was in his customary seat and he looked over his glasses at the duo behind her. She sat in her chair, waving to Alexis, who was sitting with the same fourth years as last night, talking quickly. Severus sat down next to her, Selena now on his lap and Artimis rolled her eyes as she heard the surge of rumors flowing through the hall. Artimis dished some bacon and eggs on to her plate, looking at Severus, who was surprising letting Selena eat his toast.

"Severus, can I have my daughter please?" Artimis asked him lowly and he looked at her and nodded. He picked Selena up by her waist, her still munching on toast and placed her on Artimis's lap. He then turned to his side and began a conversation with Remus. Artimis handed Selena her fork and Artimis took her own, both of them eating the eggs.

"Artimis, interesting tattoo." Neville said, standing behind her. She looked at him and then looked over her shoulder, seeing that her tattoo was almost completely uncovered.

"Oh, yeah, forgot I had that. Got it with Alexis, when she got hers." Artimis replied and he shook his head.

"I wasn't talking about the one on your back; I was talking about the one on your arm. 'Prancer', that's a name I haven't read or heard in a while." Neville joked, looking at Artimis. Artimis held her arm up looking at the Misfit Symbol that she had tattooed to her arm, her Animagus name under it. Neville placed his hand under her arm and looked at it, smirking slightly.

"You know, seeing that brings back a lot of memories. You two were such big trouble makers." Neville commented and Artimis saw Severus watching Neville out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, we did a lot. And I have a feeling that this place will bring the Starburst back out of Alexis." She replied as he let go of her arm, smiling.

"Lavender is bringing Christoph today and I was wondering if Selena needed a playmate." Neville asked and Artimis's face lit up.

"Lavender? I haven't seen her in years. I would love to meet you little boy." Artimis told him and Neville smiled.

"It's a date then. A playdate!" He spoke in a James Bond fashion and he bowed his head to her. She laughed and went back to eating. Selena looked up at her in her childish fashion and smiled.

"Mummy, what's a playdate?" She asked and Artimis laughed at her, kissing her forehead.

"It's where parents bring kids together so they can play together." She spoke and Selena smiled, going back to eating her jammed toast, which Severus must have made for her while she was talking to Neville. Artimis looked around the room and saw Alexis getting up and rushing off to the side room.

_Hmm... I wonder what's the matter with her... Oh wait... No I don't... I think the potion worked..._ Artimis thought smugly as she continued eating.

---------------------

Alexis walked out of her bathroom, drying her hair with her towel and feeling loads better. She dressed in flared jeans and a black halter top. Thinking a moment, she grabbed her cloaks out of a suitcase, tossing them over her shoulders and posing dramatically. She smirked, threw on a pair of sneakers and left her room, walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

She entered to the hustle and bustle of the morning, waving to a few people as she found her group of buddies and took a seat next to Michelle. "What's up guys?" She asked distractedly as she pulled a plate over, throwing a few slices of bacon on it along with two eggs and some sausage links. The group spoke greetings, filling their plates as well. She doused her sausage with syrup, then after a moment, doused her bacon and eggs as well in the sticky substance.

"Yo professor. Why don't you sit up there with the rest of the Professors?" The tall boy beside her, Stephen asked, shoving some bacon in his mouth. Alexis shrugged, replying. "They're actually kind of boring. I don't mind talking with you guys, you all are interesting."

They laughed, Alexis smirking, seeing Artimis and Severus walking in, Severus holding Selena, both talking. She immediately heard harsh whispers around her.

"That has to be his daughter."

"Yeah, no doubt about it."

"But, she's Professor _Malfoy_, dude."

"Married women don't always take their husbands last names you know." Alexis added distractedly, the students talking looking to her curiously. She wasn't actually saying Severus and Artimis weren't together; she was just passing on some information. That was it.

"Professor, you should know if they're together or not." Peter asked curiously.

Alexis shrugged, replying. "Yeah, but no one ever tells me these things, so I don't ask."

The group nodded, and as Severus and Artimis walked past them, the students saw Artimis's tattoo, most interesting was the one on her arm, the infamous Misfit symbol.

Alexis smirked to herself as she heard Michelle exclaim. "Hey, I know that mark from somewhere..."

"Me too, but I haven't seen it in years around here. Damn, keep forgetting. Oh, sorry professor." Ethan spoke apologetically, referring to his cursing.

Alexis snickered and looked at him. "Hey, right now, I don't care. As long as it's not in class and you don't curse in excess. Besides that, I understand that it happens."

Ethan smiled. "You know, most people would never believe you were a teacher and not a student."

"I get that all the time. It doesn't faze me any more." Alexis replied casually, seeing Artimis wave at her from at the High Table. Alexis smiled with relief. _At least she's not really mad at me..._

Alexis waved back with her left arm, exposing her own Misfit symbol tattooed on her arm.

The four students' eyes followed her curiously, and she looked at them in confusion.

"You got one too?" Michelle asked incredulously.

Alexis looked at her tattoo and smiled, nodding.

"Can I see it?" Stephen asked, and Alexis held out her arm, letting the students analyze the tattoo intently.

After a moment, Stephen leaned away, speaking to Ethan in a whisper, but Alexis could still pick out his words. "I have a theory about them."

"Yeah, but we can't be sure till later." Ethan whispered back.

"Meet 'There' later?"  
"Yeah, get the others together after Dinner."

Stephen leaned away from each other, smiling at Alexis and commenting on the artwork of her tattoo. Alexis had a strange feeling that she already knew what kind of kids these ones were. She snickered to herself, eating some bacon dripping with syrup.

"So, you're one of the cool professors-" Ethan started, and Alexis looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Really? Hey, that's nifty." Alexis remarked, feeling special already. _I'm already dubbed 'cool'... damn, that's just awesome..._

The four nodded, Michelle asking curiously. "So does that mean you'll like, give us tips and answers to tests and such?"

Alexis laughed, explaining to them. "Well, I can probably do the tip thing. As for answers, I'm still a professor. That's going a bit far. But I'll make it as interesting as possible so you'll want to know the answers. Don't worry too badly."

She explained, and they nodded. Stephen looked down the table a ways, and then picked up a pancake, throwing it at another boy, and then ducking. The boy who was hit with it looked around in confusion, but couldn't find the culprit, and returned back to his meal in bewilderment. The other three laughed, Alexis laughing with them "Dude, nice shot." She spoke and diverting their attention.

They quieted, then Peter remarked. "Oh, we keep forgetting you're a professor."

"Sorry." Mumbled Stephen, looking at his plate.

Alexis shook her head, and leaned in next to him. "Well, as a side note, I actually kind of encourage that stuff. The boy seemed like he needed it anyway."

The four students laughed, Alexis leaning back with a smile. She grabbed a sausage, taking a bite out of it. She felt odd as she finished it, and her stomach began to hurt. She tried to brush it aside as she picked up a second piece, but as soon as she brought it up to take a bite, her stomach lurched and she dropped it onto her plate in disgust.

She leaned away from her plate, feeling ill. Michelle saw her expression, asking worriedly. "Professor? Are you okay?"

Alexis shook her head, as she held her stomach. "I... I'll be right back." Alexis hurriedly excused her self as she jumped up, running to the nearest door and diving into the closest bathroom. She kneeled by a toilet and threw up her entire breakfast into it, feeling horrible at the moment.

She finished and sat back, holding her stomach painfully. _What came over me? Wait... I think I already know..._ Alexis thought grimly to herself, pushing herself to her feet and going to a sink, washing her mouth out and leaning on the counter to steady herself. She looked pale in the mirror, and still felt sick.

She shook her head roughly, and then walked back into the Great Hall, wiping her mouth as she narrowed her eyes and stalked up to the High Table. She walked straight up to Artimis's chair, where she looked at Alexis with curiosity.

"This is your entire fault." Alexis growled quietly to her. Selena looked to her, speaking soothingly. "It's okay Aunt Lexy."

Alexis smiled at Selena, replying back. "Why, thank you Selena."

She looked back to Artimis as Artimis asked. "What are you talking about?"

Alexis shook her head as she grumbled. "_I'm_ paying for something _you_ did now."

Artimis looked thoroughly confused as she spoke. "I have no clue what you're talking about Alexis."

Alexis sighed as she explained. "Now when _I _eat, _I _get sick. You satisfied?"

Artimis's eyes widened, and then she slowly shook her head. "I... I'm sorry Alexis."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are..." Alexis mumbled as she turned away to head back to Gryffindor table. She heard snickers behind her, but ignored them as she rejoined her companions, pushing her half full plate of food away in disgust.

------------------

**_Later that morning..._**

Artimis and Alexis sat in Artimis's living area, Selena playing with blocks on the floor while Alexis was reading a book named 'Dangerous Magical Creatures of South America (sixth edition)' and Artimis was reading 'Magical Drafts and Potions', the first years' textbooks. Artimis heard a knock at her door and she got up, Alexis not even bothering to look up, fascinated by some creature she now wanted as a pet. Artimis opened the door and there stood Neville and a much more grown up Lavender Brown/Longbottom. Artimis smiled, looking down to see Neville's hands on the shoulders of a tan little boy with deep blue eyes and sandy brown hair. Artimis smiled at Lavender, who looked at Artimis wearily and then returned the smile.

"Hi Lavender, How have you been doing?" She asked, opening the door wider for them to walk in. Neville took the little boy and walked over to where Selena was playing. Lavender entered, looking around the room and smiled at Artimis again.

"I have been fine, and how have you been doing?" Lavender asked, warming up a little bit. Artimis nodded politely and smiled back, knowing that Lavender never really like her, but they were always polite to each other. Artimis had hoped that the many years would change that, but she was wrong.

"I've been busy keeping up with Selena, Alexis, and Draco." She replied and Alexis looked up upon hearing her name.

"Hey Lavender! Take a seat, how you been?" Alexis asked and Lavender sat next to Alexis and they began to have a conversation. Artimis walked over to Selena, Neville and Christoph. Neville looked up to her, seeing as he was kneeling and nudged his son.

"Christoph, say hi to Mrs. Artimis." Neville told him and the boy looked up at her with a crooked grin.

"Hello Mrs. Artimis." He said and Artimis kneeled to his level.

"Well hello Christoph. This is my daughter, Selena. Selena say hi to Christoph, Neville's son." Artimis informed her daughter and Selena looked up at the boy and stood up, taking his hand.

"Hi, I'm Selena, and that's my mummy, and my aunt." Selena told him, pointing to Artimis and Alexis, who waved. Christoph smiled and laughed.

"I'm Christoph, and I am a superhero." Christoph replied and Artimis laughed. Selena looked at him and laughed, both of them dropping to play with the blocks. Neville looked at Artimis and smirked.

"That was easy." He stated as they got up and walked over to the couch. Artimis sat in the armchair, listening to Alexis tell Lavender her life story, and how she had helped to defeat Lord Voldemort's. Lavender looked bored and Neville sighed. Artimis looked at Alexis and had a good idea.

"Hey Neville, If you want, Alexis and I will watch Christoph so you can show Lavender your room." Artimis told him and his face brightened up.

"That would be great. Come on honey, I want to show you my future classroom too." Neville spoke and he whisked her out of the room before she could protest and before Alexis could start on the final segment of 'my life as Alexis Whyte'. Artimis felt satisfied that Neville and Lavender needed some 'me time' and she was content to watch Selena play with another child. Artimis had thought that Selena would not want to play with another kid her age, seeing as Selena had never ever been around another child her age. She had of course played with Athena and Damien, but Athena was seven years older than her and Damien was four years older than her. Artimis watched in amazement how Selena made it a point to share her blocks with the young boy. Alexis looked around and then looked to the floor, seeing another child with Selena.

"Hey, where'd that one come from? Their popping up out of the ground, like daisies." Alexis declared and Artimis laughed. Alexis, bored with her book, got up from the couch and sat down next to the boy. He looked at her and smiled, handing her a block. Artimis watched as Alexis helped the children build their 'castle'. Artimis heard knock at the door and got up and answered it. It was Severus.

"Artimis, Are you able to come with me, I wish to show you where you can find extra ingredients." He asked and Artimis looked back at Alexis playing with the kids.

"Alexis, I have to go with Snape, you are babysitting." She yelled and Alexis threw her hand up in acknowledgement, busy trying to balance the blocks. Artimis walked out the door, following Severus as she prayed Alexis would not let the kids run wild.

--------------------------------

Alexis heard Artimis leave with Severus, then directed her full attention back to building her and the children's silently agreed upon 'castle'. Selena was used to having Alexis join her with blocks, and this Christoph boy didn't seem to mind at all, him offering the first piece. That was all it took.

The two quietly stacked the multicolored blocks into a huge tower, Alexis taking her time to build the fortress wall around it, complete with guard towers and drawbridge.

Christoph watched her with interest for a moment, asking curiously as he pointed to the spaces Alexis had left in the outer wall. "What's that for?"

Alexis smirked as she continued building the wall. "Those are windows so the castle guards can shoot down all the bad guys trying to steal their stuff."

Christoph listened with wide eyes, nodding his head in fascination. He turned back to the blocks, handing Alexis one after another, watching her build the drawbridge next. Selena worked diligently to build the castle's 'playground' beside it, looking up every now and then. Presently, the three finished, standing up and backing away to view their work of art that now towered up to Selena's head.

"Now that's what I call a castle. Love your playground Selena. We need pictures." Alexis remarked, the two children giggling as Alexis rummaged through a desk drawer of Artimis's, finding a camera and hastily snapping a few pictures from different angles.

She finished, and then smiled as she asked the two kids once again. "You guys do know what happens next right?"

Christoph and Selena smiled, and then they and Alexis growled and roared like miniature dragons, stomping towards the castle and destroying it tower by tower, until all that was left was a battlefield of strewn, Technicolor blocks.

They all laughed happily, surveying their handiwork with pride, then Selena stopped and spoke authoritively. "I have a new game. Let's play House."

Christoph nodded in agreement, raising his hand and shouting. "I get to be the husbun!"

Selena nodded, hands on her hips as she announced as well. "Good, then I'm the Mummy. Who are you Aunt Lexy?"

Alexis shook her head, shrugging to indicate she didn't know. Christoph put his hand on his chin, looking deep in thought, and then spoke excitedly. "I know! Be the dog!"

Selena clapped joyfully, squealing. "Yes! Do your doggie trick Aunt Lexy! Show Christoph!"

Alexis smirked, already knowing that this was coming. She stepped back a step, then switched smoothly to her Wolf form, wagging her tail as Christoph stared at her with huge round eyes. "How did you do that? That is so cool! Teach me?"

Alexis barked playfully, laughing inwardly. Selena looked on with pride on Alexis's behalf as Christoph walked up and started petting Alexis's head, marveling at the change. Selena walked up and put her hand on Alexis's furry back, speaking to Christoph. "Okay. You have to go to work. I'm going to cook at our house in my room. Doggie will be with me right now, and we'll give her a walk later."

Christoph nodded, running after Selena as they entered her decked out room. Alexis trotted in after them, seeing Selena tying on an apron at her kid sized toy stove, Christoph finding a hat and a plastic suitcase.

He marched up to Selena and spoke in a deeper voice. "Going to work honey. See you at dinner."

Selena smiled sweetly, stirring an imaginary mixture in a plastic bowl as she remarked. "Okay. Have to get dog food."

Christoph nodded, marching importantly out of the room, Selena humming to herself as she made 'breakfast'. Alexis fell into routine and danced around Selena, yipping excitedly like a wolf pup as she pranced about her feet. Selena laughed while trying to mock scold her, throwing some plastic 'bacon' on the floor for her. Alexis picked it up in her teeth, setting it in the toy stove when Selena wasn't looking, licking her chops. Christoph marched back into the room after a few seconds, holding his suitcase up as he walked up to Selena.

"I'm home! Got dog food too." He announced, opening his suitcase and spilling about a dozen cookies onto the floor.

_Artimis must've had a stash for Selena somewhere... _Alexis thought to herself as Christoph held a cookie over Alexis's head, commanding. "Sit."

Alexis immediately sat, wagging her tail, and the boy patted her head, letting Alexis take the cookie. She did so, devouring it in three bites, then looking up at the boy eagerly for more. Selena waved her finger at him, scolding. "No desserts before dinner! Sit down."

She gestured to her plastic picnic table, loaded with plastic food, and sat at her seat. Christoph took a seat opposite her, both pretending to ravenously gobble their 'dinner'. Alexis ran circles around the table, yipping at them, making them giggle as they 'ate', and tossing the plastic food pieces to the floor every time they 'finished' one. Christoph pretended to slide his vegetables under the table to Alexis, who took them and placed them to the side.

Alexis looked around the room for a moment, and then smirked as she thought of something. She trotted up to Selena, and then started pulling on her sleeve with strong, but gentle teeth. Selena looked confused until Alexis barked and lay down, looking up at her expectantly. Selena smiled, realizing what that meant. She stood and ran to her toy box, digging through it until she came out with a nylon dog leash. She ran back to Alexis, looping it around her neck and snapping it, Alexis waiting patiently. Selena would be the only one she had ever let put a leash on her willingly. Everyone else had to fight her, and usually lost.

Christoph stood when Selena gestured for him. "We have to give the dog a walk. Come on! Let's go find my Mummy."

Christoph nodded, and Selena left the room, Alexis following on the end of the leash. They trotted out of the room, Alexis pulling on the leash to direct Selena the right way to the Potions' classroom. Soon tiring of the children's slow pace though, Alexis stopped and nudged Selena's legs with her head. Selena giggled happily, crawling onto Alexis's back when she lay down.

"Come on Christoph! There's room!" Selena exclaimed, and the boy happily climbed on behind Selena, wrapping his small arms around her waist. Alexis shook her head at herself, and then slowly stood on four feet, feeling the children leaning low on her, Selena's arms around her neck.

_Well, I get my exercise for today, that's for sure... Wouldn't hurt me any... _Alexis thought to herself taking off at a brisker pace than before, the two children laughing joyfully as they rode on her back. She tread at a steady pace, trying to keep the children balanced on her as she made her way towards the Potion's class. Selena whooped excitedly, then exclaimed. "Go faster Aunt Lexy!"

She then kicked her small heels into Alexis's tender side, making her yip in surprise, and then involuntarily started loping a bit faster. Christoph clung to Selena, who in turn clung to Alexis as she ran down the wide hall, both kids howling with giggles.

Presently, Alexis found the hall leading to the classroom, skidding around the corner on furred feet, almost slipping but catching herself, but not in time to miss the black shadow that loomed ahead of her. Alexis barked in surprise, digging back with her hind feet, but failing on the frictionless floor. As a last resort, she turned slightly, hitting the person with her side to avoid having the children fly off of her. Her, the children, and whoever she had hit tumbled to the ground amidst surprised yells and gasps.

When the mass of bodies came to a standstill, Alexis found herself lying sprawled across Severus Snape's chest, the two children tangled on top of her. Severus glared daggers, though was unable to speak as he tried to regain his breath. Alexis looked up to see Selena being lifted off of her by Artimis, and then winced as a shriek accompanied Christoph being snatched away.

"ALEXIS! What did you think you were doing!" Lavender yelled, clutching Christoph to her. Alexis switched back to human form, still sprawled across Snape, and smiled weakly at the furious woman. Severus growled something, shoving Alexis off of him as he rose to his feet, brushing himself off.

Alexis sat on the floor, looking between Lavender and a wary Artimis. Neville seemed to cringe behind his wife as she stomped forward, growling at Alexis. "Can't leave my child for five minutes without you putting him at risk, can I!"

Alexis was confused. She was just trying to entertain the kids, she didn't hurt them, and they were fine! She slowly rose to her feet, looking up at Lavender with wide eyes as the woman raged.

"You are so irresponsible! Can't believe I agreed to let you watch him. What if he had gotten hurt..."

"But he didn't get hurt. I was careful enough." Alexis spoke softly, feeling timid in the presence of this angered lady. Severus and Artimis both looked at Alexis strangely, but Alexis didn't really notice as Lavender continued to holler.

"Careful enough! He could've broken something! Now I understand why you don't have children." She hissed, and Alexis's eyes widened with hurt. _I wouldn't be _that_ bad a mother... I know when I've gone_ too_ far... don't I? _Alexis thought to herself, feeling a bit sorrowful now.

It was at this moment, Artimis, having given Selena to Severus, stepped in front of Lavender, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at the woman. "That was uncalled for. Who are you to say that? Christoph is fine, he isn't hurt." Artimis defended for Alexis. Which was odd, since Alexis had never before had any problems defending herself? But lately, she couldn't seem to find the words to snap back.

Lavender narrowed her eyes as she replied to Artimis. "That is not the point Artimis..."

"But it is. Alexis was doing fine watching them. The boy was actually having _fun_. Lay off of her, alright? She was probably giving the kid the most fun he's had in a while..." Artimis countered angrily. About this time, Neville had stepped in front of Lavender, pushing her back gently.

"Honey, it's time we went home alright? I'll show you the rest of the place some other time." He spoke soothingly. Lavender glowered once more at Artimis and Alexis, then turned and stomped off, Christoph clutched in her arms. Over his mother's shoulder, Christoph waved goodbye to Selena, who in turned waved back, smiling wide from in Severus's arms.

Neville sighed, turning to look at them. "I'm sorry guys. She'll cool off in a day or two, no problem. Thank you though for watching Christoph, I'll make it a habit to bring him by often for Selena."

"Anytime Neville." Artimis spoke, Alexis nodding, still quiet and positioned behind Artimis. Neville smiled, and then hurriedly ran to catch up with his wife.

Alexis shook her head slowly, confused as to why she didn't argue back with Lavender. _I... I didn't really WANT to argue this time... I didn't want her to yell at me anymore..._ Alexis thought timidly to herself as Artimis turned to look at her with slight confusion.

"You alright Alexis? You are acting... odd." Artimis spoke slowly, Severus also watching her.

Alexis nodded, smiling smally to them, speaking softly. "I'm... good. Thank you Artimis."

Artimis shrugged, replying. "You know I don't mind. Besides, she was being kinda over protective."

Alexis nodded in agreement, then began to walk back down the hall, followed by puzzled gazes as she informed. "I'm going to go back to my room, take a nap or something. Catch up with you guys later."

Artimis nodded, and Alexis headed back to her room, trying to sort out her actions over these past few days.

------------------------------------

Artimis walked out of the Potion's room behind Severus, wondering what she should do for the rest of the day. She didn't want to spend any time with Lavender, seeing as the woman had obviously not changed her opinion of her. Artimis looked at Severus's who was walking in a near stalling manner, moving along the hall with liquid grace. Artimis remembered when he used to do that when she was in school, Alexis and her trying to stay away from him as much as possible.

"Artimis, What are you looking at?" He asked her, his gaze turned to her. She shook he head and smirked.

"Well, At first I was thinking about Lavender and how some people never change, and then I looked at you and the way you are walking, and realized that you haven't changed the way you are here." She told him and he looked at her curiously, shaking his head.

"Right. Well, that explains why you were so quiet." He stated, continuing on. Artimis heard a loud clicking noise and looked toward the noise.

"What is that dreadful clicking?" Artimis heard a woman's voice behind her ask and she turned around to see Lavender and Neville walking up. Artimis shook her head as she looked toward the noise, seeing a white blur with two laughing children on her back.

_Oh boy... Here we go again..._ Artimis thought as she looked at Alexis racing toward them, trying to slow without throwing her passengers. Artimis watched, expecting Alexis to jolt to a halt and miss her. Then suddenly she was out of the way as Severus pushed her aside, Alexis slamming into him as she tried to stop. Artimis saw them tumble down the hallway a bit, her hand instinctively going over her stomach as they landed. Severus was on the bottom of the pile, Alexis landing on him in wolf form. The two children landed on Alexis, both of them smiling considerably. Artimis moved over to Selena and picked her up off of the pile, a normal occurrence for her. She saw Lavender reach forward and snatch Christoph off the pile, screeching at Alexis.

"ALEXIS! What did you think you were doing!" Artimis heard Lavender yell, clutching Christoph to her. Artimis watched Alexis switch back to her human form, still on the winded Severus. Artimis saw Alexis give her the weak 'I'm Sorry' smile. Artimis heard Severus growl something, shoving Alexis off of him as he rose to his feet, brushing himself off in frustration. Artimis was standing on the other side of Alexis, seeing Lavender fix Alexis with a death glare. Artimis noticed that Neville seemed to cringe behind her as she marched toward Alexis, hissing in anger.

"Can't leave my child for five minutes without you putting him at risk, can I!" She demanded and Artimis just waited for Alexis to get up and start an argument that she would have to break up. Alexis rose slowly to her feet, looking at Lavender. Artimis was amazed that Alexis said nothing, letting the woman rant at her.

"You are so irresponsible! Can't believe I agreed to let you watch him. What if he had gotten hurt..." She yelled, glaring at Alexis, shaking her hand.

"But he didn't get hurt. I was careful enough." Alexis spoke quietly, much to Artimis's surprise. _Alexis be scared of another woman?... Something is wrong here..._ Artimis thought watching the confrontation, waiting for Alexis to fight back.

"Careful enough! He could've broken something! Now I understand why you don't have children." Lavender hissed and Artimis quickly handed Selena to Severus. No one, **_NO ONE_** would ever insult Alexis like that in front of her. Artimis saw that Neville's wife's words had hurt Alexis, the pain present in her eyes. Artimis stepped between Alexis and this raging angry woman, having heard enough as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"That was uncalled for. Who are you to say that? Christoph is fine, he isn't hurt." Artimis defended for her best friend. Artimis found this odd that she needed to do it, but no one made Alexis feel like she was a bad person. Artimis saw Lavender narrow her eyes at her, the hate for her showing through immensely as she replied.

"That is not the point Artimis..."

"But it is. Alexis was doing fine watching them. The boy was actually having _fun_. Lay off of her, alright? She was probably giving the kid the most fun he's had in a while..." Artimis countered angrily enraged that someone would ever say Alexis couldn't watch children. _Alexis had been watching Selena since the day she was born..._ Artimis thought as she watched Neville step between her and his wife, pushing her back gently.

"Honey, it's time we went home alright? I'll show you the rest of the place some other time." He spoke soothingly, almost pleadingly. Lavender glowered once more at Artimis, and then looked past her to Alexis, which made her angrier. Then she stomped of, Christoph clutched to her tightly. Artimis saw him wave over Lavender's shoulder, smiling as Artimis's daughter Selena waved back from Severus's arms. Artimis looked at Neville who had turned to speak to her, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry guys. She'll cool off in a day or two, no problem. Thank you though for watching Christoph, I'll make it a habit to bring him by often for Selena." He spoke, looking over Artimis's shoulder, smiling at Selena.

"Anytime Neville." Artimis told him, her anger calming as he smiled and rushed off to catch up with his wife. Artimis turned around to look at Alexis, confused by her actions. Alexis had never _needed_ Artimis to stand up for her. Artimis had always done it, but it had never been _needed._ There was something wrong with that.

"You alright Alexis? You are acting... odd." Artimis spoke slowly and softly, feeling that Severus was silently agreeing with her. Artimis watched Alexis smile that _'There's something wrong but I'm not going to tell you smile'_ as she replied.

"I'm... good. Thank you Artimis."

Artimis shrugged at her, not wanting to force the subject.

"You know I don't mind. Besides, she was being kinda over protective." Artimis replied, feeling sorry for Neville having to go home with Lavender. Alexis agreed with her and turned to walk down the hall. Artimis watched after her in confusion. Then Alexis spoke, informing them quietly.

"I'm going to go back to my room, take a nap or something. Catch up with you guys later."

Artimis nodded at her and Alexis walked away.

"Is it just me or she acting odd?" Severus asked as he put Selena down, having been holding her up to keep her out of the way of a catfight.

"She's acting odd. Maybe being back here has overloaded her senses." Artimis spoke as they began to walk toward her quarters.

"Ah, Possibly." Severus replied, Selena walking around him as he walked.

"Severus?" Artimis asked him, wanting an answer.

"Yes Artimis?" He asked, rubbing his head as he put his hand on Selena's shoulder, making her cease to circle him.

"Why did you push me out of the way? I could have handled it myself." She asked him and he sighed.

"Simple. Because the last thing I need is for you to hurt yourself, or your unborn baby and it be my entire fault. I don't need that kind of stress at Hogwarts." He told her and she nodded, stopping at her portrait and Severus spoke her password quietly. The door flew open and Artimis walked in, seeing the mess all over the living room.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill her." Artimis hissed as she walked over a mountain of blocks. Severus followed her in.

"This is what happens when you leave a grown-up child and two children play with out supervision." Severus mused and Artimis glared at him, shaking her head as she kicked over a pile of blocks in frustration.

"She knows that she needs to have them clean up when they are done playing. And I can't yell at her now, because she already feels irresponsible as it is." Artimis hollered in frustration. Artimis looked to see Selena starting to pick up her blocks, putting them back in her toy box. Artimis, sighing, knelt down, picking up multi-colored blocks and putting them away.

"Well, I think I shall take my leave. Good night Artimis." He spoke, walking out the door before Selena could prevent him.

"Mummy, I like Christoph. He's funny. We played and played and built a castle and played house and he was the husbun and I was the mummy and Aunt Lexy was the puppy, and we ate dinner, and they we went on a walk and then..." Selena rambled and Artimis smirked.

"I'm glad you had a good time. Neville says he will bring Christoph by again for you two to play. But next time you have to clean up after yourselves." Artimis told her as they put the last of the blocks in the toy box and closed it. Artimis smiled at her daughter as she got up and Selena got up to go to the bathroom. Artimis sat on the couch waiting for Selena to come out; glad her daughter's first play date went well, or at least, well for Selena. Artimis wanted to know what was wrong with Alexis, but at the same time, had a hunch that she knew what it was. But Artimis wasn't going to think about it. Artimis was just looking forward to her first day of actually teaching.

------------------------------------

The fourth year Gryffindor group, Stephen, Ethan, Peter and Michelle were strolling down a hallway, trying to find something to fill their empty day until student schedules were sorted out next week. Nothing exciting was really going on, besides persuading Peeves into chasing Ms. Norris into the Transfiguration room, scaring the hell out of McGonagall and angering Filch even more so. After that, it just kinda got boring.

They had just sauntered past the Slytherin house, having heard incomprehensible shouts and yells echoing off the stone walls a few minutes ago. They turned a corner, peering into the hallway that they held the potion professor's quarters.

"Stop! Look, its Snape and Professor Malfoy." Stephen halted them, gazing discreetly around the corner with the rest of the group. The two adults were in the midst of a conversation as they walked together towards the new professor's room.

"Severus?" Malfoy asked, looking to him as the young girl known to be her daughter circled Snape dizzily.

"Yes Artimis?" The potion's master asked, looking back to her as he halted the child's rotations with his hand softly on her shoulder.

"Why did you push me out of the way? I could have handled it myself." Malfoy spoke, and the four students looked between each other with slight confusion, then curiously listening to the rest of the conversation.

"Simple. Because the last thing I need is for you to hurt yourself, or your unborn baby, and it be my entire fault. I don't need that kind of stress at Hogwarts." Snape seemed to speak with a sigh, and then they turned to a portrait that must have hid Professor Malfoy's door, him speaking a word, having the portrait door open before him. The two adults entered the quarters with the child, the portrait closing with a quiet thud behind them.

Stephen slowly turned to look at the rest of the group, all looking shocked.

Michelle spoke in a harsh whisper to her three friends. "Snape's protecting her over something, worried about her getting hurt..."

"And her having another kid on the way?" Ethan finished for her, looking shocked.

"Two kids... they have to be Snape's." Stephen spoke with resolution, the others nodding with silent surprise.

"I still don't understand it though... are they married, or are just like, dating or something?" Peter asked, looking to Ethan as Ethan reminded them.

"Well, Professor Weasley said that not all married people take the same name. It could be possible."

"Dude, this is unreal. We've got to tell the others this stuff. Get them together and we'll meet in the Lair." Stephen spoke commandingly, and the other three nodded, all four quickly hurrying away to gather the rest of their specified friends.

* * *

Reviews make us happy so review please...  
Toodles,  
Deep Shadows  
and  
EckoStalker 


End file.
